Une autre voie
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Et si le Roi des Océans, Shirohige, avait eu un enfant ? Et si cet enfant avait grandi dans un coin reculé d'East Blue, en compagnie de certains garnements fauteurs de troubles ? Et si cet enfant avait un rêve aussi grand que lui ? Venez lire une nouvelle histoire de One Piece, revue à ma sauce !
1. Chapter 1 : Origines

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je viens par ici pour vous soumettre une nouvelle histoire de ma confection. Bien que les autres soient toujours en cours, celle-ci me trottait dans la tête, donc je l'ai écrite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je dénie toute responsabilité en cas de fou-rire, ou d'étouffement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Origines

Monkey D. Garp , tout en surveillant ses arrières, remplis de pirates plus ou moins tendus, monta lentement à bord du célèbre bateau à tête de baleine de Shirohige, affectueusement appelé Père par tous ses hommes. Le navire, surnommé Moby Dick, avait jeté l'ancre près d'une île neutre pour cette rencontre au sommet, sollicitée par leur dirigeant. Et, il fallait bien le dire, le vieil homme avait été profondément surpris, lorsqu'à Marin Ford, alors qu'il venait de plonger tête la première dans son assiette, il avait reçu un oiseau messager, dans son bureau, lui laissant un message de la part de l'un des Yonkus. Après tout, quel pirate saint d'esprit pouvait décemment faire appel à un Vice-Amiral de la marine. Et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait de Garp au poing, le héros. Mais saint d'esprit n'était pas tout à fait un terme que l'on pouvait appliquer à l'un des empereurs des mers. C'était même tout à fait l'inverse en réalité. Ainsi, bien que sur ses gardes, Garp accepta de répondre à l'invitation en tout discrétion. Il avait envie de savoir ce que pouvait désirer un tel homme de la part d'un de ses ennemis. Cela était surement d'une grosse importance pour qu'il mette leur animosité de côté.

Alors qu'il accédait à la plateforme principale, remplies de la majorité des pirates de Shirohige, avec, entre autres, Marco le Phénix, commandant de la 1ère division ou Diamond Joz, le commandant de la 3ème division, il choisit consciemment de diffuser un peu de son haki des rois. Après tout, malgré cette « chaleureuse » invitation, il restait sur un des plus grands navires pirates de cette ère. Une fois le centre atteint, il jeta vers son « ennemi » juré une bouteille géante remplie de saké, ou de décoction médicinale suivant la vision de la chose. Il semblait que c'était une sorte de rituel pour tout invité un minimum civilisé de faire ce geste. Ensuite seulement, le Marine s'assit en tailleur, prêt à entendre ce que voulait lui dire son vieil ennemi.  
\- Garp, commença-t-il. Toi et moi nous sommes souvent affrontés par le passé. Certes moins qu'avec Roger mais tout de même.  
\- En effet, c'était le bon vieux temps en quelque sorte, rigola l'homme.  
\- En hommage à ces années passées, j'aurai une requête pour toi. Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que je ne peux quitter ce navire sans avoir à minima deux ou trois amiraux sur les bras. Et en général c'est vrai. Mais comme ce sont des bons à rien, j'ai déjà réussi cela, gurararara !  
\- Je ne suis en rien surpris, fit Garp, blasé et amusé malgré lui.  
\- Cependant, au cours de ces virées, je me suis épris d'une femme comme il arrive à tout homme. Et nous avons fini par nous unir.  
\- En voilà un fait intéressant.  
\- Et ce n'est pas fini. Tu ne connais pas les meilleures choses, sourit l'immense homme. Une de ces choses est le fait que de cette union est née une enfant.  
\- Une enfant ? Questionna le vice-amiral, surpris.  
« Il suit sans le vouloir les traces de Roger, Bwa ha ha ha ha »  
\- Cependant, quelques jours à peine après sa naissance, sa mère fut tuée. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était traquée, et elle n'avait plus la force de fuir. L'enfant, quant à elle me fut confiée. Elle est à ce bord en ce moment, à l'infirmerie pour sa protection.  
\- Et pourquoi donc donnes-tu une telle information à un Marine, Shirohige ? Demanda Garp, bien qu'il en voie la raison.  
\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es en rien un monstre. Tu es de ceux qui protègent la vie envers et contre tout. Et je suis persuadé que tu sais que le seul crime de cette enfant, est l'identité de ses parents. Si elle est découverte, elle sera condamnée, et le monde connaîtra la même purge que celle ayant suivi la mort de Roger pour trouver son hypothétique enfant.

Autour des deux hommes, la tension venait de monter d'un cran. Les hommes du Yonku savaient pertinemment que la fille unique de leur « père » était à bord, et ils comptaient bien veiller sur la vie de leur nouvelle sœur. Nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas été d'accord avec le choix de leur capitaine de révéler cette ascendance à un Marine, t avaient voulu garder la petite à bord. Mais Edward NewGate n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'homme savait que sa fille courrait un danger à la fois par son père et sa mère. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse cela pendant son enfance.

Garp, lui, pensait à Ace en entendant cela. Après tout le petit garçon vivait dans ce même danger alors que son seul crime était sa vie. Même en tant que Marine, il trouvait cela cruel et injuste. En se disant ces mots, il se promit donc de protéger la vie de cette petite, comme celle d'Ace et de son petit-fils qui allait venir au monde dans 1 ou 2 ans puisque son bon à rien de fils avait fini par trouver une compagne.  
\- Tu veux donc que je prenne cette petite avec moi. Mais qui donc te dit que je n'en ferais pas une marine, ou que je ne la livrerai pas ?  
\- Pour la livrer, je n'y crois absolument pas. Quant à en faire une marine, je respecterai ses choix, mais je pense que l'appel de la mer sera le plus fort et qu'elle finira pirate, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
\- Pfff, je vous jure ces pirates. Très bien, je prendrais soin d'elle pendant son enfance, mais je ne peux rien garantir pour la suite et tu le sais.  
\- Bien sûr, après, ce sera à elle de prendre son destin en main, fit l'homme.

Sur ces mots, Shirohige se leva, le rendant encore plus imposant qu'assis, et se détourna du marine afin de pénétrer dans la cabine derrière lui, celle qui donnait sur l'infirmerie. Il se passa quelques instants au cours desquels Garp supposa que l'adulte faisait ses adieux à sa petite qu'il n'allait pas revoir avant très longtemps. Le vieil homme vit aussi le 1er commandant le rejoindre, mais n'en comprit pas vraiment le but. Ce n'est qu'en renforçant son haki de l'observation qu'il comprit pourquoi, en entendant Marco faire lui aussi ses adieux à l'enfant, en tant que parrain. Cela fit sourire le vieux marine, malgré lui.  
Ils finirent par ressortir de la cabine, les yeux brillants, Newgate tenant dans son immense main un couffin. Et à l'intérieur de ce couffin, une minuscule petite fille, dont les cheveux promettaient d'être aussi blancs que son père (fait étonnant puisque de son jeune temps Shirohige était blond), et dont les yeux tiraient vers le bleu de l'orage. Elle était enroulée bien chaudement dans une couverture. Un grand sourire barrait le visage de la petite qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais était heureuse d'être « dans les bras » de son papa. Shirohige s'approcha du marine, et lui remit le berceau, avec l'enfant gazouillant dedans. Garp regarda l'enfant, et tomba sous le charme de sa frimousse. Elle était adorable pour le vieux grand-père, déjà gaga d'Ace, qu'il était.  
\- Et comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?  
\- Elle se nomme Newgate D. Mizuo. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon de taire à la fois le D et le nom de famille.  
\- D ? Comment peut-elle porter le D ? Tu n'en es pas un, affirma le héros.  
\- Gurarara, heureusement que non je n'en suis pas un, sinon j'aurai fait bien plus de dégâts. Mais sa mère en était.  
\- Sa mère ? De qui s'agit-il ? La curiosité s'était éveillée chez le vieil homme.  
\- Je n'en dirais pas plus. Cela serait trop dangereux. Pour elle et pour toi !  
\- Il faut faire attention. Les D ne sont pas souvent en odeur de sainteté au Gouvernement Mondial. Moi-même j'ai déjà eu des ennuis, c'est pour dire.  
\- Je le sais. D'où le besoin de cacher son nom. Je ne demanderais qu'une chose : qu'elle ait l'amour d'une mère, puisqu'elle ne connaîtra jamais la sienne.  
\- Je la confierai à une jeune fille que je connais. Ce sera probablement plus une sœur, mais elle a un écart d'âge suffisant. Elle grandira avec mon petit-fils lorsque celui viendra au monde.  
\- Un petit-fils ? Il sera surement aussi dérangé que toi, gurarara !  
\- Peut-être. En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour la protéger.  
\- Bien. J'en suis soulagé. Je te remercie, Garp au Poing, déclara Shirohige, solennel.  
\- Je vais partir, avant que le QG de la Marine ne remarque que je leur ai faussé compagnie. Je vais emmener l'enfant sur East Blue.  
\- La plus paisible des mers. Bon choix.

Les deux hommes, pour sceller cet accord, se serrèrent la main. Puis, Garp se retourna, prêt à quitter ce navire de fous pour retourner sur le sien, à tête de molosse. Alors qu'il allait partir, les quelques pirates ayant survécu à son haki formèrent une haie. Après tout, bien qu'ils ne partagent pas le même sang, cette enfant était un membre à part entière de leur famille, et il leur en coutait de la laisser partir. Marco, discrètement, avait des larmes aux yeux.  
\- A un de ces jours, NEWGATE D. MIZUO ! Hurlèrent-ils.  
Puis Garp, ému malgré lui, partit, bien décidé à amener la petite en sûreté. Voguer dans le nouveau monde, et avec un nouveau-né n'était pas de tout repos et le Vice-Amiral ne tenait pas particulièrement à se promener plus longtemps dans cette zone emplie de dangers divers. C'est donc à grande vitesse que son navire rejoignit l'extrémité de cette mer qualifiée comme la plus dangereuse, afin de faire couvrir son bateau et de traverser l'île des hommes poissons, qui se trouvait sous la protection du père de l'enfant qu'il portait. Quand ce fut fait, ils partirent, en direction d'East-Blue, où Garp confia le bébé à Makino, qui avait tout juste une vingtaine d'années. Il était persuadé qu'elle veillerait sur cette enfant. Il la prévint aussi qu'il lui confierait son petit-fils, et que lorsqu'ils auraient 7 et 9 ans, il les laisserait aux bandits des montagnes qu'il connaissait bien. Cela n'enchantait pas la jeune femme, mais elle savait que Garp voulait entraîner sa famille. Elle prit donc sur elle.  
\- Mais qui est-elle ?  
\- Une enfant de pirate. Je ne fais que la protéger de cette vie. Tu peux l'appeler Mizuo, c'est son prénom.  
\- Garp, décidément vous prenez sous votre aile tous les enfants de pirates qui passent.  
\- Non, je ne m'occupe que des plus prometteurs, lui répondit le vieil homme.

Il quitta ensuite le village, afin de rejoindre la base de Marin Ford où il croisa son supérieur, l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku le Bouddha. Ce dernier connaissait Garp aussi bien qu'il connaissait l'intérieur de sa poche. Et il était persuadé, qu'avec l'air d'innocent à damner un saint qu'affichait le marine, il venait de faire quelque chose qui ne rentrait absolument pas dans les clous plantés par le gouvernement Mondial. Mais, n'ayant pas encore envie d'embêter son vieil ami, et n'ayant pas de preuves, il le laissa en paix. Le vieux marine put donc rejoindre son bureau, et s'y installer. Il devint alors penseur. Tout comme Shirohige, il pensait que l'ère qui débutait allait être passionnante. Ace, cette enfant, son petit-fils (ou sa petite-fille à naître), les gens qui arrivaient promettaient à la fois merveilles et cauchemars pour le monde.  
\- Shishishi, je pense que les années à venir vont être intéressantes. Comment allez-vous grandir, Gol D. Ace et Newgate D. Mizuo ? Chuchota tout bas le héros. Vous les enfants de la mer…

Sur la plus dangereuse des mers, une voix solitaire s'éleva sur un navire à tête de baleine. Elle semblait appartenir à un homme et à un tout à la fois.  
\- Bonne chance, mon enfant, dit-elle, avec pour seuls témoins le vent et la pluie

* * *

Je serais ravie d'avoir vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2 : Deux terreurs et un Yonku

_**Hello everybody,**_

 _ **De ce que j'ai pu voir, j'ai quelques personnes qui suivent cette fan fiction, et j'en suis heureuse. Si possible, j'aimerai bien avoir quelques review, même anonymes sur vos impressions, vos idées, voire même vos critiques si elles sont constructives.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_ : Deux terreurs et un Yonku

Sept longues années venaient de s'écouler au village de Fushia. L'enfant de Shirohige avait bien grandi. Comme l'avait supposé son père, ses longs cheveux étaient de la couleur de la neige, tandis que ses yeux, qui avaient gardé la teinte de l'orage, brillaient déjà d'une grande détermination. Bien que Makino lui ait donné une éducation de jeune fille, la petite était relativement « sauvage ». Elle préférait courir dans les bois, pieds nus, que d'écouter des cours sur les bonnes manières. De plus, ayant hérité du jeune Monkey comme petit frère, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix que de s'adapter, et d'apprécier ce mode de vie puisqu'il ne cessait de partir en tous sens dès que personne ne le surveillait. Elle était toujours celle qui allait le chercher pour ne pas se faire taper dessus par leur grand-père, qui ne se privait pas de venir leur administrer une correction en dépit de tout. Mais malgré ces petits moments, sa vie n'était pas toujours rose. Quand elle avait eu quatre ans, leur grand-père était venu la voir, et lui avait dit sans ambages le nom de son père (bien que ce ne soit pas celui sous lequel le monde le connaissait). Il avait rajouté qu'elle ne devrait jamais le mentionner, à moins de vouloir être condamnée à mort pour le simple crime d'être née. Sa lignée n'avait pas le droit d'exister, comme celles de tous les illustres pirates. Mais heureusement, son quotidien l'empêchait de trop penser à cela. Il faut bien dire que leur vie avait quelque peu changé suite à l'arrivé d'un pirate dans leur village. Il se servait de cette île comme point d'ancrage pour visiter les environs, et ne cessait de raconter ses aventures aux deux enfants, émerveillés de tout cela.

Son nom ? Akagami No Shanks. Sans même le savoir, il leur donnait le goût de l'aventure, mais surtout le désir profond de suivre leurs rêves. Bien entendu, le rouquin avait assez facilement remarqué la ressemblance entre le petit garçon et le grand héros de la Marine, Garp, ainsi qu'une identique concordance entre la fillette, Barbe-Blanche et une femme qu'il avait connu, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de les pousser en avant. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour faire de même avec l'enfant qu'aurait dû avoir son ancien capitaine. Mais malheureusement, rien ne servait de se lamenter. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer.

Un jour, l'équipage de pirates rapporta au village ce qui représentait pour eux une immense fortune. Il s'agissait de très fruits du démon, tous avec des pouvoirs différents. Il était rare de trouver autant de fruits de cette race dans un endroit aussi paisible et restreint qu'East Blue, mais les pirates ne pouvaient que s'en satisfaire. C'est donc en pensant à ce trésor qu'ils festoyèrent au bar dont Makino était la tenancière. L'alcool et les rires furent de la partie pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, accompagné de sa minable mais nombreuse petite bande, fasse son entrée.  
\- Eh bien ! Que voilà une jolie fête pour des ringards se prenant pour des pirates, commença-t-il.  
\- C'est pas Shanks le Roux ? Chuchota l'un.  
\- C'est bien drôle de les voir ripailler comme si de rien n'était, continua le chef.  
En disant ces mots, il s'approcha du comptoir.  
-De l'alcool pour mes hommes, réclama-t-il.  
\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai plus rien à disposition. Ces messieurs en ont fait leur consommation, répondit doucement Makino.  
\- Mais nous pouvons toujours partager, continua Shanks, de bonne humeur.

Malheureusement, cette humeur ne semblait pas contagieuse. Le bandit préféra lui renverser la boisson sur la tête, s'attirant les foudres de l'équipage et des deux enfants.  
\- Eh arrête d'embêter Shanks, cria le petit Luffy, pas content.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce microbe ? S'amusa l'homme.  
Mais Shanks, lui, ne disait rien, il se contenter de soupirer en pensant au fait que Makino allait devoir réparer les dégâts. Mais quand il s'aperçut que l'un de ses jeunes protégés allait se précipiter sur le bandit, armé, pour venger l'honneur de son idole, il se dépêcha de lui attraper un bras… qui s'allongea. Cela attira des cris de surprises de la part des pirates, mais aussi des bandits. Un gamin en caoutchouc, et puis quoi encore ?!  
\- LUFFY ! Hurla Shanks. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?  
\- Luffy, aurais-tu mangé un fruit ressemblant à ça ? Demanda Lucky Roo, en lui montrant le dessin d'un fruit violet, orné d'étranges mosaïques noires.  
\- Bien sûr, j'avais faim, répondit le petit garçon de sept ans. D'ailleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Mais Mizu en a mangé un aussi tu sais.  
Quand la fillette entendit son petit frère dire cela, elle voulut se faire toute petite, mais se fit attraper par le second de celui qu'elle admirait, Ben Beckmann. Il la tenait devant lui sans lui faire le moindre mal, par le col de son t-shirt, tandis que la petite affichait un air digne d'un ange. Cela fit sourire le second, bien malgré lui.  
\- Petite ? Tu en as mangé un aussi ?  
\- Eto… Je peux demander un joker ? Questionna l'enfant.  
\- On ne va pas te manger voyons, déclara Shanks, on veut juste savoir. Il y en avait trois après tout.  
\- J'ai mangé un fruit bleu, finit par dire la petite.  
\- Ce doit être le Mizu Mizu no Mi, devina le capitaine roux. Cela ira parfaitement avec ton prénom hahaha.  
Et les pirates partirent dans un immense fou rire en disant cela. La coïncidence était vraiment intéressante en dépit de la disparition de leur trésor. Cependant, cela ne disait absolument pas où était passé le dernier.  
\- Et le troisième fuit les enfants ?  
\- On n'en sait rien, répondirent un peu trop vite les deux enfants, ce qui laissa penser aux adultes qu'ils mentaient, et mal qui plus est.

En réalité, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de cacher le fruit pour le donner. Ils avaient entendu leur grand-père dire qu'il allait sous peu les confier à quelqu'un dans les montagnes pour les renforcer un peu, et que cette personne s'occupait déjà d'un jeune garçon. Les deux petits avaient donc voulu garder le fuit pour l'offrir à leur futur partenaire en guise de bonne foi. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il en penserait. Les pirates, bien malgré eux, mais ne voulant pas faire peur ou blesser les enfants, abandonnèrent. Après tout, ils devaient avoir une raison qu'ils jugeaient valable puisque ce n'était pas leur genre de chaparder sans raison. Et puis, cela montrait qu'ils feraient de bons pirates. De leur côté, les bandits commençaient à trouver le temps long. Les pirates n'avaient eu de cesse de les ignorer depuis la découverte de la bêtise du gamin. Ils semblaient complètement ignorer leur existence, qui s'était donc apparemment muée en une simple extension du bar. Mais cela les agaçaient profondément.

\- On ne vous dérange pas par hasard ?  
\- Maintenant que vous le dites, répondirent en chœur certains des pirates.  
\- Bande de ploucs. Vous faites les fiers mais ne valez rien.  
En disant cela, il cassa quelques verres de plus, et quitta le bar. Mais les pirates ne s'en préoccupaient plus. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux deux enfants, et à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leurs pouvoirs. Luffy avait donc pris un fruit de la catégorie paramécia, et Mizuo, un fruit de type logia. Un fuit de l'eau, cela pouvait être une chose intéressante. Après tout, les possesseurs de fruits ne devaient ils pas être maudis par les eaux ?  
La journée se termina. Les pirates partirent dormir sur leur bateau afin de repartir en exploration au petit matin, à la fraiche. Mais cette journée-ci se révéla bien plus marquante que ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait.

Alors que l'équipage dans son ensemble était en train de se balader sur d'autres îles, les deux benjamins de fushia se sustentaient, assis dans le bar de Makino. Ils s'amusaient à imaginer leurs pouvoirs. Et prenaient les paris sur qui serait le plus puissant, dans la plus pure des joies enfantines. Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée quand le bandit de la veille choisit de refaire son entrée. Il s'assit à une place, exigeant de l'alcool en supposant que puisque les pirates étaient absents, le stock devait être plein. Agacée, Mizuo se précipita sur lui, mais avant même de faire un geste, se fit empoigner à la gorge. Elle ne put alors rien faire, mis à part se débattre pour respirer. Elle ne savait pas encore quel était son pouvoir et comment y faire appel. Luffy, pour sa part, avait voulu lancer son poing pistolet, mais n'avait réussi qu'à s'assommer tout seul. Malgré les cris de Makino, les deux enfants se firent traîner à l'extérieur du lieu, et à moitié écraser au sol. Le bandit s'amusait à taper sur le garçon, rigolant de son pouvoir qu'il jugeait inutile et stupide, alors que lui-même se baladait avec 10 personnes pour montrer sa puissance.

Mal lui en prit de faire cela car Shanks, ainsi que ses hommes profitèrent de ce moment pour revenir.  
\- Tiens, mais c'est mon ami le bandit des collines, fit l'homme, plus sombre que d'ordinaire.  
\- Mesdemoiselles les pirates sont de retour, comme c'est charmant, lui retourna l'homme.  
Shanks, tout en parlant, avançait lentement.  
\- Arrête-toi ou je te descends. J'aurais aucun remords, le prévint un des subalternes, en pointant son pistolet sur le capitaine.  
\- Quand tu dégaines, tu dois être prêt à risquer ta vie, déclara le roux.  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me chante là ?  
\- Je dis juste qu'au lieu de me menacer, tu devrais me tuer, car le pistolet pointé sur toi n'est pas là pour faire joli.  
Un coup de feu retenti alors, et le bandit s'effondra.  
\- Quel lâche, il l'a abattu par derrière !  
\- Lâche ? Vous vous êtes attaqué à notre capitaine, fit remarquer le second. On n'est pas là pour prendre le thé.  
Le jeune roux, pour sa part, n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le traitement cruel infligé à deux enfants aussi jeunes, qu'il aimait bien de surcroît. Et il comptait bien le faire payer aux bandits.  
\- Alors comme ça vous vous en prenez à des enfants de même pas 10 ans ? Dont une fille de surcroît ? Quel courage messieurs les bandits ! Commenta Shanks.  
\- Au lieu de prendre pitié de ces morveux, tu ferais mieux de te soucier de toi l'apprenti pirate, répondit narquoisement le bandit.  
Plusieurs se jetèrent sur eux, mais Ben, en quelques coups bien placés les remit à leur place avec la crosse de son fusil.  
\- Retenez-le bien ! Nous sommes des pirates, pas des enfants de chœur ! Que vous m'humiliez, m'arrosiez de rhum en me crachez dessus, je m'en fiche. C'est aussi stupide que vous. Mais que vous vous en preniez à mes amis, des enfants, je ne le tolèrerais pas ! Maintenant, laissez les petits en paix. Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que ta tête est mise à prix à toi, rajouta Shanks en fixant le chef du groupe.  
Rempli de peur et comprenant son erreur, le bandit ne répliqua pas, et préféra lâcher une bombe de fumée, et en profiter pour disparaître,… en emmenant les enfants.  
\- Mon dieu, il a emmené Luffy et Mizuo ! S'apeura le pirate. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
\- Du calme capitaine, on va les retrouver, lui répondit gentiment Ben.

Mais pendant que le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille (non, non, pas Luffy) s'inquiétait comme seul un père pourrait le faire, le bandit avait réussi à trouver une barque et à y emmener ses deux petits prisonniers. Ces derniers, ligotés par une longue corde, n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose et s'en mordaient les doigts. Le pirate avait ensuite pris le large, pensant pouvoir échapper plus facilement aux pirates en colère. Il se retrouvait donc avec ses deux otages, en pleine mer, entouré de diverses bestioles marines.  
\- Alors les morveux, on fait moins les malins ? Rigola-t-il.  
\- Tu vas voir, Shanks va venir t'en coller une, fut la seule réponse que daignèrent donner les jeunots.  
\- Ce pirate de pacotille ? Même pas en rêve. Enfin bon, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de vous maintenant, alors adieu les enclumes.  
Et sur ces charmants mots, le bandit balança les deux enfants à la mer. Mais tandis que Luffy, comme tout bon possesseur de fruit du démon, se mettait à couler, sa grande sœur, elle, flottait tant bien que mal dans cette mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le fait d'être attachée l'entravait, mais elle ne coulait pas. Inquiète, mais tout aussi curieuse, la fillette se demanda comment ce fait était seulement possible. Après tout, elle avait un fruit, non ? Mais en regardant dans l'eau, presque transparente, elle se rendit compte de la raison. Le bas de son corps s'était partiellement transformé en eau, se mêlant ainsi à l'océan, et l'empêchant de se noyer. Satisfaite de sa découverte, Mizuo rejoignit difficilement son petit frère de cœur afin de l'empêcher de couler, et elle le retint contre elle. Mais il y avait une chose que ni les enfants, ni le bandit n'avaient prévu, ce fut l'arrivée d'un monstre marin qui avait senti la viande fraiche. Son premier mais non des moindres repas se composa d'un bandit, de son arme, mais aussi de son bateau.  
\- Oh, il risque d'avaler des arrêtes, non ? dit tout haut le jeune Luffy.  
\- Mmmh, surement, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit très digeste, lui répondit sa sœur, quoique inquiète.

Cependant, le monstre se tourna ensuite vers eux, prêt à en faire son 2ème repas. Cela serait certes frugal, mais on ne recule pas devant de la viande. Il commença à nager vers les deux petits, qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, emplis de terreur. Quand soudain, un bras ferme et protecteur s'enroula autour d'eux afin de les aider tandis qu'un autre bras était tendu en avant pour distraire l'animal. Et pour sa simple place, le bras en question fut simplement déchiré sur l'instant, causant probablement une grande douleur à son propriétaire qui ne dit pourtant mot. De plus, ce propriétaire n'était autre que Shanks, qui avait fini par retrouver la trace de ses petits protégés et qui s'était jeté à l'eau pour les aider. Il avait réussi à les attraper juste avant le funeste moment, leur sauvant assurément la vie.  
\- Luffy, Mizuo, vous allez bien ? Questionna l'adulte, inquiet.  
\- Shanks,… Tu,… Ton… commença Luffy.  
\- Ton bras ! Termina sa sœur.  
\- Un bras, ce n'est rien, tant que vous êtes en vie et en un seul morceau. Je m'en serai voulu s'il vous était arrivé quoique ce soit, déclara doucement le rouquin, un doux sourire aux lèvres malgré sa douleur. Et puis, je crois que nous avons pu avoir un aperçu de tes pouvoirs jeune fille. En le développant, il deviendra très utile, à mon avis.

Mais les deux enfants, trop apeurés et tristes de la suite d'évènements ne l'écoutaient pas réellement et préféraient pleurer de tout leur soul. Le capitaine finit donc par les ramener à son navire afin de leur faire rejoindre la terre ferme. Voyant qu'ils étaient secoués, les différents adultes du navire ne les embêtèrent pas, préférant s'occuper de leur capitaine blessé. A leur arrivée au port, Makino et le maire mirent au lit les deux enfants. Durant toute la fin de la journée, Shanks pour sa part discuta des jeunes et de ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, avec les villageois.  
Et comme il l'avait déclaré, au petit matin, tout son équipage était prêt à lever l'ancre vers de nouvelles aventures sur Grand Line. Les deux enfants, réveillés et de nouveau de bonne humeur, les regardaient faire avec tristesse, de grosses larmes inondant leurs yeux.  
\- Allons mes petites enclumes, vous n'allez pas pleurer tout de même ? Questionna le pirate.  
\- Non parce que tu vas nous prendre à bord, lui répondit Luffy, plein d'entrain.  
\- Jamais de la vie, gamin ! S'amusa Shanks.  
\- Eh ben tant pis. Parce que nous on deviendra de grands pirates et qu'on va tout vous rafler sous le nez, scanda la petite Mizuo, son sang s'exprimant plus fort que tout.  
\- Oui, et même que moi je serais le seigneur des pirates ! Cria Luffy.  
\- Oh, tu seras donc plus fort que nous ? Demanda Shanks.  
\- Oui, je réunirais un super équipage et on trouvera l'One Piece !  
\- Et toi ? Fut la question de Shanks à Mizuo.  
\- Moi ? Je deviendrai la femme pirate la plus puissante des mers et je voyagerais partout, sur toutes les îles.  
\- En voilà des rêves intéressants et pleins d'ambitions, sourit le jeune capitaine roux. Je pense donc que mes trésors seront entre de bonnes mains avec vous.  
En disant cela, Shanks prenait son chapeau de paille et le posait sur la tête du jeune garçon dont les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Puis il dégrafa sa vieille cape et la mit sur les frêles épaules de la petite fille. Elle aurait pu lui faire office de couverture vu sa longueur. Cette cape lui venait de Rayleigh, son ancien mentor dans l'équipage de Gol , et le second avait désiré lui en faire cadeau, comme pour lui dire qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés.  
\- Vous me rendrez tout cela quand vous serez devenus de grands pirates, S'exclama l'adulte, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres et celles de ses hommes.  
Puis, il remonta sur son navire, et enfila une autre cape pour le protéger de la fraîcheur. Ce n'était pas sa préférée puisqu'elle était sur les épaules de l'enfant restée sur le port, mais elle suffirait pour les années à venir.  
\- Shanks, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Le questionna un de ses seconds.  
\- Absolument. J'étais pareil étant enfant. Je suis persuadé qu'ils deviendront de puissants pirates à l'avenir.  
\- Imagine la tête de Shirohige avec ces deux morpions, sourit Ben.  
\- Me donne pas l'idée, je pourrais les embarquer, rigola Shanks en retour.  
\- Shanks-nii-san ! Cria Mizuo, tout en donnant un surnom plutôt familier au jeune roux. Attends j'ai une question !  
En disant cela la petite se jeta dans l'eau sans aucune peur et le rejoignit.  
\- Nom d'un pirate, fais attention, tu ne sais pas à quel point ton pouvoir est fiable dans l'eau, râla Shanks, qui avait pourtant un sourire radieux aux lèvres suite à l'appellation de l'enfant.  
\- Mon grand-père, enfin celui de Luffy m'a dit que mon papa était pirate. Et je me demandais si tu le connaissais.  
\- Un pirate, tiens donc. Tu connais son nom ?  
\- Jiji m'en a dit un mais je sais pas si c'est le nom sous lequel il se présente.  
\- Quel est-il ?  
\- Edward Newgate, déclara la fillette.

En entendant cela, Shanks faillit passer par-dessus bord tandis que certains de ses hommes manquaient la mort par suffocation de peu. Son intuition avait donc été vérifiée. Naturellement, il connaissait le véritable nom de l'un de ses grands rivaux. Mais de là à penser qu'il avait une fille sur East Blue, il y avait plus qu'un océan. Elle avait vraiment dans le sang la piraterie. Si ça se trouve, Luffy aussi avait ce qu'il fallait dans le sang pour aller loin.  
\- Je ne veux pas gâcher ta surprise donc je ne donnerai pas son identité, mais en effet je le connais et c'est un homme puissant et respectable. Tu peux être fière d'être sa fille.  
\- Même… Même s'il m'a laissée ? Questionna la petite, triste.  
\- Il l'a probablement fait pour ton bien. La vie de pirate n'est pas simple et tu aurais pu être en danger. Allez fais pas cette tête, tu le reverras, j'en suis sûr. Retourne au port miss et deviens forte !  
Mizuo lui fit un sourire et retourna sur la terre ferme, sa nouvelle cape bien accrochée à ses épaules.  
Shanks, lui, sourit, le regard dans le vague. L'ère qui s'annonçait allait être passionnante.  
Et le navire de l'équipage du roux mit les voiles, voguant vers d'autres aventures.

* * *

\- Shanks-nii-san ? Questionna Luffy, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Il est un peu comme un grand frère, non ? Et il nous a sauvés !  
\- C'est vrai, sourit le petit.  
\- Allez, viens, on va aller embêter le maire !

* * *

 _ **Voilà un chapitre de terminé !**_

 _ **Ace : Quoi ? Déjà ?**_  
 _ **Mizuo (moi en gros) : Bah oui, j'ai pas 15 bras !**_  
 _ **Ace : Écris plus vite ! Je suis même pas encore dedans, moi...**_  
 _ **Mizuo: Tkt, tu y seras dans le prochain chapitre ^^  
Luffy : Ouais, on va voir Ace !  
Miauo, Ace : Luffy, cours pas partout !**_

 _ **Review ?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Entraînement et rencontre

_**Coucou !**_

 _ **Voici mon 3ème chapitre. Merci à Naoli pour ta petite review qui m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai hâte d'en recevoir d'autres ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaît et vous fait rire autant que je rigole en l'écrivant ^^**_

 _ **A vos plumes :)**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_ Entraînement et rencontre unique

Shanks n'était parti que depuis une semaine lorsque le grand-père de Luffy revint les voir. Il venait de prendre quelques congés, et avait envie de faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps : confier Luffy et Mizuo à Dadan afin que les petits rencontrent Ace, et s'entraînent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il arriva dans le village et vit les deux enfants courir l'un derrière l'autre, avec deux petites épées de bois à la main. L'un avait un chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne, et l'autre, une longue cape noire, traînant par terre, sur les épaules. Ces deux objets rappelaient d'ailleurs de vagues souvenirs au vieux marine. C'est lorsqu'il entendit leurs mots qu'il s'énerva.

\- Attends vil pirate, tu ne peux devenir le roi. Ce sera moi le roi des pirates !  
\- N't'en fais donc pas chapeau de paille ! Je compte bien devenir la femme pirate la plus puissante ! Une alliance sera donc envisageable !  
\- Hum Hum, fit Garp, faisant blêmir ses deux petits-enfants. Qu'entends-je donc ? Vous ne voulez pas être des marines ?  
En entendant cela, les deux enfants partirent en courant en hurlant qu'ils seraient des pirates, mais ce fut sans compter sur la vivacité de leur Jiji qui les rattrapa bien vite. Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut que son poing rebondisse sur son petit-fils, et traverse sa petite-fille. Quand donc avaient-ils mangé un fruit du démon ? Il corrigea le tir en renforçant très légèrement son poing pour pouvoir les toucher et leur laisser une belle bosse chacun, qui les cloua au sol, la tête dans la terre.  
\- Vous serez de fiers soldats ! Scanda le vieil homme.  
\- JAMAIS ! Répondirent les gamins.  
\- Je pense que je vous ai laissé trop de mou. Je vais vous confier à quelqu'un qui va vous recadrer.

Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Mizuo s'empressa de récupérer le fruit qu'elle avait caché, et de le mettre à l'abri. Le Marine les attrapa ensuite, comme deux sacs à patates, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, ne les laissant même pas dire au revoir. Après une marche de quelques heures, il arriva devant une vieille bâtisse en bois, pleine de trous. Il posa donc les deux enfants au sol, et alla frapper à la porte pendant que les petits se relevaient. Alors que Luffy allait se mettre à crier, il se reçut un crachat sur la joue. Il se retourna et vit que l'origine du coup était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en batailles, avec des taches de rousseur sous les yeux, et un air renfrogné. Il semblait agacé rien que de les voir.  
\- Voyons Ace, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on accueille ses invités, fit remarquer Garp qui avait tout vu. Tu ne viens plus saluer ton vieux grand-père ?  
\- Pfffff, fut la seule réponse du jeune garçon de 10 ans, qui se releva et s'enfonça dans la forêt à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait.  
\- Ah Dadan !  
\- Garp-san ? Tu viens enfin récupérer ton môme ? C'est pas trop tôt. Ce petit est une vraie terreur.  
\- Ah non, je viens te confier mon autre petit-fils et ma petite-fille, déclara le Marine avec un grand sourire.  
\- QUOI ? Mais tu en as combien comme ça ?  
\- Ce sont les derniers ! Je compte sur toi pour en faire de bons soldats.  
\- Mais comment des bandits peuvent faire ça ?  
\- c'est ton job !  
Et Garp partit, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les enfants derrière lui.  
\- Bon, toi le garçon, tu vas aller chercher du bois pour le feu, et toi la fille tu vas aller faire la lessive. Vous n'êtes pas en vacances, il faudra gagner votre bouffe.  
Mais les deux enfants, peu décidés à écouter la femme, venaient de déposer la plupart de leurs affaires et de se précipiter dehors, à la suite d'Ace.  
\- Génial, deux voyous sauvages de plus, remarqua la brigand. Je sens que le temps, presque paisible, est terminé.

Ace, pour sa part, n'avait en aucun cas envie que les deux gosses le suivent, et essaya de les semer par tous les moyens durant le mois qui suivit. Il les laissa tomber dans des ravins, pleurer devant de grosses bêtes,… Il ne se montra qu'un poil plus agréable avec la fillette, peut-être par galanterie. Quand elle tombait, il laissait discrètement une branche pour la rattraper par exemple, mais il ne la laissait pas pour autant le suivre. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, les deux jeunes finirent par réussir à le suivre sans le perdre en route, et rejoignirent donc un nouvel endroit. Il s'agissait du Grey Terminal, une décharge qui entourait une des plus belles villes d'East Blue et où l'on trouvait des gens considérés comme des rebus de la société. Pirates, anciens esclaves, marchands ayant fait faillite, on trouvait des gens de caste différentes, mais tous à la même enseigne. Mais la zone, pleine d'objets restaient une aire de jeu géante pour les enfants, surtout les démunis, comme eux. Ces derniers, continuaient de suivre Ace, et finirent par le trouver, en haut d'un arbre, accompagné d'un autre garçon, aux cheveux blonds frisés, et habillé d'une veste bleu marine ainsi que d'un chapeau haut de forme.  
\- ACE ! Cria Luffy.  
En entendant les cris, le blond et le noiraud baissèrent les yeux, et virent les deux autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les regarder.  
\- Ace, tu t'es fait suivre ? Remarqua Sabo.  
\- Bah je vois pas comment ils ont fait. Ce chemin est impossible pour des hommes et ce sont des gosses.  
\- Parle pour le garçon, je dirais que la fille a plus ou moins notre âge.  
\- On fait quoi, Ils ont vu notre trésor…  
\- Je sais pas, t'en penses quoi ?  
\- Pas le choix ! On les attrape et on les tue, répondit Ace.  
Ces mots firent blêmir les deux autres mais leurs aînés leur tombèrent dessus rapidement et les ligotèrent. Ils commencèrent ensuite à se disputer afin de savoir lequel devait les tuer, mais au vu de leur jeune âge, aucun ne semblait réellement disposé à le faire. C'est en entendant des pirates les chercher qu'ils finirent même par les libérer afin d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Ils voulaient écouter ce que les adultes savaient pour pouvoir déplacer leur butin.

Malheureusement, Luffy, qui ne tenait pas en place se retrouva devant aussi sec et se fit attraper par les pirates qui cherchaient Ace et Sabo pour leur trésor.  
\- ACEEEEE ! hurla le petit garçon, apeuré. MIZZZZZUUUUUU !  
\- Mais quel boulet ton petit frère, chuchota Ace à Mizuo.  
\- Roooh ça va, il n'a que 7 ans, répondit la gamine inquiète.  
\- Bah nous on en a que 10, lui dit en retour Sabo. Et toi ?  
\- J'en ai 9 mais je vais en avoir dix dans l'année, sourit la fillette.  
\- Oh, tu es donc de la même année que nous en fait. On n'aurait pas dit.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment de taper la discute, cet imbécile risque de tout dévoiler.  
\- Il n'en fera rien, déclara la fillette.  
\- C'est qu'un gosse, bien sûr qu'il va parler.  
Mais Luffy, lui, n'avait cure de ce que disaient les pirates. Il ne comptait rie dire du tout, bien que son visage laissait dévoiler qu'il savait ce qu'il en était. Il fut donc ramené au repaire Porchemy qui voulait lui soutirer des infos. Ace et Sabo, eux, en profitèrent pour déplacer leur trésor, avec l'aide de la jeune fille, même si elle aurait préféré aidé son frère. Ce n'est que le soir venu, que Sabo revint en leur disant que Luffy n'avait rien dit puisqu'aucun pirate n'était à leur repaire.  
\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, s'amusa Mizuo.  
\- Ace ? Il faut peut-être qu'on aille l'aider ? Non ? Questionna Sabo.  
\- Rahhh, il m'énerve ce môme. Il ne peut rien faire seul !  
\- Je te trouve bien méchant et bien amer, dit doucement la seule fille. En tout cas, c'est mon frère donc, moi, je vais l'aider.

Elle partit alors comme elle était venue, tout en prenant un autre morceau de métal qui traînait par là. Ace la regarda s'en aller, pensif. Elle ne savait rien de lui et elle le jugeait. De quel droit ? Mais une part du jeune garçon pensait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Comment pouvait-il laisser clamser un gamin ? C'est donc en râlant qu'il dit à son ami blond qu'ils allaient aider Luffy, attirant un large sourire sur le visage de son camarade. Ce dernier commençait à apprécier les deux plus jeunes, trouvant qu'ils avaient du cran pour avoir collé Ace durant un mois entier, mais aussi pour ne rien lâcher sous la torture dans le cas du plus jeune. C'est donc en courant qu'ils rejoignirent la fille. Celle-ci en fut bien surprise, mais choisit de ne rien dire pour ne pas attirer l'agacement de celui qui était le plus âgé de la bande. Après tout, ils allaient l'aider à récupérer son frangin donc c'était un gentil malgré ses airs butés. C'est dans un silence de funérailles qu'ils observèrent ce qui se passait dans le repaire de Porchemy, situé en contrebas d'une montagne, dans une baie donnant sur l'océan. Ils le virent ainsi frapper Luffy, ligoté par une corde accrochée au plafond, avec des gants recouverts de piques et devenus rouge à cause du sang. La violence qu'il montrait les effrayait quelque peu, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter. Mizuo avait du mal à voir son petit frère dans cet état. Et Ace, bien malgré lui, se mit à voir rouge. Peu de personnes appréciaient son existence, enfin l'existence de ce qu'il représentait, et voir une des personnes qui semblait l'apprécier se faire malmener le rendait fou inconsciemment. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas tolérer ce fait. C'est donc en poussant un cri rageur qu'il se lança à travers la fenêtre de la cabane des pirates, accompagné de Sabo et de Mizuo, dans le même état que lui. Les pensées de Mizuo avaient d'ailleurs suivit à peu près le même raisonnement. Luffy, en les voyant arriver, eut un petit sourire douloureux, tandis que les pirates s'esclaffèrent, satisfaits de voir leur proie réelle les rejoindre.

\- ARRETEZ ! Tempêtèrent les trois enfants.  
\- Tiens, voilà donc nos deux petits voleurs hahaha ! Et ils se sont même trouvé une copine. Comme c'est touchant de voir cela. Attrapez-les !  
Ace, avec la vigueur de sa jeunesse, se jeta directement sur le chef de la bande, afin qu'il ne se préoccupe plus de Luffy. Mais ce geste ne lui valut qu'une chose : se faire prendre à la gorge.  
\- S…Sabo…  
\- Aye !  
Le blond se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée, frappant le pirate par derrière pour lui faire lâcher son ami. Mizuo, pour sa part, évitait facilement les coups, et se précipita sur son frère qu'elle libéra rapidement, permettant ainsi à Sabo de le prendre sur une épaule. A son grand désespoir, Ace ne voulut cependant pas quitter l'endroit afin de battre Porchemy. Il ne voulait jamais fuir devant quiconque, ayant peur de laisser quelqu'un derrière. Le blond finit donc par reposer son nouvel ami sur le sol avant d'aller aux côtés de son plus vieil ami. Sur le moment, la seule fille ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Les aider ou assurer l'arrière. Mais en voyant l'immense pirate, le seul choix raisonnable (ou complètement inconscient) qui s'imposa à elle fut d'aller se poster avec les deux garçons.  
\- Comme c'est mignon, je vais trembler devant trois morpions qui, l'un sur l'autre, n'atteignent même pas le sommet de ma tête.  
\- Tu riras moins sous peu ! Scandèrent en chœur les jeunes.  
Et, tout en disant cela, ils se précipitèrent sur lui,… Et lui firent sa fête, puisque la bagarre se termina par la victoire sans appel du trio d'enfants. Le combat terminé, ils récupèrent Luffy qui s'était assoupi de fatigue, et quittèrent la baie, heureux de ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
\- Faim… Viande… Miam… furent les seuls mots d'un Luffy endormi sur les épaules d'Ace.  
\- Il ne pense qu'à manger ou bien ? Demanda Sabo.  
Mais alors qu'Ace allait dire que c'était un gamin, son ventre exprima son accord avec celui de Luffy, le faisant violemment rougir de honte.  
\- Oh, j'ai l'impression que vous allez surement vous entendre,… Ou vos ventres tout du moins, pouffa Sabo, et faisant éclater de rire la fillette.  
Mais son ventre aussi se manifesta dans la seconde, rendant Sabo encore plus hilare.  
Le plus jeune finit de se réveiller quelques instants plus tard. Ils profitèrent ensuite du calme pour bander mutuellement leurs blessures.  
\- Bon, à nous, déclara Ace aux deux autres qui le regardèrent, surpris.  
\- Nani ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit sur le trésor ? Demanda Ace.  
\- Bah… Je veux qu'on soit amis, et si je l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas voulu.  
\- Mais ce mec torture des enfants, des femmes tous les jours ! Il faut être marteau pour se taire devant lui.  
\- Peut-être mais même !  
\- Tu préférais mourir que de lâcher ?  
\- J'n'ai personne sur qui compter à part Mizu moi ! Et je ne veux pas !  
\- Être seul, ce n'est rien…  
\- Être seul, c'est pire que d'être blessé, s'énerva le garçonnet.  
\- Donc, tu veux être mon ami ?  
\- Aye ! Acquiesça Luffy.  
\- Et tu serais triste si je n'étais pas là ?  
\- Aye !  
\- Pffff, quelle bourrique, finit par dire le noiraud, son regard doux contredisant ses mots. Et toi ?  
\- Mmmh, je dirais qu'on se ressemble beaucoup donc moi aussi je voudrais être des vôtres, déclara Mizuo.  
\- On se ressemble ? Enfin bon, pourquoi pas, mais je n'aime pas les pleurnichards.

Comme si cela était des mots magiques, Luffy cessa sur l'instant de chouiner, afin de faire plaisir à son nouvel ami, et surprenant ainsi les trois autres, et surtout Mizuo qui n'avait jamais obtenu ce résultat.  
\- Au fait, fit remarquer Sabo, je ne peux plus aller dormir au Grey Terminal moi… Sinon, je risque de me faire étriper dans mon sommeil. Bon bah c'est décidé, je viens avec vous.  
\- Dadan va pas aimer ça, répondit Mizuo. Mais ce sera très drôle ! Au fait, pour être un peu plus officiel, moi c'est Newgate D. Mizuo, mais je taie le début de mon nom depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle.  
\- Moi c'est Sabo.  
\- Portgas D. Ace, dit simplement Ace.  
\- Moi c'est Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy.  
\- C'est drôle, vous avez tous les trois un D dans votre nom. Je me demande pourquoi…  
\- Oublions çà, coupa Ace. Et Allons chasser !  
Ce jour scella ainsi le début des aventures de nos quatre jeunes amis. Tous les matins, ils quittaient en 4ème vitesse la maison des bandits avant de devenir corvéables, puis se précipitaient dans la forêt pour trouver à manger. Ensuite, ils passaient leurs journées à voler, à se bagarrer, à s'entraîner et à imaginer leurs aventures de pirates. Lors de leurs entraînements, Ace était celui qui gagnait le plus souvent. En effet, malgré le fait qu'il répugnait à frapper une fille, et que celle-ci se laisse traverser sans recevoir de blessures, il finissait quand même par la mettre au sol de temps en temps. Par contre, entre Sabo et elle, c'était serré. Il suffisait d'une fois pour changer le meneur. Mais une chose était sure, Luffy restait bon dernier.  
\- C'est pas juste. Vous verrez quand j'aurai 10 ans, râla le petit garçon.  
\- Quand tu en auras 10, on en aura 13 Lu', lui dit Ace.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avancèrent, jusqu'au jour où, sur le haut de la plus haute montagne du royaume, Ace évoqua leurs rêves.  
\- Moi, je compte devenir un pirate renommé, et faire en sorte que tous ceux qui me haïssent le fassent pour une bonne raison. Je leur prouverai mon existence !  
\- Moi, j'ai envie de voyager, d'explorer le monde et de faire nos mémoires, continua Sabo.  
\- Mon rêve ? Devenir la femme la plus puissante des mers afin de pouvoir hurler au monde mon existence, et découvrir toutes les îles possibles, cria Mizuo en serrant la cape noire accrochée à ses épaules.  
\- C'est marrant, ton rêve et cela de Ace sont presque identiques. Faudra peut-être finir par nous dire pourquoi vous êtes comme ça. On dirait que vous pensez ne pas devoir exister, remarqua le blondinet.  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la fille se regardèrent, remarquant pour la 1ère fois qu'ils avaient en effet les mêmes espoirs. C'est aussi à ce moment que Mizuo se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné le fruit du démon à Ace. Elle se promit donc de le faire dans la soirée.  
\- Et toi Luffy ? Demanda Sabo, attirant un sourire de Mizuo qui savait déjà.  
\- Je vais devenir… LE ROI DES PIRATES !  
Son rêve, ainsi énoncé, créa une grande surprise chez les deux autres garçons avant de les faire éclater de rire.  
\- Eh ben, les prochaines années seront intéressantes ma foi.  
\- Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce que tu vas devenir, s'exclama joyeusement Sabo.  
\- Mais d'ailleurs, qui sera capitaine finalement ? On a tous des rêves démesurés donc c'est compliqué.

En entendant la remarque, les trois garçons dirent au même instant qu'ils étaient capitaine, amusant leur amie qui venait de dire la même chose bien qu'elle n'en ait rien à faire.  
\- On ne sait pas encore où nos chemins nous mènerons, dit Ace en attrapant une bouteille de saké et 4 coupoles. Mais nous le découvrirons bien un jour. Savez-vous que lorsqu'on partage une coupe de saké ainsi, on devient frères et sœur ?  
\- Waaaahhhh, fut la seule réponse de Luffy. C'est génial !  
\- Donc, à partir de cet instant, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même famille !  
Les enfants fêtèrent cet événement toute la soirée, s'amusant, et chantant à tue-tête. Mais, une fois Luffy et Sabo couchés, Ace et Mizuo se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que nous nous ressemblions ? Commença Ace. Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma vie.  
\- Non, en effet, mais ton regard est tellement semblable au mien avant que je rencontre Luffy que cela me semble évident.  
\- Mon regard ? répéta le jeune garçon, curieux.  
\- Tu as le regard d'une bête traquée prête à défendre sa vie par tous les moyens. Je vivais certes dans un village paisible mais il m'arrivait de me balader et de poser les mauvaises questions.  
\- Mon crime est ma vie, J'ai le sang d'un criminel dans les veines et on me dénie le droit de vivre pour cela.  
\- Et alors ? Lui dit Mizuo. J'ai exactement « commis » le même crime. Tous ceux dont la lignée a réalisé de trop grand « crimes » sont condamnés de A à Z. Tout comme toi, si on découvre ma lignée je serais exécutée.  
La réponse de sa nouvelle sœur lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Ainsi donc quelqu'un connaissait la même chose que lui, la dureté de sa vie.  
\- Hais-tu ton géniteur ? Demanda Ace.  
\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? S'il m'a confié à Grand-Père, c'est pour protéger ma vie. Quant aux autres, je leur dit d'aller se faire voir. Mon père est un grand pirate, et qui, d'après Shanks, impose le respect sur les mers. Je suis fière d'être sa fille.  
\- Un pirate ? Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?  
\- Non, je connais son identité mais pas celle qu'il donne au monde donc je ne sais pas qui il est vraiment (même l'avis de recherche dit « Barbe-Blanche »). Et toi ? De qui peux-tu être le fils ?  
\- Si je te le dis, peux-tu me promettre de ne rien dire à Luffy et Sabo ? Je leur dirais un jour, mais pas maintenant.  
\- Bien, fit la petite, solennelle.  
\- Je suis le fils de Gol D. Roger, le Roi des Pirates, déclara le noiraud, attendant visiblement une mauvaise réaction.

Mais la seule réaction de la fillette, quoique vulgaire pour une dame, fut de se curer le nez et de demander quel était le problème à cela. Elle tenait probablement ça de son Grand-Père adoptif puisque Ace et Luffy avaient la même fâcheuse habitude. Ses yeux étaient, pour leur part, remplis d'étoiles.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est mal, lui fit remarquer la fillette. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Pour moi, tu as tout autant le droit de vivre que quiconque et de trouver ta voie. Mais c'est pas plutôt Gold Roger ?  
\- Non, Jiji m'a dit que c'était Gol D. Roger.  
\- D'accord, accepta simplement l'enfant. Mais retiens-le, tu peux vivre !  
En disant ces quelques mots, Mizuo se saisit de la main de son nouveau frère, pour lui apporter son soutien. Ace s'y agrippa comme à une bouée, soulagé de trouver des gens qui l'aimaient sans rien attendre avec Luffy et Sabo, et qui comprenaient ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mizuo. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Il finit même par lui faire un énorme câlin en mode koala trop affectueux, faisant sourire Mizuo, à qui cela rappelait Luffy. Leur relation venait de prendre un tournant nouveau. Qui pouvait dire où cela mènerait ?  
\- Dans un registre plus joyeux, Luffy et moi avons récupéré un fruit du démon auprès de Shanks. En fait, il y en avait trois, mais on en a mangé un chacun. On voulait te donner le 3ème. On ne savait pas que Sabo existait à ce moment.  
\- Sérieux ? Tu sais de quel fruit il s'agit ? C'est génial, fit Ace, redevenant rapidement joyeux.  
\- Non, mais Shanks a dit que les trois étaient puissants et les nôtres le sont. On voulait te l'offrir à notre rencontre en signe d'amitié.

En entendant cela, Ace s'en voulut quelque peu de leur avoir pourri la vie par le passé. Il décida donc de manger le fruit pour leur montrer son respect. Il croqua dans le fruit orange, et se fit la remarque qu'il était vraiment mauvais. Il vit ensuite le fruit redevenir normal, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ensorcelé. C'est seulement après cela que le jeune garçon se demanda quels allaient être ses pouvoirs. Sa jeune amie lui donna la solution en balançant un caillou dans sa direction, à toute vitesse. Ne pouvant pas l'éviter, le garçon se préparait à la recevoir, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne rien sentir et de se faire traverser, son corps devenant feu sur le passage du projectile.  
\- Ooooh, tu as donc un logia si j'en crois les dires de Shanks. Comme moi, mais le mien c'est l'eau. Cela signifie que tu es à peu près intouchable, du moins par les petites frappes du coin.  
\- C'est trop cool ! fit Ace, les yeux en étoiles. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.  
\- Enfin fais gaffe à pas mettre le feu à la forêt quand même, rigola sa sœur.  
\- T'inquiète, je gère, lui répondit Ace, les doigts en V. Argh, je prends feu, rajouta-t-il en voyant ses doigts devenir flammes.  
\- Ha ha ha ha !  
Les mois passèrent alors, consolidant le lien entre les quatre enfants qui faisaient des misères à tout le monde. Un soir, le grand-père, qui leur avait rendu visite et avait entendu leurs souhaits démesurés, les avait même tellement tapés pour qu'ils soient des marines qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble de quitter la maison afin de créer leur propre base secrète. Dadan, inquiète, les avait fait suivre, et les surveillant de temps en temps, ne manquait jamais une occasion de tomber dans les pièges. Malgré son air dur, elle se sentait responsable des enfants et les aimait beaucoup. Leur vie se mit donc en place de cette manière durant assez longtemps. Les enfants grandirent, en semant la terreur auprès des racailles du coin. Et en subissant à leur tour la terreur infligée par leur dingue de Jiji.

* * *

 _ **Voilà fini ce chapitre exceptionnellement long pour moi xDDDD**_

 _ **Alors ?**_


	4. Chapter 4 : départs en mer

_**Salut salut !**_

 _ **Voici (déjà) le 4ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. Pour le moment, je sais que je poste tous les jours, mais à partir de mercredi prochain, les délais vont se rallonger car je reprendrais les cours. J'espère pouvoir la finir avant de ne plus pouvoir écrire, mais si cela devait arriver, je vous posterais un truc je pense ^^**_

 _ **En attendant, merci pour les jolies petites review, ça fait super plaisir d'en recevoir ! J'espère que cela va continuer ^^ Hésitez pas à faire tourner mon histoire si elle vous plaît**_

 _ **a vos lunettes, prêts... Lisez !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_ Départs en mer

Tout changea lorsque Sabo atteignit l'âge de 17 ans. En 7 ans, les jeunes avaient beaucoup changé. Les garçons avaient beaucoup grandi. Luffy, du haut de ses 14 ans, atteignait presque la taille de sa sœur qui allait sur ses 17 ans, étant née 4 mois après Ace (soit le 1er mai). Tous avaient gagné en muscles, de façon plus ou moins importante. Mizuo s'était fait plusieurs mèches rouges dans les cheveux, en souvenir de Shanks, tandis qu'elle portait toujours la cape noire qui ne traînait plus par terre (elle arrive à 1 ou 2 cm au-dessus du sol car Shanks est vraiment grand) et que Luffy portait encore son chapeau de paille. Leurs garde-robe avaient aussi un peu évoluée pour chacun d'eux. De plus, Ace, Luffy et Mizuo avaient beaucoup travaillé sur leurs pouvoirs tandis que Sabo s'était entraîné physiquement. Autre changement notable au cours de la période, Ace et Mizuo s'étaient mis en couple. Cela avait d'abord provoqué une crise de rire de la part de Luffy et Sabo, qui avaient cru à une blague de leur part. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas frère et sœur ? Mais lorsque l'histoire se fut révélée totalement vraie, ils en furent heureux. Ils avaient le droit au bonheur. Les deux tourtereaux passaient donc leurs soirées à roucouler dans leur coin, faisant parfois rire leurs frères et leur donnant le droit à un grand nombre de blagues plus ou moins grivoises. Mais malheureusement, un bonheur semble toujours suivi de quelque chose de moins agréable. Sabo, fêtant ses 17 ans dans l'année allait, du jour au lendemain, se retrouver propulsé à la place de noble, chose qu'il ne désirait pas le moins du monde. Qui donc pourrait aimer se vautrer dans les richesses au détriment des autres, les traitants comme des chiens ou des esclaves ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Il décida donc que le moment était venu pour lui de prendre le large afin d'aller vivre ses propres aventures. Ace, pour sa part commençait aussi à se lasser des lieux. Et 17 ans lui semblaient un âge correct pour prendre la mer. Seul point noir à l'horizon selon lui, le fait de devoir laisser sa compagne sur place. En effet, ils avaient tous décidé, après en avoir parlé le jour même, que 17 ans seraient leur limite. Et Mizuo ne les aurait que dans 4 mois à son grand désespoir. Il choisit cependant de prendre la chose du bon côté et de se dire que ce serait une manière de découvrir le monde sous un autre regard. Et c'est donc de cette manière que les deux aînés commencèrent leur voyage. Les adieux entre les deux membres du couple furent émouvants, mais rien ne pouvait stopper leur soif d'aventures.

Pendant les 4 mois qui suivirent, les deux jeunes restant sur l'île lisaient le journal plus que nécessaire afin de voir l'avancement de leur famille. Ils voulaient tout connaître de leur progression, et Luffy voulait aussi voir si l'un des deux risquait de lui piquer sa future place. Ils purent donc apprendre que Ace avait formé son propre équipage, récupérant une 3ème prime (les 2 autres n'ayant pas circulé) d'une hauteur de 355 000 000 de berrys, puis qu'il avait, plus ou moins contre son gré, rejoint l'équipage du célèbre Shirohige, un des quatre yonkus. Et il semblait d'ailleurs qu'il se débrouillait très bien dans cet équipage puisqu'une autre prime était ensuite arrivée, de 500 000 000 de berry cette fois-ci. Sabo, de son côté, avait apparemment laissé Ace voyager dans son coin, puisqu'il avait rejoint le groupe des révolutionnaires sous les ordres de Dragon, sans même savoir que ce dernier était le père de son petit frère. Seul Ace et Mizuo connaissait cette vérité, et avaient préféré la cacher à Sabo pour qu'il ne dévie pas de son rêve. Les deux plus jeunes étaient très heureux de voir que leurs frères s'épanouissaient sur les mers. Et ils avaient hâte de pouvoir à leur tour vivre des aventures.

* * *

 **Un petit tour du côté d'Ace**

Le jeune possesseur du Mera Mera No Mi venait de rejoindre le reste de la flotte après avoir remis en place un équipage qui faisait le malin et se pensait trop bien pour afficher le drapeau de Shirohige. Son arrivée, comme souvent sur le navire, ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'il réussit le grand exploit de se prendre la coque du bateau en pleine tête en arrivant. Pourquoi ? Crise de narcolepsie…  
\- Décidément tu n'en manques pas une toi ! Remarqua Marco, le commandant de la 1ère flotte.  
\- Groumph… C'est pas ma faute, répondit de manière enfantine le jeune homme. J'ai pas vécu sur les mers avant, mais dans une forêt que je connaissais par cœur…  
\- Au fait, tu sais en parlant de ça, tout le monde sur le bateau se demande où t'as vécu dans le temps et si t'as de la famille. Après tout, on voudrait savoir si on a des frères ou des sœurs ailleurs !  
\- Eh ben ? C'est un bateau pirate ou une équipe de commère ? Demanda ironiquement Ace, qui n'avait pourtant jamais eu l'intention d'étaler son passé.  
\- Oh fais pas le rabat-joie, on s'intéresse à toi, fit Thatch, le commandant de la 4ème flotte.  
\- Bon ok, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas de parents, mais ça c'est pas compliqué, puisqu'aucun parent sain d'esprit ne laisserait son fils partir en mer pour devenir pirate, comme ça. J'ai 2 frères et une « sœur » adoptifs. Un de mes frères à mon âge et le second a trois ans de moins. Il doit encore se trouver sur l'île de notre enfance. Je peux vous assurer qu'une fois sur les mers, on entendra des nouvelles de lui car les temps paisibles seront terminés. La seule fille se trouve être aussi ma compagne et je pense qu'elle va bientôt prendre le large, ou qu'elle l'a déjà pris, puisqu'elle a eu 17 ans il y a peu.  
\- Ta compagne ? T'as déjà une petite femme à ton âge ! Rigolèrent les membres de l'équipage, attirant même un sourire chez leur « Père ».  
\- En effet bande de curieux. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a du caractère cette fille.  
\- En même temps pour être avec toi, il en faut…  
\- Nan, c'est surtout que c'est une D. elle aussi. Et on le sait, les D. sont tarés !  
\- Cherches pas d'excuses Ace ! Tu es dingue, c'est tout !  
Malheureusement pour lui, le coupable de cette blague se retrouva rapidement à passer la tête la 1ère par-dessus bord, avec l'aide d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.  
\- Aurais-tu dit quelque chose Haruta ?  
\- Qui, moi ? Non, non, absolument pas… répondit le jeune garçon, sous les rires incontrôlés de l'équipage.  
\- Attends, intervint Marco. Tu as dit des D. ?  
\- Hein ? Oui, en effet.  
\- Oh putain la catastrophe ! S'écria le phoenix, fataliste. On va tous y passer !  
\- Hey déconne pas Bon ok, mon petit frère est capable d'engloutir un repas pour 15 à lui seul..  
\- Tu aussi, glissa Joz.  
\- Et ma sœur, quand elle est triste, peut noyer au sens littéral, un navire. Mais quand même…  
\- Je confirme. On est perdus !  
Shirohige, qui écoutait paisiblement les histoires racontées par son fils sur sa famille déjantée, commençait à faire des rapprochements. Et il se demandait si la demoiselle dont il parlait n'était pas sa fille. Mais il n'allait certainement pas poser la question, préférant attendre et voir.  
\- Gurararara, dit-il tout de même. Que cette ère devient passionnante.

* * *

 **Revenons chez Mizuo et Luffy**

Enfin vint le moment que Mizuo attendait le plus : son propre départ en mer. Celui-ci, comme celui d'Ace et Sabo, se fit dans la plus grande discrétion, puisqu'elle ne devait pas exister. Elle réussit l'exploit, à l'instar de ses deux aînés, de faire pleurer Dadan avant de partir. Après avoir fait son au revoir à son petit frère, elle partit tranquillement, pas inquiète pour son avenir. Son but n'était pas de former un équipage, sachant très bien qu'elle comptait rejoindre Ace, mais plutôt de devenir puissante en battant des gens toujours plus forts. Sur son chemin pour Grand Line, elle croisa nombre de personnes, comme Baggy Le Clown par exemple, qu'elle mit sur orbite et qui lui « promit » qu'il allait rassembler un équipage puissant et la tuer (on sait ce qu'il en est puisque 2 ans plus tard, il est toujours sur East Blue).

Elle se créa l'ennemi habituel, à savoir la marine, prête à tout pour arrêter les pirates, et eut une 1ère prime de 35 millions de Berry (qui avait fait picoler Shanks à plus soif dans le Shin Sekai tellement il était content) sous le nom d'Akashiro (en honneur à ses deux couleurs de cheveux), soit la plus forte actuellement sur cette mer (NDA : elle sera dépassée par Luffy deux ans plus tard, je tape pas dans le Mary sue), et rejoignit Grand Line discrètement, sans faire beaucoup de remous. Elle avait fini par développer un style mixte, où elle se reposait certes sur son fruit, mais aussi sur un sabre puissant et bien affûté. Elle parvenait à diffuser son pouvoir dans le sabre, augmentant sa puissance et ses capacités. Ce style, surprenant sur une petite mer comme East Blue lui avait permis de battre plusieurs pirates de pacotille et promettait de bons combats à venir. Ses techniques à mains nues étaient, elles, renforcées par un entraînement quotidien de plusieurs heures. En même temps, elle ne pouvait guère se permettre de flâner, son objectif étant clair.

La jeune fille savait très bien que pour pouvoir revoir Ace, elle devrait trouver des contacts de Barbe-Blanche et que le meilleur moyen de faire cela était de rejoindre l'archipel Sabaody qui précédait l'île des Hommes-Poissons, placée sous la protection de l'homme en question. De plus, elle savait que son log pose ne lui ferait que suivre une des 7 voies possibles, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle choisit donc de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme l'auraient fait ses frères. Et comme elle l'avait désiré, elle visita toutes les îles de la 1ère moitié de Grand Line. Elle se fit de nombreux amis au gré de ses vagabondages, croisant Nico Robin ou encore Brook, mais aussi de nombreux ennemis, tous désireux de lui rabattre son caquet de rookie. Car en effet, lorsque la jeune femme eut atteint l'archipel de Sabaody, presqu'un an après son départ en mer, sa prime avait changé pas moins de 4 fois, atteignant 305 000 000 de Berry.

Elle était la plus primée de sa génération, ce qui en énervait plus d'un, surtout quand ils la rencontraient et voyaient à qu'elle point elle était naïve et douce, enfin en apparence. En chemin, elle avait aussi vécu des choses plus ou moins dingues. Elle trouva ainsi le moyen de devoir se mettre à moitié nue devant un Marine un peu trop insistant sur son identité. Elle imaginait d'ici la tête d'Ace en faisant cela, de même que les gros titres. Et cela ne manqua pas. Le lendemain de sa petite corruption, on pouvait lire dans le journal « Nouvelle forme de corruption ! Une rookie détourne un Vice-Amiral avec son corps ! ». En le lisant, elle hésita en rire aux éclats et pleurer de honte. Mais connaissant son entourage, elle finit rapidement par rire.

* * *

 **Dans le Nouveau Monde**

Shanks faillit mourir de rire en lisant le journal de la semaine, avec une photo géante de l'une de ses protégés en sous-vêtements. Bien que la photo soit splendide, la raison de l'existence de l'image était à elle seule un trophée.  
\- Elle a du culot cette môme ! Rigola le capitaine roux. Kampai pour les sous-vêtements de Mizuo !  
\- Eto, capitaine, c'est pas plutôt pour son audace ?  
\- Si, si mais c'est pareil, répondit le rouquin, déjà soûl.

* * *

 **Ailleurs dans la même mer**

\- Argggghhhhhh Mizu ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.  
\- Qui y a-t-il donc mon fils ? Questionna le yonku à la barbe-blanche.  
\- Regardez ça Oyaji ! Elle s'est mise en sous-vêtements pour échapper à la marine !  
Le garçon était scandalisé que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse voir sa copine ainsi.  
\- Gu ra ra ra ra ra ! Elle ne manque pas d'audace cette petite !  
\- C'est absolument pas drôle, grimaça Ace.  
\- Mmmmh, imagines qu'elle fasse ça devant Sakazuki ! dit Thatch.  
\- Toi, rien que de m'y faire penser, t'es mort !  
\- Pas mal la môme, commenta Marco.  
\- Toi le poulet grillé, tu poses tes yeux ailleurs, râla Ace, un poil trop surprotecteur.  
\- Calmos l'allumette, elle a l'âge d'être ma fille...

* * *

A Marin Ford, on put simplement entendre un cri outragé provenant comme toujours du bureau de l'Amiral En Chef Sengoku, tandis que la personne visée riait comme pas possible dans son propre bureau, satisfait des frasques de sa gamine. Au début, il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait la tuer ou la féliciter, mais après tout, Shirohige avait eu raison, le sang parle plus fort que tout. Quoique... Son fils était le contraire de lui donc bon, peut-être pas dans tous les cas...

* * *

 _ **Alors ?**_

 _ **La suite demain si vous êtes sages !**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencontre ou retrouvailles ?

_**Ohayo !**_

 _ **Devinez qui c'est ? xDD**_

 _ **Oui, c'est bien moi, votre auteur sadique et adorable ^^ Ma tête passe-t-elle encore la porte ? Oui, oui, merci de vous inquiéter :)**_

 _ **Bon blague à part, voici la suite de mes aventures. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et impressions, je suis preneuse ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 :_ rencontre ou retrouvailles ?

Après ses moult aventures, plus folles les unes que les autres, la jeune femme atteignit enfin la moitié de Grand Line. Ce passage obligatoire afin d'entrer dans le Shin Sekai, que l'on soit pirate ou civil : L'archipel de Sabaody. Elle savait d'ailleurs que la prochaine île serait celle des hommes poissons puisqu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer par Marijoa. Une fois dans l'archipel, elle se dirigea à l'instinct puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les lieux, et finit par arriver « au Bar de Shakky », sans aucun incident, ce qui était en soi un miracle pour une D. Shakky était la tenancière du bar, et elle était au courant de toutes les nouvelles dans le monde de la piraterie. C'était un atout de l'avoir de son côté car elle semblait avoir un côté quelque peu dangereux, à voir la tête de certains clients.

\- Bonjour ! fit la jeune femme en entrant dans le bar.  
\- Oh, serais-tu Akashiro-chan ? Demanda Shakky.  
\- Eto… En effet.  
\- Tu es la 1ère rookie de ton année à arriver ici et la plus primée d'ailleurs. C'est assez remarquable.  
\- Shi hi hi hi hi, merci, rougit la pirate. Mais vous verrez, dans un peu plus de deux ans, y aura un pirate bien meilleur que moi. Il vise le titre de Roi. Personnellement, je ne fais que passer, je n'ai aucun équipage.  
\- Mmh, passionnant ce que tu me dis là. Un Roi ? Et que viens-tu faire là Akashiro-chan ?  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que sur cette île tu avais des contacts partout, Shakky-san. Et j'ai le souhait d'être mise en contact avec le yonku Shirohige. Je me demandais donc si tu savais comment faire ?  
\- Shirohige ? Tu vises bien haut petite ? Sais-tu à qui tu veux t'attaquer ?  
\- M'attaquer ? Ah non non, je veux pas l'attaquer moi. J'ai un ami dans cet équipage, et des questions à lui poser. J'envisage même de les rejoindre.  
\- Ah, au temps pour moi alors. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux contacter un de ses hommes. Mais ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux. Ils sont assez méfiants. Quoique, étant puissants, ils ne se méfieront probablement pas d'une jeune fille seule.  
\- No problèmes. Je vais me balader en attendant.  
\- Fais attention, il y a beaucoup de marchands d'esclaves qui adoreraient vendre quelqu'un avec un pouvoir comme le tien.  
\- Merci de l'info Shakky-san.

Sur cette touche inquiétante, la jeune femme quitta le bar dans le but d'aller se divertir en attendant des informations sur une possible rencontre. Elle se promena dans tous les groove, croisant sans même le savoir son grand-père et Rayleigh le Mei-Ô. Garp, pour sa part, vit tout de suite sa petite-fille, mais ignora volontairement sa présence pour ne pas alerter d'autres marines. Mais Rayleigh, lui, s'intéressa à la rookie. Il aurait souhaité en apprendre un peu plus sur la nouvelle venue qui ressemblait énormément à une femme qu'il avait connu par le passé, et se mit donc en tête de la suivre. Bien lui en prit car la jeune femme était suivie par plusieurs autres personnes, avec de bien moins bonnes intentions. Comme l'avait pensé Shakky, de nombreux marchands d'esclaves étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour mettre la main sur un possesseur d'un fruit comme le sien, et ils avaient donc traqué la jeune pirate dès qu'elle avait débarqué sur l'île. Ils finirent par voir leur patience récompensée quand la demoiselle eu atteint la zone de non-droit, pour qu'ils puissent l'attaquer sans rien craindre. Ils se jetèrent donc sur elle, absolument pas dérangés par le fait d'attaquer une femme seule. Mais malheureusement pour un grand nombre, elle n'était absolument pas faible, et en mit beaucoup en tapis sans efforts particuliers grâce à ses pouvoirs ou à son sabre qui était l'un des Saijo Ô Wazamono. Cela leur montra qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ses techniques avaient bien évoluées depuis son départ de l'île de Dawn et elle n'était pas une rookie pour rien.

Cependant, une chose et une seule pesa réellement dans la balance, et en sa défaveur : le fait qu'elle soit seule. Face aux grands nombres d'esclavagistes, elle était fortement désavantagée, et ne pouvait pas tenir indéfiniment. C'est pour cette raison qu'un homme profita d'un léger moment d'inattention dû à sa fatigue, pour lui passer au cou un collier d'esclave explosif. Le claquement de la fermeture du collier fit instantanément stopper tout mouvement à la jeune fille qui comprit qu'elle était littéralement prise au piège. Elle écumait de rage mais se savait totalement impuissante.  
\- Tu vas enfin te tenir en place petite garce, cracha un des hommes satisfait. Tu vas enfin être docile à moins de vouloir voir ta jolie petite tête se décrocher du reste de ton corps.  
\- Espèce d'enfoirés ! S'énerva l'adolescente. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !  
\- La preuve que si. Tu feras un joli petit lot. Peut-être que des Dragons Célestes voudront de toi et te marqueront comme du bétail… à moins que la marine paie le prix fort pour te faire exécuter.

Plusieurs des hommes profitèrent de la joute verbale pour passer des chaines aux poignets et aux chevilles de Mizuo, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. A son grand désespoir, c'était en kairouseki, qui malgré son origine océanique, lui faisait autant d'effet que sur les autres possesseurs de fruits du Démon. Une fois cela fait, quelques-uns profitèrent de la faiblesse de la prisonnière pour lui faire regretter ce qu'elle avait fait à plusieurs d'entre eux. L'un d'eux avait même sorti un fouet pour la remettre à sa « juste » place, c'est-à-dire plus bas que terre. Il eut le temps de lui arracher sa cape et de lui en administrer plusieurs coups dans le dos, la faisant gémir, avant que l'ancien second du Roi des pirates, qui venait seulement de rejoindre celle qu'il suivait, puisse intervenir afin de régler cette injustice cruelle. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur les hommes, il fut précédé par un homme armé de 2 longs sabres. « Vista l'épée fleurie, s'étonna l'ancien pirate, en bougeant à son tour. »

Le commandant de la 5ème division de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche venait d'arriver sur l'île après le message de Shakky, et était partit à la rencontre de celle voulant voir leur « Oyaji ». Quand il l'eut enfin repéré et vu dans ce type de difficultés qu'il réprimait plus que tout autre, il se décida à lui porter secours. Il fut donc appuyé par Rayleigh sans même le remarquer, et à eux deux, il va sans dire que les hommes firent rapidement déroute et furent obligés de laisser leur « butin » sur place. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux, Rayleigh se tourna vers la jeune fille au sol, qui fixait ses chaînes et tremblait sous la douleur des coups. Elle semblait presque inconsciente de son environnement. La honte pouvait se lire dans les yeux, ainsi que la résignation.  
\- Attends. Je vais t'en débarrasser jeune Mizuo, déclara l'ancien pirate, en lui arrachant le collier et les chaînes sans en faire exploser une seule.  
\- Que… Merci… Mais comment… savez-vous qui je suis ? Questionna la jeune femme, en se relevant et en mettant sa vieille cape, qui avait été jetée au sol, sur ses épaules pour cacher son dos meurtri.  
Un éclair de détermination venait de réapparaître dans son regard.

\- Eh bien disons que j'ai souvent vu cette cape, qui m'a d'ailleurs appartenu, sur les épaules de Shanks pendant longtemps et qu'il m'a parlé de toi et de ton frère en long, en large et en travers. Et, tu me rappelles une connaissance.  
\- Oh, vous connaissez Shanks ?  
\- On a servi sur le même navire. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la discussion. Retournons au bar de Shakky, nous y serons plus en sécurité et à l'aise pour soigner tes plaies et parler.  
\- Bien. Je vous remercie aussi monsieur, rajouta la demoiselle pour Vista.  
\- Mais de rien mon enfant. Je crois savoir que tu veux rencontrer « Père ». Je suis là pour en parler et vous conduire à lui par la suite. Il semble disposé à te recevoir.  
\- Yattaaaa c'est génial, cria la jeune fille en sautant dans tous les sens malgré ses blessures, faisant sourire les deux adultes.

Le trio rejoignit le repaire de Shakky où Rayleigh désinfecta les plaies du dos de l'adolescente, parla de quelques une de ses aventures et où Vista et Mizuo discutèrent de la rencontre avec Shirohige. Ce dernier, qui était au début assez perplexe, apprit que la jeune fille désirait appartenir à l'équipage. Et pour montrer sa bonne foi, elle n'hésita pas à donner des détails sur ses pouvoirs, afin d'être acceptée et que les autres ne croient pas qu'elle soit une menace. Après un moment de réflexion, Vista décida de joindre son « Oyaji» qui lui donna rapidement son autorisation, peut-être à cause d'Ace qui s'était accroché au dos de son Oyaji et hurlait dans ses oreilles qu'elle était digne de confiance, cassant les tympans de l'homme.

Ainsi, Mizuo, escortée de Vista eut le droit de monter à bord du navire. Et la rencontre tant attendue finit enfin par avoir lieu quelques jours après cet incident. Etonnamment, tous les commandants de la flotte étaient présents ce jour-ci, ce qui se révélait en général assez rare. Quand la jeune femme monta sur le Moby Dick, elle se sentit quelque peu nostalgique sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ce souci fut rapidement oublié quand elle croisa le regard d'Ace, qui se trouvait aux côté de Marco et de leur « Oyaji ». Celui-ci quitta les rangs, et rejoignit sa « sœur », sous le regard surpris de tous, qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait.  
\- Ace ? Mais que…, commença Marco.

Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase qu'Ace venait de prendre dans ses bras la nouvelle venue et la faisait tournoyer en l'embrassant. Ainsi c'était elle sa compagne fut la pensée des membres de l'équipage qui eurent un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres de voir leur jeune frère sur son petit nuage.  
\- Ace, susurra Mizuo. Enfin…  
\- Apparemment tu fais des ravages sur toutes les mers, rigola le commandant de la 2ème division, faisant rougir sa compagne. Aussi bien pour tes talents que ta beauté.  
\- Ace…  
\- Ah et pourquoi ai-je entendu dire que tu t'es retrouvée à moitié nue devant un vice-amiral de la marine ? Hein ? Tu me trompe ?  
\- Voyons chéri, tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça, susurra l'adolescente en plein fou rire.  
\- Attends un peu ! hurla Hiken No Ace, joueur.  
Ils déclenchèrent alors une mini bagarre qui en surpris plus d'un vu la nature de leur relation. Tous se mirent à parier sur le vainqueur, mais finirent rapidement par rouler au sol tellement ils riaient, surtout quand Ace, cette tête de mule, se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds, devant sa compagne en train de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Argh et dire que je suis censé être le plus puissant de notre tarée de fratrie ! Enfin bon… Viens, je vais te présenter à Oyaji, finit par annoncer le jeune homme, un sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres malgré sa pseudo défaite.  
Les deux s'avancèrent vers Shirohige  
\- Oyaji, je vous présente ma sœur par serment, mais plus encore, ma compagne, fit le jeune homme, qui semblait continuer son ascension sur son petit nuage.  
\- Gura ra ra ra, calme-toi mon fils, tu vas finir par t'envoler sinon, remarqua l'immense homme, faisant rire aux éclats ses hommes.  
\- Groumph… Très drôle, répondit doucement le jeune homme.  
\- C'est un honneur de rencontrer un des yonkus, déclara Mizuo quelque peu solennelle.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler jeune fille.  
\- En effet. J'ai le souhait, si possible de rejoindre votre équipage. Mon compagnon est ici, et mon rêve ne nécessite pas que je dirige mon propre équipage sur les mers.  
\- Et quel est donc ton rêve ? Demanda Barbe-Blanche.  
\- Je compte devenir la femme la plus forte de toutes les mers afin que le monde reconnaisse mon existence, répondit fièrement la jeune femme.  
\- Gurarara, en voilà un rêve prometteur, dit simplement le vieil homme qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à exprimer ce souhait. J'aurai une ou deux questions cependant.

\- Connais-tu ta famille ? Questionna Shirohige à l'étonnement de tous.  
\- Eto… Je sais que mon père est un pirate connu, d'après Jiji… Pourquoi ?  
\- Une autre question et j'aurais ta réponse. Tes cheveux ?  
\- Oh… Eto… Le blanc est naturel, pas le rouge. C'est pour un vieil ami, lui dit finalement Mizuo, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Autour d'eux, quelques éclairs de compréhension, suivis d'étincelles de joies, illuminaient les yeux des différents commandants, Ace mis à part. Ils commençaient vaguement à voir où en venait leur capitaine, et certains comme Marco ne pouvaient retenir quelques larmes de joie, comprenant que leur petite sœur perdue rentrait au bercail.  
\- Mais pourquoi ces questions ?  
\- Pour avoir le plaisir de te répondre « bienvenue et bon retour ma fille », répondit la légende vivante, ses yeux brillants.  
\- … Comment ? Dit-elle, ne comprenant plus rien.  
\- Tu viens de dire que ton père est un pirate. Et je te réponds que tu es MA fille. Tu es la fille de Shirohige.  
\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Gura ra ra ra, eh bien tout concorde. Je sais que tu as grandi avec Garp, puisque c'est le cas d'Ace. C'est moi qui t'ai donné à lui après ta naissance pour te protéger. Et je peux désormais affirmer que tu as bien grandi mon enfant. Tu es le portrait de ta mère.  
\- Je… Mais… Pourquoi alors ?  
\- La vie sur les mers n'était pas faite pour un nouveau-né, quel qu'il soit. Malgré nos positions respectives, je savais que Garp ne te ferait jamais de mal, et je t'ai remis à lui. Et, au final bien m'en a pris quand on voit la jeune femme que tu es maintenant. Mais au fait, d'où te viens cette cape ? Elle me dit quelque chose…  
\- Oh, c'est celle de Shanks. Il me l'a donné quand j'avais un peu plus de 9 ans. C'est un objet précieux pour moi.  
\- Gura ra ra ra, ce rouquin n'aura jamais fini de m'étonner. Je suis persuadé qu'il savait qui tu étais ce petit imbécile.

* * *

Shanks, assis contre un tronc d'arbre, sur une île tropicale, éternua fortement, faisant sursauter la moitié de l'île.  
\- Enrhumé Okashira ?  
\- Nan, je suis sûr qu'on parle de moi…  
\- Bah, après tout, c'est vrai que ça ne risque pas. Les idiots ne toment jamais malades !  
\- Ben !

Le jeune capitaine se mit à lui courir après, mais était trop soûl pour continuer bien longtemps...

* * *

\- Après tout, tu ressembles énormément à ta mère, mais tes cheveux viennent indubitablement de moi. Tu peux être fière.  
Le compliment fit rougir de plaisir la jeune femme. Malgré ses paroles, elle comprenait la raison de son père, et ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était profondément heureuse de connaître enfin sa lignée, et de découvrir ses « frères » et « sœurs ». En regardant autour d'elle, elle put voir tous les commandants, ces grands gaillards trop puissants, à deux doigts d'exploser de joie. Ces derniers, une fois leurs esprits en place, sautèrent sur leur jeune sœur, pour fêter son retour.  
\- Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, souffla Marco, ému.  
\- Eto… Merci…  
\- Je suis ton parrain donc ne m'en veux pas de mon sentimentalisme, ajouta le 1er commandant.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu aimes couver les autres, rigola Thatch.  
Plouf !  
Ah, le 4ème commandant avait apparemment décidé de faire un plongeon involontaire… Sous les rires de son entourage, et de la jeune femme, qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé une place pour elle.

* * *

 _ **Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors alors ? Je veux tout savoir de vos pensées xD**_

 _ **Et Merci pour les review de mes fidèles lecteurs, à savoir Naoli, 14 et LuffyLove248**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Intégration

_**Kikou !**_

 _ **en ce "magnifique" dimanche pluvieux, je viens vous poster le tant attendu (enfin j'espère) chapitre 6 de ma fiction. Je suis ravie des review que je reçois de ceux qui me lisent et espère en avoir bientôt plein d'autre (vous pouvez même m'en noyer, je serais aux anges !)**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier particulièrement 14 , Naoli et LuffyLove, encore une fois car ils me suivent depuis le début ou presque (oui je sais cela ne fait qu'une semaine ,et alors ? xD) et j'espère pouvoir vite en rajouter à cette liste de remerciements !**_

 _ **Le chapitre est un peu court, j'en suis désolée, mais quand je l'écris, je ne prévois pas les découpages, et ils sont donc difficiles à réaliser...**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine pour ceux qui ont cours ^^**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 :_ Intégration

Comme un rassemblement est toujours un événement, Shirohige décréta qu'une fête devait avoir lieu.  
Ace, de son côté, trouvait que le monde était décidément bien étrange. Frère et sœur par serment, compagnons, et frère et sœur d'équipage. A se demander si le destin tenait absolument à les lier. Mais il n'en était pas moins heureux puisqu'il savait qu'ils ne se quitteraient pratiquement plus. Enfin sauf le temps de missions, puisqu'il savait d'ors et déjà que sa sœur serait un des commandants un jour. Une fois ses réflexions menées à terme, l'adolescent rejoignit le groupe, prêt à faire ripaille et à chanter toute la nuit à leur côté, tandis que Mizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester juste à côté de son père récemment retrouvé.

\- Comment était okasan ? Finit par demander la jeune pirate, curieuse.  
\- C'était une femme forte. Elle était aussi une des plus grandes navigatrices de cette ère. Toujours prête à défendre l'équipage auquel elle appartenait, ainsi que ses amis. Elle aurait été fière de toi.  
\- Mais, qui était-elle ? A vous…  
\- Tu as le droit de me tutoyer mon enfant gurarara, je ne vais pas te manger, rigola l'adulte.  
\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était puissante, mais de nos jour, cela rime avec recherchée…  
\- En effet, elle fut longtemps traquée. Elle… est d'ailleurs décédée à ta naissance. Ta mère s'appelait Helia, Gol D. Helia . Elle était la sœur jumelle de Gol D. Roger. Et la 3ème de son équipage après ce bon vieux Rayleigh.

A ses mots, la moitié de l'équipage avala de travers, et Ace faillit s'étouffer. Mizuo, SA Mizuo était sa cousine ? Son père avait eu une sœur ? Le cerveau du jeune homme faillit planter sur l'instant à cause du surplus d'informations. En soi, le fait que sa compagne soit sa cousine ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Dans un monde où les nobles mondiaux se liaient entre eux pour préserver la pureté, il y avait souvent de l'inceste, ce qui ne le rendait donc pas tabou. Mais cela restait fort étonnant et rare. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est le fait d'avoir grandi avec elle. C'était réellement curieux. Mais quand bien même une quelconque divinité se cacherait la dessous, il ne pouvait que l'en remercier, puisqu'il avait connu 10 ans de joie avec sa famille. Le reste de l'équipage, pour sa part, avait bien failli mourir sous la surprise. Ainsi donc leur capitaine, éternel rival de Roger avait eu pour compagne sa sœur ?

Quelqu'un devait bien mourir de rire là-haut. Mais pour eux, cela n'avait plus de réelle importance, ils étaient simplement heureux d'être tous réunis, en famille, afin de célébrer le retour de l'une des leurs. La nuit passa ainsi, dans les éclats de rire et les chants pirates. Au matin, alors que beaucoup dormaient encore, affalés les uns sur les autres, la jeune femme discutait encore avec son père, qui voulait connaître son enfance. Il faillit ainsi exploser tour à tour de rire, de joie, de chagrin et de colère en entendant le récit de sa fille. L'histoire avec l'ancien mousse de Roger l'avait beaucoup intéressé, tout comme les entraînements dans la jungle. Mais l'histoire qui venait de se dérouler lui avait bien moins plu, surtout que Vista lui avait fait part des coups de fouet. Si ces abrutis avaient su, nul doute qu'ils auraient fait plus attention et qu'elle aurait couru un réel danger. Néanmoins, il savait que le fait d'être seule l'avait beaucoup pénalisée et ce problème n'était maintenant plus d'actualité. Le vieil homme hésitait, il savait qu'elle avait plus ou moins le niveau d'être commandante, mais c'était trop tôt et injuste envers ses hommes tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ses preuves.

C'est alors que la vie put reprendre son cours. La jeune femme avait finalement commencé sa carrière en intégrant la seconde flotte aux côté d'Ace pour sa plus grande joie. Et aux côté de sa famille, elle semait des ravages aux quatre coins des mers. Son pouvoir avait continué à se développer, et avec l'entraînement de Marco, elle avait commencé à développer son haki. Sans surprise pour beaucoup, elle disposait du haki des rois comme son père, et elle faisait tout pour le rendre plus puissant. Comme Ace, elle connut une progression fulgurante au sein de la flotte. En un peu plus de 4 mois, elle réussit à devenir la commandante de la 3ème Division, Joz prenant la tête de la nouvelle flotte formée à cause du nombre de nouveaux. L'équipage avait joyeusement fêté cela comme à son habitude.

Un matin, Shanks eut, on ne sait comment, l'envie de venir rendre une visite à son vieux rival. Oh, il avait pensé au Saké bien sûr, qu'il déposa aux pieds de Shirohige.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?  
\- Juste papoter, partager des infos, parler du bon vieux temps !  
\- Gurarara le temps où Roger et moi ne faisions que nous battre ?  
Le vieil homme eût une longue toux suite à ces mots, s'étouffant à moitié sous le regard inquiet de son équipage qui le savait plus tout jeune.  
\- Otôsan, ne force pas sur le saké, intervint une voix féminine qui rappelait des souvenirs au jeune Yonku.  
\- Gura ra ra, ne t'en fais donc pas ma fille. Ce n'est pas le saké qui me tuera, rigola le Seigneur des Océans.  
\- Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Newgate D. Mizuo, c'est ce qui risque le plus de t'achever !  
\- Mizuo ? Demanda Shanks. La petite Mizuo d'East Blue ?  
\- Shanks-nii-san ? C'est bien toi ? Tu n'as presque pas changé !  
\- Toi, par contre, tu as sacrément poussé ma foi ! Te voilà devenue une belle jeune femme. Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ?  
\- Pas touche à ma filleule, Akagami, pesta Marco, horripilé par ce rouquin.  
\- Ta quoi ? Fit Shanks, avant de comprendre. Oh, alors j'avais raison. Tu es bien la fille de ce bon vieux Shirohige.  
\- En effet, rigola la jeune fille. Ace, viens là ! Faut que je te le présente.  
\- Je le connais déjà Mizu, déclara Ace. Ça fait un bail Shanks.  
\- Oh Ace ! Tu es là aussi ?  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive seulement de lire le journal ? Je suis le commandant de la 2ème division, et Mizu de la 3ème. On ne risque donc pas de te rejoindre.  
\- Tchh, tu prends toujours les meilleurs, vieil homme, rigola le Yonku.  
\- Au fait, Shanks, j'ai ta cape, dit la Mizu No Hime.  
\- Garde là. Je trouve qu'elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi cette cape. Et, sinon, toi et Ace ?

Mizuo rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu.  
\- Tu vas me faire des neveux un jour ?  
\- Baka ! Répondit la jeune femme en lui courant derrière.  
\- Gu ra ra ra ra, serais-tu enroulé autour de son petit doigt, gamin ?  
\- Possible. Mais en attendant, c'est la fête !  
Le roux était trop content de revoir les deux jeunes gens, à tel point qu'il était prêt à se saouler sur le navire d'un rival, au grand désespoir de son second, mais sous les rires de tous les autres. Autant dire que la soirée fut fortement alcoolisée.

Pas une journée ne passait sans que les hommes de l'équipage ne laissent de petits messages subliminaux à la jeune femme. Après tout, elle n'était pas moche, et se trouvait être la fille de leur Oyaji. Tous auraient bien aimé sortir à ses côtés. Certains, présents lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'équipage savaient qu'elle était avec leur petit génie de la 2ème flotte, mais pour les autres, la chasse était ouverte. Malheureusement, leur espoir fut très vite réduit à néant. Déjà parce que le second de l'équipage leur laissait douloureusement entendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas approcher sa filleule.  
Et il fallait bien dire que vocalement, la jeune femme n'était pas très discrète au grand désespoir de son père qui aurait aimé ne pas connaître cet aspect de la vie de sa fille unique (de sang tout du moins). Et lorsque tout le monde, 2 ou 3 fois par nuit, et 7 jours par semaine l'entendait pousser ses vocalises, en compagnie de l'ardent commandant, ils comprirent qu'elle n'était plus dans la course, et qu'Ace ne devait pas trop être mauvais dans ce domaine.

\- Mizuo ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Thatch ?  
\- Tu devrais peut-être demander des pastilles pour la gorge, ne ?  
\- Hein ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas.  
\- Eh bien, vu comment tu as crié la nuit dernière, je pense qu'Akagami t'a entendu à l'autre bout du Shin Sekai…

* * *

 **Shin Sekai**

Shanks éternua soudainement, sans comprendre pourquoi.  
\- Malade Okashira ? demanda Ben.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'on parle de moi, répondit le capitaine. Et, tu n'aurais pas entendu Mizuo cette nuit ?  
\- Vous avez trop bu Okashira, rigola Lucky.  
\- Surement !

* * *

 **Moby Dick**

Comprenant l'allusion, Mizuo devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, sous le regard amusé de son frère.  
\- Eto Thatch ? Pour ma part, j'en déduis vu tes cernes que tu as aimé ces vocalises, voire même que tu les as longuement écoutées, répondit vicieusement la jeune adulte.  
« Un point pour la nouvelle, et zéro pour Thatch » fut la pensée de l'équipage à ce moment.  
\- Thatch, ferme-là et ne dis pas de conneries à ma filleule.  
\- Bien le poulet poule ! répondit le cuistot en se plaçant en une parodie de garde-à-vous.  
Plouf !  
\- Ah, Tu voulais faire une baignade ? Demanda Mizuo au baigneur, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Groumph, il est trop protecteur, celui-là !  
\- Gura ra ra, tu n'as qu'à mettre des boules quiès mon fils, ricana Newgate.  
\- Allez, faisons plutôt la fête. Après tout, ils donneront peut-être un petit-fils à Oyaji dans pas longtemps vu comment ils sont actifs, commenta Haruta avant de se prendre un poing enduit de haki sur le crâne.  
\- Kampaiiii

Ace, qui savait comment marchaient ses amis avait gardé un sourire entendu tout au long de la soirée, assis à côté du père de sa compagne.  
\- Père, je compte bien demander sa main un jour, déclara fièrement le garçon, légèrement ivre.  
\- Gu ra ra ra ra, je n'en doute pas, mais vous n'en êtes pas encore à ce stade. Profitez de la vie tant que c'est possible avant de vous enchaîner.  
\- Ce n'est pas un enchaînement, c'est une autre liberté, répondit Ace, un sourire vague aux lèvres en pensant au serment de frères. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de me faire étriper si je ne le fais pas.  
\- Vas donc faire la fête mon fils et profiter de cette ère qui est la vôtre.  
\- Ha ha, attendez que mon petit frère arrive dans le coin. Cette ère sera bien moins calme, je vous le garanti. Après tout, vous voyez les dégâts lorsqu'il y a deux D. dans le Shin Sekai, alors imaginez seulement ce qui se passera avec 3.  
\- Le monde courra à sa perte, Gurarararara. Je me demande comment a fait ce gamin d'Akagami pour vous supporter.  
\- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait fait. Après tout, après que Lu' et Mizu' lui aient piqué 3 fruits du démon, il s'est barré, rigola l'adulte.  
\- Gu ra rara, votre fratrie est des plus dangereuses !

* * *

 _ **Quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Essayez de ne pas mourir d'une subite crise de rire, ce serait con quand même !**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Bonne et Mauvaise nouvelles

_**Holà (je vais me taper toutes les langues si cela continue)**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous en ce "merveilleux" lundi ? Je suis de tout coeur avec ceux qui bossent ou sont en cours puisque votre fidèle auteur ne reprend que dans 2 jours... (Elle est où la corde ?!). J'ai normalement assez d'avance dans ma fic pour vous faire encore 6 ou 7 chapitres mais j'avoue qu'après, cela deviendra plus difficile.**_

 _ **En attendant, lisez-moi cela et donnez moi vos charmants avis que j'attends impatiemment !**_

 _Chapitre 7 :_ Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles

Et c'est un matin que se confirmèrent les dires du garçon. Lorsque le journal arriva, comme tous les matins, Ace et Mizuo se précipitèrent dessus comme si leur vie en dépendait, bousculant au passage la moitié de l'équipage qu'ils envoyèrent voler dans l'eau, et marchant sur les plumes que Marco avait involontairement semés. Leurs frères et sœurs d'équipage ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils faisant cela, mais s'en contentaient en râlant de la douche obligatoire pour certains. Mais ce jour-là, le cri qu'ils poussèrent en chœur, fit aussi passer Thatch et Haruta par-dessus bord, à leur grand désespoir.  
\- Eh, faites moins de bruit ! Cria Thatch en remontant, trempé comme pas deux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe yoi ? Demanda Marco, curieux.  
\- On a enfin des news de notre frangin ! dirent en chœur les deux benjamins de l'équipage.  
\- votre frère ?  
\- Yep.

Ace se dirigea à toute vitesse, suivit de près par sa « sœur », vers la cabine du commandant. Ils purent ainsi faire admirer leurs acrobaties et leurs capacités de Draft à tous, qui se casseraient royalement la gueule en faisant de même.  
\- Oyaji / Otôsan ! S'écrièrent les deux.  
\- Gurararara, mais vous êtes en forme ce matin, mes enfants.  
Ace s'empressa de mettre un avis de recherche sous le nez de son père par adoption.  
\- C'est notre petit frère, Luffy. Il a eu son 1er avis de recherche. C'est le plus élevé jamais connu dans East Blue.  
\- Gu ra rararara, quelle famille !

Et la vie reprit son cours… Il ne se passait pas un jour de tranquille sur le navire depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Après tout, réunir deux D. à bord n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela… Si bien que rapidement, la moitié de l'équipage se retrouva avec les cheveux roses, tandis que l'autre moitié ne trouvait plus ses vêtements. Il va sans dire que tous partagèrent rapidement un point commun : une forte envie de meurtre envers les jeunes recrues malheureusement trop puissantes pour eux, mis à part Marco et leur capitaine. Ces derniers faisaient réellement les 400 coups, au point qu'une fois, le couple décida de faire une blague à Shirohige. Acte suicidaire s'il était, mais tellement grisant à réaliser. Après tout, personne n'osait s'en prendre à l'oyaji, que ce soit par crainte ou par respect. Mais eux, accompagné de Thatch, Haruta et même Izou pour la teinture le firent. Et il fallait le voir pour le croire. Imaginer Shirohige avec une barbe devenue rose bonbon n'était pas donné à tous. C'était à la fois un doux rêve et un horrible cauchemar. Car le voir suffisait à devenir complice tellement le rire était puissant par la suite. Et les Gros titres qui apparurent le lendemain n'aidèrent pas l'équipage à se faire discret, et encore moins les cinq fautifs, que l'on pouvait suivre au son de leurs rires. Mais bon, voir une énorme photo du Yonku avec une Barbe rose et en légende « Barbe-Blanche fait du changement et devient Barbe-Rose » pouvait avoir cet effet-là. Mais au final, même le Yonku rigolait de la blague et avait même gardé la couleur quelques semaines. Après tout, s'il avait eu sa fille à bord plus tôt, nul doute qu'il aurait connu pire.

* * *

Quelque part dans le Shin Sekai, un rouquin, en prenant le journal faillit mourir des suites d'un étouffement en règle, sous le regard surpris des membres de son équipage qui ne comprenait pas son euphorie.  
\- Barbe-Rose… Ha ha ha ha ha, fit Shanks en s'étouffant.  
\- Il a trop bu ? se demanda Lucky Roo.  
\- Aucune idée, le saké est peut-être de mauvaise qualité, répondit Ben.

* * *

 _ **A Marin Ford**_

\- GARPPPPPP ! Rugit une voix fortement énervée dans le QG.  
Le dit Garp, à l'autre bout du bâtiment se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore, mais se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée d'aller voir son ami en ce moment. Après tout, quand il était dans cet état, la moitié du bâtiment, ainsi que les tympans de Garp volaient en éclats. D'ailleurs, Kuzan, bien qu'admiratif envers Garp, décidait toujours de partir en longue ballade dans ces instants là… Etrange… Peut-être sentait-il le vent tourner pour son ancien supérieur…  
Mais le vieux Garp ne s'attendit pas à ce que son ami lui tombe dessus, tel un aimant attiré par son opposé.  
\- Oh Sengoku ! Comment va ?  
\- Sais-tu encore ce que ta maudite famille a fait ?  
\- Euh….  
\- Ta « petite-fille » a intégré l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche !  
\- QUOIIIIII ?! Fit Garp en se prenant la tête dans les mains, la bouche tombant au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait !  
\- Attends j'ai mieux ! Elle est devenue commandante d'une division.  
\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? J'ai tout fait pour en faire des marines, mais rien à faire, ils sont trop têtus.  
\- Ca tu peux le dire ! D'après le QG d'East Blue, ton petit-fils…  
\- Lequel ? J'en ai 3, rigola le vieux soldat.  
\- Tu sais très bien que tu en as un seul de sang et que c'est celui qui n'a pas encore quitté East Blue.  
\- Ah, Luffy donc…  
\- Il vient d'obtenir sa 1ère prime !  
\- Non ? Sérieusement ?  
\- Oh oui ! 40 000 000 de berry. La tête la plus primée de sa mer depuis sa « sœur ».  
\- Bwa ha ha ha ha ça c'est mon petit-fils !  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle !  
\- Un peu quand même…

Les rires du vieux héros résonnèrent dans l'enceinte du QG toute la journée à la suite de ces informations. Et ils doublèrent de volume en apprenant l'histoire de Barbe-Rose, puisqu'il se douta très vite que cela ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre des D., les seuls à avoir assez de courage, ou de folie, pour réaliser une chose pareille.

* * *

 _ **Sur un petit navire, pas loin de Grand Line**_

Un jeune pirate, coiffé d'un chapeau de paille venait de s'effondrer au sol, en train d'hurler de rire. Ses compagnons de voyage, encore récents, ne pouvaient que se demander ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant rien du tout à la situation.  
\- Eto, Luffy ? Que se passe-t-il , Demanda Ussop.  
\- Shi hi hi hi hi, des connaissances à moi, shi hi hi, ont encore frappé !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Trop drôle. Ils ont osé, je n'y crois pas ! J'aurais adoré voir la tête du vieux Shirohige.  
Seul Zoro, qui connaissait de nom cette légende des mers, sut de qui il parla en lisant le journal. Ou du moins, il comprit qu'une blague vait eue lieu contre le vieil homme et que cela amusait son capitaine.  
Le garçon passa la soirée à hoqueter de rire, ne pouvant absolument pas s'arrêter.

* * *

 _ **Retour chez les Pirates**_

Un jour, lors d'une exploration, Mizuo trouva un fruit du démon qui, elle ne le savait pas encore, causerait la prochaine guerre.  
Ce fruit, elle n'en avait cure, ne pouvant le manger. Mais elle savait à qui le donner pour qu'il soit bien utilisé. Thatch était le meilleur choix censé à faire selon elle. Mais ce choix lui fut malheureusement quasiment mortel lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, le commandant de la 4ème division fut gravement blessé par l'un des membres de la 2nde, Marshall . Il s'était retrouvé poignardé dans le dos, et le coup n'avait manqué son cœur que de peu. Teach désirait plus que tout obtenir ce fruit et avait choisi la voie du pire pour l'obtenir. Il avait renié les convictions de son équipage et avait ensuite fuit le navire pour échapper aux représailles. Lorsqu'au petit matin, Ace l'apprit, il entra dans une rage folle tandis que sa compagne sanglotait doucement en se sentant coupable. Le jeune homme choisit de se mettre à sa poursuite. Après tout, il était celui qui dirigeait cette division. C'était donc de sa responsabilité à son avis.

\- Ace ! N'y vas pas s'il te plaît, demanda Marco.  
\- Il a presque tué un des nôtres ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, cria le garçon.  
\- Ace, commença Shirohige. Pour cette fois, c'est bon. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Et Thatch ? Il se bat entre la vie et la mort !  
En disant cela, le jeune commandant s'était saisi de son sac et avait remis son chapeau sur sa tête.  
\- Commandant…, voulurent essayer certains sans succès.  
\- Ace !  
Cette fois, c'était Mizuo qui criait, mais pas pour la même raison. La jeune femme venait de quitter ses quartiers et avait aussi des habits de voyage avec elle, dont un chapeau ressemblant à celui d'Ace, bien qu'il soit bleu.  
\- Mizu ? Que fais-tu ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Je viens avec toi, déclara posément la jeune pirate.  
\- Ma fille ! S'il te plaît… essaya Shirohige.  
\- Non Tô-chan, le coupa sa fille qui était la seule à l'appeler de façon aussi familière. Je suis celle qui a donné ce fruit à Thatch, et si je n'aide pas à retrouver ce fumier, je m'en voudrais le restant de ma vie.  
\- …

Le vieil homme savait qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire cela, et il ne désirait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Mais il savait aussi que quelque chose de gros se préparait. Mizuo, pour sa part, rejoignit Ace qui, même s'il aurait aimé la garder en sécurité, ne voulait ni ne pouvait se séparer d'elle. Ensemble, ils saluèrent leurs compagnons et montèrent sur le striker d'Ace, Mizuo s'accrochant à Ace en passant ses bras autour de son torse pour ne pas tomber. Et sous les regards inquiets de leur famille, ils partirent à toute vitesse, en direction de la 1ère moitié de Grand Line. C'était le seul endroit où Teach pouvait se cacher, n'étant pas assez stupide pour rester dans le Shin Sekai où il serait vite trouvé. Afin de le débusquer, ils choisirent de passer sur toutes les îles qui se trouveraient sur leur chemin, ne cessant jamais de poser des questions, de rechercher la moindre parcelle d'information qui pourrait les aider. Mais pendant longtemps, ils n'eurent aucune piste digne de ce nom.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent au royaume de Drum, les deux jeunes choisirent d'y laisser un message, sachant que leur petit frère passerait dans le coin, sous peu probablement. Ils y croisèrent aussi un renne au nez bleu alors qu'ils étaient allés demander des médicaments à la doctoresse de l'île, que Mizuo qualifia de « trop mignon », avant de reprendre leur route vers une autre île. Sur une autre île, à proximité de la Red Line, ils croisèrent un jeune homme qui promettait de devenir un des rookies de la nouvelle génération.

Son nom : Trafalgar Law. Assez taciturne, il était malgré tout puissant et agile, son fruit du démon renforçant cela. Ils purent profiter de leur halte pour faire connaissance avec lui, puisque de toute manière, lui, savait qui ils étaient. La première chose qu'ils surent, c'est que son nom devait cacher quelque chose, car l'air de douce folie qu'il dissimulait, ainsi que son sourire à faire pâlir un clow ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un D. et à personne d'autre. Bien que sarcastique à souhait, le jeune homme avait de la conversation, et quelques uns de ses points de vue concordaient avec Ace et Mizuo, notamment la grande méfiance à l'égard de Doflamingo ou encore un désaccord somme toute logique avec la Marine. C'est finalement en amis qu'ils se séparèrent quelques jours plus tard lorsque les deux commandants choisirent de reprendre la mer pour retrouver leur fugitif. Law, pour sa part, avait pu remarquer que le niveau du Shin Sekai était comme le jour et la nuit avec le reste de Grand Line, et que des personnes très intéressantes s'y trouvaient.

* * *

 _ **Alors, votre avis ? J'espère que Barbe-Rose ne vous a pas trop tué, sinon je dénie toute responsabilité !**_  
 _ **Avez-vous des suppositions sur la suite ? Des doutes ? Des désirs (que je ne suivrais probablement pas mais dont je peux m'inspirer xDD)**_  
 _ **Aimez-vous ce qui est écris ? Rigolez-vous suffisamment ? Après tout, c'est bon pour la santé !**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Alabasta

**_Salut mes loulous !_**

 ** _Déjà le chapitre 8... Que ça passe vite, surtout quand on le fait en une semaine xDDDD_**

 ** _Ce chapitre va retracer les retrouvailles entre Mizuo, Ace et leur petit frère ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter, à adorer, à diviniser ou à râler contre mon histoire, tant que c'est constructif xDD. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est plutôt long, si ça continue, j'aurais plus d'avance -'_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_ : Alabasta

Puis un jour, ils arrivèrent dans le royaume d'Alabasta, un immense pays désertique, pleins de ruines et de sable. Si ce climat ne dérangeait pas spécialement Ace, il rendait Mizuo mal à l'aise, elle qui était l'eau. Arrivés dans la première ville accessible en venant de la mer, le couple décida d'aller se restaurer dans un bar. Gourmands comme pas deux, ils avaient senti dès leur arrivée les effluves du restaurant, et s'étaient laissé guidés. Une fois confortablement installés, ils avaient commandé à manger, et tout en discutant s'étaient rassasiés… Avant de s'assoupir brutalement dans leur assiette, choquant les autres clients du bar. Ces derniers se demandaient tous si les deux jeunots étaient morts, piqués par un scorpion du désert dont le venin agissait à retardement. Mais subitement, au bout de quelques instants, tous deux relevèrent la tête, celles-ci dégoulinant de nourriture. Ils cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi on les regardait ainsi.  
\- On a quelque chose sur le nez ? Demanda la demoiselle.  
\- … On vous croyait morts !  
\- Morts ? Ah, bah non !  
\- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà, intervint une voix, quelque peu sarcastique.

Les deux jeunes, le visage à moitié endormi, se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Celle-ci appartenait à un homme aux cheveux gris, avec deux cigares dans la bouche et un blouson de la marine sur le dos. D'après les insignes, il était au grade de colonel. Pas de quoi les inquiéter selon eux.  
\- Portgas dit Hiken No Ace et Akashiro dit Mizu No Hime. Que font donc deux commandants de Shirohige ici ?  
\- Shirohige ? Chuchotèrent les villageois, inquiets.  
\- On a plus le droit de venir se sustenter ? Questionna « innocemment » la fille.  
\- Pour des pirates ? Pas vraiment. Mais vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas vous que je traque.  
\- Comme si vous pouviez nous toucher, lui retourna Ace, un sourire supérieur s'étirant sur ses lèvres.  
Mais alors que le colonel allait leur répondre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec un chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne, ainsi qu'une chemise rouge et un short bleu, pénétra dans le bar en hurlant :  
\- MANGER ! Cria le jeune homme, de la bave semblant lui couler des lèvres.  
\- LUFFY ?! / MUGIWARA ! S'exclamèrent en même temps le marine et les deux pirates.  
En entendant son interpellation, le garçon se retourna et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire.  
\- Ace ? Mizu ? Comment ça va ?  
\- Mieux que toi, l'affamé, lui répondit sa grande sœur. Allez viens manger petit frère. On parlera après.  
\- A TABLE ! Scanda donc Luffy, sous le regard éberlué des clients, et agacé de l'officier.

Les deux autres le suivirent dans son repas, avant de piquer du nez quelques instants plus tard, pour à nouveau se réveiller par la suite. Dans le même temps, le pauvre marine bouillait de rage.  
\- Je ne vous dérange pas par hasard ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Maintenant que vous le dites, dirent Ace et Mizuo de concert.  
\- L'enfumeur, fit Luffy pour sa part en recrachant la moitié de sa nourriture sur son frère et le colonel.  
\- C'est Smoker !  
\- Luffy, t'es dégueu !  
\- Je vais pouvoir enfermer une sacrée brochette, ricana l'homme  
\- Te crois-tu vraiment assez puissant pour nous stopper ? Le questionna Mizuo, pas du tout inquiète. Lets Go !  
C'est en courant que les trois adolescents quittèrent le restaurant, poursuivi par Smoker qui se révéla être un homme fumée. Ce dernier, accroché à sa proie comme une moule à son rocher, ne voulait pas la laisser filer entre ses doigts, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait surement pas les 2 autres qui avaient l'air de connaître ce gamin. Il ne comprenait même pas comment ils pouvaient se connaître. Ils n'étaient pas du même âge, et ne voguaient pas sur la même mer. Il les coursa à travers tout le village, faisant de multiples détour dans les petites ruelles, avant d'être sur le point d'attraper le seul qui l'intéresser. Mais alors qu'il allait y arriver, un mur composé de feu se mit sur son passage, tandis qu'il se retrouvait arrosé par une gerbe d'eau. Devant lui, protégeant son unique objectif, se dressait les 2 commandants de l'un des hommes les plus puissants de cette ère.  
\- Luffy, rejoins tes nakamas. On arrive, lui ordonna Ace.

Le jeune homme, obéissant à son aîné, partit en 4ème vitesse, ameutant ses amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire tout petit. L'objectif de discrétion était cependant inatteignable avec Luffy comme capitaine, à leur grand désespoir.  
\- Pourquoi protégez-vous ce gamin ? Demanda Smoker, curieux.  
\- C'est le rôle des aînés de protéger le benjamin de la famille, lui dit en tout honnêteté Ace.  
\- Des aînés ? Répéta l'homme, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.  
\- Yep, Luffy est notre petit frère alors pas touche, affirma la fille. Sinon, tu nous trouveras toujours sur ta route.  
\- Alors vous-mêmes ? Commença le marine.  
\- Sommes frère et sœur, termina Ace.  
\- Mais il en a combien au juste ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Comme si le gamin blond révolutionnaire ne suffisait pas…  
\- Oh, il a dû rencontrer Sabo…  
\- Yep, et je crois qu'il lui a mis les boules le frangin, rigola Mizuo. On a peut-être un peu trop déteint sur lui, nous les D…  
\- Eh, c'est pas moi qui l'ai jeté dans l'eau afin de distraire des bandits en même temps !  
\- Non, toi tu as laissé un tigre des sables lui courir après pendant des heures… Enfin bon, je sais pas comment il a réussi l'exploit de l'énerver autant…  
\- En même temps, qui n'a pas les nerfs quand Sabo se pointe en mode sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin ?  
\- Mouais. T'inquiètes Smokey, on compatit, s'amusèrent les jeunes.  
\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais vaut mieux qu'on retourne surveiller Lu' sinon, il est bien capable de se faire bouffer par un banana croco, finit Mizuo.  
\- Pas faux, ou un tigre des sables, ajouta son compagnon, blasé.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'en ignorant parfaitement l'homme qui ne pouvait rien contre eux, les deux possesseurs de logia quittèrent la place, se dépêchant de retrouver leur cadet qui s'était encore une fois perdu. Pendant le trajet, ils lui proposèrent bien de rejoindre leur père, mais comme attendu, Luffy refusa, arguant qu'il serait le prochain roi des pirates. Ils purent ensuite rejoindre le Merry, où l'équipage de Mugiwara attendait bien sagement le retour de leur imbécile de chef.  
\- Eto… Luffy ? C'est qui ?

Les groupe avait bien vu les tatouages dans le dos des deux jeunes arrivants, Ace étant torse nu et Mizuo ayant un haut de maillot noir, mais ne savaient pas à quoi s'en tenir.  
\- Ce sont mon frère et ma sœur. Ace et Mizuo. Je connais Ace depuis mes 7 ans, et Mizuo depuis… toujours quoi. Ils sont dans l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.  
\- Vous devez être puissant dans ce cas, commenta Sanji.  
\- Oh, ils le sont. Je les ai jamais vaincus étant enfant. Mais maintenant…  
Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, le pauvre garçon finit assommé, avec deux bosses, sur le sol, ses aînés ayant rappelé leur « puissance » à son bon souvenir. Autour, l'équipage semblait partagé entre voir si Luffy allait bien, ou se tordre de rire. Ils optèrent finalement pour un mix des deux, en se demandant comment une famille aussi dingue pouvait exister.  
\- Mais Luffy, t'en as combien en fait ? Le blondinet de Loguetown c'est pas ton frère ?  
\- Si, on est 4 Shishishishi, rigola bêtement le capitaine. Dont trois D.  
\- Ce qui est une explication en soi pour notre folie, souffla Mizuo. Le D. justifie tout, et je peux vous dire un truc : dans le Shin Sekai, on sera 4 D. voire même 5 alors je vous conseille de numéroter vos abatis car ce sera la cata !  
\- … C'est limite si on ne se demande pas s'il vaut mieux fuir, là, rigola Zoro. Mais bon avec Luffy…  
\- Ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours. Merci de prendre soin de lui, s'inclinèrent les plus vieux.  
\- Y a pas de quoi, répondirent les membres de l'équipage, en faisant un geste de la main. Sabo nous a dit exactement la même chose, rajouta Zoro, amusé.  
\- Enfin, ils disent ça, ils disent ça mais maintenant je suis plus puissant, s'entêta le cadet.  
\- Faut pas rêver Lu', contredit sa sœur. A moins que tu désires que je te noie.  
\- C'est pas un peu excessif ? Demanda Usopp en posant la question que tous avaient aux lèvres. Et puis, tu te noierais aussi !  
Ace sourit en entendant cela. Il est vrai que peu savaient le pouvoir de sa copine.  
\- Hi hi, ça risque pas. J'ai mangé le Mizu Mizu No Mi. Je dispose donc du seul pouvoir qui permette de nager. Bien que le kairouseki soit parfaitement utilisable contre moi. Je peux donc le traîner sous l'eau, finit Mizuo, un sourire sadique collé à ses lèvres.  
\- L'eau ne t'affecte pas ? Eh bien pour une surprise, c'en est une, remarqua Sanji. Ce doit être pratique.  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient, des bateaux se rapprochaient. Ils appartenaient à Baroque Works.  
\- Attendez, on va vous faire le ménage, déclara Ace.

En disant cela, les deux jeunes remontèrent sur le striker et partirent à toute vitesse vers les 4 navires. Malheureusement pour ceux ayant croisé leur chemin, deux des bateaux finirent brulés tandis que les deux autres subissaient un raz-de-marée détruisant tout sur son passage. Les hommes à bord n'eurent que le temps de se demander ce que des types comme eux faisaient en dehors du Nouveau Monde. Après tout, quel besoin avaient-ils de se défouler sur des gens n'ayant pas le niveau, on se le demande.  
Une fois la bataille… oups, le massacre terminé, les deux revinrent à bord du Vogue Merry, sous le regard choqué de l'équipage de leur frère.  
\- Ce sont des monstres de puissance, souffla Nami, tandis que Zoro avait le regard d'un enfant à noël.

Sanji, pour sa part, se mettait déjà à fantasmer sur Mizuo, comme à son habitude de piètre dragueur.  
\- Oh, Mizuo-chwan ! T'es tellement classe !  
\- Eh, pas touche le cuistot/Sanji, s'écrièrent en même temps Ace et Luffy.  
\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Fit le cuisinier, feignant un cœur brisé.  
\- C'est ma sœur ! déclara Luffy, comme si c'était l'évidence.  
\- Elle est à moi ! Préféra dire Ace, de manière possessive.  
\- Comment ça ? C'est ta sœur, intervint Usopp, non ?  
\- On n'a pas le même sang. C'est ma compagne, depuis quelques années déjà.  
\- Non ! Mizuo-chwan, pleura Sanji, déprimé.  
\- Il est marrant ton cuistot, petit frère, rigola la jeune fille, collée contre Ace qui avait passé un bras dans son dos, possessif.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Et y a même un renne dans l'équipage. Il est médecin.  
\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu sais t'entourer de personnes hors du communs toi.  
Juste au moment où Ace disait ces mots, le renne en question sortit de la cabine où il soignait habituellement ses malades.  
\- Tiens, mais on t'a déjà vu avant toi…  
\- Ah ? Chopper, puisque tel était son nom ne voyait pas de quoi ils parlaient.  
\- Si, je suis sûre que c'est toi que j'ai vu sur l'île de Drum, avec la doctoresse.  
\- Si c'est sur Drum, c'est possible puisque j'en suis originaire.  
\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait éviter de rester plantés là avant que le mec de la marine nous rattrape, intervint Zoro.  
\- Ahhh mais t'as raison, cria Nami. Bon, chacun à son poste tout de suite. On va longer l'île et y accéder par la plage donc Vivi nous a parlé l'autre jour.  
En entendant les ordres, tous les membres de l'équipage bougeaient, sous le regard clairement ahuri des deux invités.  
\- T'es sûr que c'est Luffy le capitaine ? Demanda Mizuo à Ace, sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Bah, maintenant que t'en parles, pas trop. C'est peut-être Nami. Elle semble plus intelligente.  
\- Eh, je vous entends ! S'exclama Luffy.  
\- On sait, répondirent de concert les deux autres.  
\- Y a assez de Sabo pour les remarques, donc vous y mettez pas.  
\- Mais c'est pour te montrer notre affection frangin, sourit sa sœur, amusée.  
\- Mouais…

Le bateau finit comme prévu par atteindre l'autre bout de l'île. Certes, cet endroit allait les obliger à traverser le désert pour atteindre Alubarna, passant probablement par Yuba, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Ace et Mizuo, eux, se demandèrent plutôt s'ils quittaient le groupe comme ça, ou faisaient un petit bout de chemin avec leur frère. C'est quand Luffy voulut leur faire un câlin trop affectueux qu'ils eurent la réponse : mieux valait rester un peu sinon la prochaine fois, il risquait de les étouffer. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale qu'ils se mêlèrent au reste du groupe.  
\- Au fait, commença Sanji un soir alors qu'ils étaient autour d'un bon feu. Comme se fait-il que deux commandants de Shirohige puisque c'est ce que vous êtes, soient en dehors du Shin Sekai ?

A la question, la température sembla se refroidir de quelques degrés autour des deux jeunes adultes.  
\- Un membre de la 2ème division a commis ce qu'il y a de pire au sein d'un équipage, déclara Ace. Il a trahi un Nakama et l'a gravement blessé, sans aucun scrupule.  
Ces mots firent trembler d'indignation les jeunes pirates. Eux qui étaient aussi soudés que les doigts de la main ne pouvaient imaginer une telle chose. C'était simplement impensable.  
\- Depuis, on est à sa recherche afin de lui faire payer son crime.  
\- On ne va pas rester longtemps parmi vous. Dès qu'on l'aura trouvé et fait payer, on repartira dans le Shin Sekai, ajouta Mizuo.  
\- Comme l'ont dit les types de Baroque Works, c'est méchants de notre part d'aller nous acharner sur les pirates de cette partie de Grand Line, rigola Hiken.  
\- Shishishishi, je vais bientôt vous rejoindre de toute façon.  
\- Et on t'attendra petit frère !

Une fois ces mots prononcés, le bébé Den Den que portait Ace sur lui se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de la bande.  
\- Pururururururururu purururururururu  
\- Moshi moshi ? fit Ace.  
\- Ace, c'est Marco, yoi.  
\- Oh Marco, comment va ?  
\- On fait aller, je tenais juste à t'informer, toi et Mizuo, que Thatch s'est réveillé. Il reste dans les vapes mais il s'en remettra, yoi.  
En entendant cela, les deux benjamins de l'équipage laissèrent échapper un soulagement des plus profonds. Le cuistot allait vivre. Ils en furent vraiment heureux. Et purent raccrocher le Den Den sans avoir de craintes.

* * *

 _ **Alors ?**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Tragédie

_**Hi,**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous ? Le week end se déroule bien ? Perso, je vous avoue que je suis crevée avec ma rentrée. J'ai déjà trop de taf xDDD**_  
 _ **Mais malgré tout, me voilà au RDV avec 3 jours de retard pour un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci sera malheureusement un peu plus sombre (il faut bien que les ennuis arrivent...) et difficile.**_

 _ **J'ose croire qu'il vous plaira et souhaite vivement avoir des com's xDDDD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **P.S: je rappelle, pour tout disclaimer, que les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d'Oda-sensei, et que seules Mizuo et Helia m'appartiennent. quoique... Ace... est un peu à moi aussi ^^**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 :_ Tragédie

Après quelques jours passés avec leur frère et son équipage, les deux jeunes choisirent de reprendre la route. Ils avaient le désir de retourner dans la ville portuaire, supposant que Smoker n'y était plus, afin de récolter de nouvelles informations. Ils savaient très bien que tout fonctionnait mieux à l'aide du bouche-à-oreille et des rumeurs. Et c'est de cette manière qu'ils fonctionnèrent durant les deux ou trois mois qui suivirent. Ils purent ainsi apprendre la nouvelle prime de leur frère ainsi que celle de son second ce qui entraîna un festin qu'ils ne payèrent pas et qui fit ripailler et boire Shanks dans le Shin Sekai, quoique tout occasion est bonne pour ce dernier, ainsi que l'équipage des Shirohige qui avaient entendu parler de ce garçon, un peu trop à leur goût. Ils croisèrent leur révolutionnaire de frère, qui était devenu très puissant depuis tout ce temps. Il leur raconta ses aventures, leur parla de ses nouveaux camarades, et de son chef, Dragon, qui fit hérisser quelques poils sur les bras d'Ace. Mizuo revit aussi des nombreuses personnes croisées lors de son voyage dont quelques esclavagistes qui payèrent chère l'audace qu'ils avaient eue à Sabaody. Bien qu'ils traquaient quelqu'un de la pire espèce, ils profitaient aussi de la vie. Ils ne croisèrent Teach que bien longtemps après, sur l'île de Banaro, alors que leur frangin venait à nouveau de faire parler de lui avec les événements d'Enies Lobby. Teach y avait établi un QG provisoire et s'était permit de faire son recrutement alentours. Il ne se souciait absolument plus d'être suivit.  
\- Teach…, commença le jeune commandant.  
\- Ah, commandant Ace ! Ça fait un bail ! Et la commandante Mizuo ! Comment allez-vous ? Et le vieux ?

Le pirate ignorait l'ascendance de la jeune fille, étant absent quand elle était revenue au sein de l'équipage. Il avait juste remarqué sa progression fulgurante.  
\- Ne nous appelle pas ainsi. Tu as perdu ce droit en blessant un de tes camarades.  
\- Blessant ? Il n'est pas mort ?  
\- Heureusement, non, tu as manqué ton coup enfoiré ! Répondit fortement Mizuo. Tu devrais avoir honte d'un tel acte. Toi qui étais dans l'équipage depuis ses débuts.  
\- Rah, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'avais besoin de ce fruit. Si vous ne vouliez pas de meurtre ou de blessé, il fallait me le donner à moi, ricana Barbe-Noire et faisant trembler la jeune fille qui se sentait déjà coupable.  
\- Rien ne nécessite ce genre d'actes !  
\- Laissons le passé au passé. Rejoignez mon équipage. Je vais commencer par allez à Water Seven, pour capturer Mugiwara No Luffy et le livrer au gouvernement. Ainsi, je deviendrai Shishibukai. Il a commis suffisamment de crimes pour que cela fasse vraiment bouger le gouvernement.  
\- Qui ? S'exclamèrent les deux D, interloqués.  
\- Mugiwara No Luffy. Vous connaissez ?  
\- Raison de plus pour te stopper Teach. Luffy est notre petit frère.  
\- Hein ? Fit Teach, ne comprenant plus.  
\- Et quant à rejoindre l'équipage. Il en est hors de question.

A ces mots, le tireur de l'équipage arma son pistolet et leur tirant dessus, bien que cela ne puisse leur faire de l'effet, étant tous deux des logias. Teach lui fit rapidement arrêter ses conneries en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas de taille face à eux. Le combat s'engagea alors entre les deux parties. Mais autant l'équipage ne faisait absolument pas le poids envers deux commandants, autant Teach et son nouveau pouvoir tenait amplement la distance. Bien que l'alliance du feu et de l'eau puisse faire de nombreux dégâts, cela semblait inutile face à cet adversaire. Ils découvrirent bien vite que le fruit de l'ombre permettait un phénomène d'attraction, mais aussi une annulation des autres pouvoirs tant que son possesseur les gardait sous la main. C'est douloureusement qu'ils en firent les frais, quand Teach les attira à lui avant de faire abattre une pluie de coups. Mais, même avec un corps jonché de blessures, ils se relevaient.  
\- Je voulais le gamin, mais puisque le commandant Ace est là, je ne vais pas me priver. La fille, je m'en fous, elle est trop récente pour que cela fasse agir « Oyaji » de la même façon, ajouta l'homme pour son équipage, sans même savoir que la jeune fille valait autant si ce n'est plus. Mais ne la tuez pas, elle servira d'avertissement.

Comprenant le sens de ces mots, les deux jeunes adultes accélérèrent la cadence, ne voulant pas être utilisé par cet abruti, mais malheureusement, son fruit et ses effets étaient trop inconnus pour eux, et ils ne voyaient pas comment s'en défaire. Barbe-Noire pouvait donc en profiter allègrement, et les affaiblir autant que possible. La fin du combat se fit sur l'attaque la plus puissante du jeune garçon face à une attaque, tout aussi redoutable de son adversaire, mais lorsque le feu, les ténèbres et les débris eurent disparus, seuls Ace et sa compagne étaient au sol, noyés dans leur propre sang. Ce combat, sans que personne ne puisse le savoir, lançait la guerre.

\- Prenez Ace, et laissez la fille. Mais attachez-les. Ce sont des logias, donc si elle se réveille et se remet, elle va nous courir après. Et même si elle n'a pas le niveau face à moi, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir une furie au derrière bwa ha ha ha.  
Ecoutant les ordres, ses hommes passèrent des menottes en kairouseki aux poignets de leurs deux prisonniers, avant que Jessus Burgess ne balance Ace sur une de ses épaules, le faisant gémir de douleur.  
\- Ah, mais c'est qu'il est résistant le commandant, remarqua Teach. Encore conscient !  
Mais le jeune homme était en réalité dans les vapes. Il n'était que superficiellement conscient.  
\- Mi… Mizu…  
\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Ta chère et tendre mourra sous peu, sans trop souffrir vu ses blessures bwa ha ha ha ha. Après, on peut toujours l'y aider.

\- Non ? Bon, bah on va y aller alors !

Et laissant la jeune femme, gravement blessée et incapable de se régénérer, le petit groupe partit avec son otage, sans plus se soucier de rien, ils quittèrent l'île, prêt à mettre le monde sans dessus dessous. Au matin de la journée qui suivit, alors que le journal annonçait la capture de Hiken No Ace, le navire de Shirohige était mis à mal.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yoi ? Se demanda Marco. Comment Ace a-t-il pu se faire avoir ? Et où est Mizuo ?  
C'est en lisant les lignes qu'il apprit qu'un combat féroce avait éclaté sur l'île de Banaro, se soldant par la victoire du nouveau Shishibukai, Marshall . Cependant, le journal ne disait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, inquiétant son Père et l'équipage.  
\- Nous allons à Banaro, décréta Shirohige, ayant eu un pressentiment.

Obéissant à son capitaine, la flotte, qui était déjà hors du Shin Sekai depuis peu, navigua à toute allure vers l'île de Banaro. Elle se trouvait à l'ouest de Water Seven. Ils réussirent à atteindre l'île deux jours après le combat, ce qui était en soi un record pour un bateau d'une telle taille. Ce fut Marco, grâce à son pouvoir, qui débarqua le premier, décidé à fouiller l'île dans son ensemble afin de trouver des infos. Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. La première chose qu'il vit fut les débris et les gravats, derniers vestiges du village se trouvant là. S'en suivit ensuite le chapeau de son ami, tout aussi célèbre que lui, laissé à l'abandon. Ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser, Marco le passa autour de son cou, bien décidé à le rendre à son propriétaire. Mais ce qui le marqua à jamais fut ce qu'il trouva ensuite. Alors qu'il cherchait des traces, expliquant ce qui s'était passé, il remarqua, derrière un rocher, un bras fin muni d'un bracelet de perles rouges, qui dépassait. Reconnaissant le bracelet qu'Ace avait offert à sa compagne et qui accompagnait le collier du garçon, le commandant se précipita sur ce qu'il voyait. C'est ainsi que, dans une mare de sang séché, il trouva sa dernière sœur et filleule, inconsciente, blessée et attachée par du kairouseki.

\- Mizuo yoi ! Cria l'ananas (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), perdant son sang-froid.  
Il la secouait pour la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme semblait être tombée dans un profond coma. Son parrain, inquiet au possible, était à la limite de la panique. Il aurait préféré mourir que voir un tel spectacle et n'imaginait même pas dans quel état devait être Ace, à Impel Down. Le pauvre garçon devait être tétanisé à l'idée que sa compagne soit peut-être morte.  
\- Merde ! jura l'adulte. Allez tiens bon petite. Ne nous fais pas ça. S'il te plaît.  
En disant cela, Marco la prit dans ses bras, doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le kairouseki, et se précipita en direction du Moby Dick pour la faire soigner. Quand il arriva en vue de l'endroit, il aperçut tous ses camarades qui lui souriaient, pensant qu'il avait trouvé une chose pour revenir aussi vite. Mais quand ils virent son fardeau, leur sourire devint une grimace inquiète.  
\- Commandante Mizuo !  
\- Mizuo !  
\- Mizu !

Shirohige qui les avait entendus s'était levé et dirigé vers son second. Quand il vit l'état dans lequel était sa fille, tous ses hommes purent sentir un tremblement se déclencher. L'homme était plus que furieux. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'un des membres de son équipage. Mais avoir attaqué sa fille de cette manière, la laissant ainsi, le rendait plus que haineux envers Teach. Cet homme allait payer au centuple ce qu'il avait fait aux deux plus jeunes de ses enfants. Il ordonna à ses hommes de diriger leur navire vers Sabaody, un plan se formant dans sa tête, tandis que les médecins de bord prenaient en charge la jeune fille. Marco, qui avait appris à connaître les pouvoirs de sa sœur, leur dit qu'il fallait enlever les menottes et lui verser de l'eau. Son pouvoir de guérison se révélait ensuite extrêmement puissant.

Ainsi que l'avait annoncé le 1er commandant, à l'instant où les menottes furent sciées et que l'on mit la jeune femme dans un bain d'eau claire, ses blessures se mirent à guérir à vue d'œil. Cela permit à l'équipage de récupérer suite à sa grosse frayeur sur la survie de leur sœur. Il lui fallut cependant une journée entière avant qu'elle réussisse à se réveiller, et ce ne fut que pour pousser un hurlement qui déchira le cœur de ses camarades.

\- ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, revivant le cauchemar de Banaro.  
Marc, ainsi que Joz se précipitèrent auprès d'elle afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal sans le vouloir, perdue dans son délire.  
\- Yoi, Mizuo calme-toi ! Tu es sur le Moby Dick là !  
\- Allez petite, réveille-toi, ajouta Joz.  
Après un moment de flottement, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, le visage imbibé de larmes.  
\- Marco…. Ace… Il…  
\- Je sais, lui dit doucement son ami. Nous le savons tous. Et nous n'allons pas rester sur le banc de touche.  
\- Je… J'ai rien pu…  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cet enfoiré serait aussi puissant. Tu ne connaissais même pas son fruit. Ce n'était en rien équitable. C'était plus un piège qu'autre chose.  
\- Je veux pas qu'il meure, chuchota la jeune adulte, en fondant en larmes. Non… Par pitié, laissez-le-moi…

Marco, impuissant, ne put que la prendre dans ses bras, et la bercer doucement pour la réconforter, sachant que de toutes manières, aucunes paroles ne soulageraient sa sœur. Tant qu'Ace ne serait pas de retour à ses côtés, sain et sauf, elle ne serait que l'ombre d'elle-même, quoique prête à se battre pour le récupérer.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Avouez, vous avez la haine contre Teach ? Moi oui, je le hais comme pas possible ! C'est vraiment une saloperie ce type !**_

 _ **Cependant, je vous rappelle qu'une auteure assassinée ne peut pas écrire, pas plus qu'une auteure torturée. Une auteure soudoyé n'écrira pas correctement...**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Sauvetage partie 1

_**Salut mes chers lecteurs adorés !**_

 _ **Voici le 10 ème chapitre de cette fan fiction ^^Avouez que vous êtes contents hein ! Celui va naturellement pencher sur le sauvetage de notre Ace adoré et sur le début bataille de Marin Ford. Je pense qu'il sera à votre goût, et malgré la situation, je le trouve drôle moi ^^**_

 _ **Je préviens par ailleurs qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les chapitres sortiront à vitesse d'un par semaine, voir d'un toutes les 2 semaines selon mon travail. en cas d'arrêt momentané, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous prévenir ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10:_ Sauvetage partie 1

Durant sa récupération, son père vint la voir, lui tenant le même discours que Marco, tout en sachant que les mots ne voulaient rien dire en cet instant. Pour Mizuo, Ace était son âme sœur. S'il mourrait, elle était sure de mourir avec lui. Prête à tout pour que cette réalité n'arrive pas, elle fit tout ce qu'elle put afin de se remettre sur pieds le plus rapidement possible. Elle redoubla d'efforts dans ses entraînements, épuisant tous ses partenaires de combats, et ne se couchait que lorsqu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Ses camarades ne pouvaient que la laisser faire, se doutant que s'ils l'arrêtaient, elle s'effondrerait.  
Un matin, le Moby Dick reçut une demande de la part d'un petit bateau qui désirait accoster. A son bord, il y avait 3 personnes prétendant appartenir à l'armée révolutionnaire. L'un d'eux était un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un pantalon, d'une chemise à jabot et d'un vieux haut de forme surmonté d'une paire de lunettes. Son arme semblait être un bâton de métal.  
\- Merci de nous avoir permis de monter à bord, déclara le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Sabo, je suis le commandant en second de l'armée révolutionnaire.  
\- Que nous veut ce groupe en des temps si mouvementés ? Demanda Shirohige, curieux.  
\- Juste vous demander de nous laisser nous joindre à vous pour libérer Hiken No Ace.  
\- Oh ? En quoi un de mes commandants peut-il à ce point intéresser la Révolution pour qu'elle se montre ?  
Shirohige connaissait le lien en vérité, mais voulait être sûr des motivations.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la Révolution qu'il intéresse, mais moi plus particulièrement. Ace est mon frère.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de beaucoup de membres de l'équipage. Ainsi donc, ce jeune était le 1er frère d'Ace. Un révolutionnaire… C'était vraiment une famille frapadingue à leur « humble » avis.  
\- Tiens donc ! J'en déduis alors que tu es aussi le frère d'Akashiro Mizuo.  
\- En effet, il s'agit de notre unique sœur. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'elle lors de l'arrestation d'Ace alors que d'après nos sources, ils voyageaient ensemble, dit Sabo, ajoutant pour lui-même un « comme toujours ». Sauriez-vous où elle est ?  
\- En effet, elle est à bord. Nous l'avons trouvée en mauvais état à Banaro, et rapatriée sur le bateau. Depuis, elle n'a de cesse de s'entraîner.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle se sent souvent coupable pour un rien… Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle.  
\- Yoi, c'est normal gamin. C'est notre petite sœur.  
\- Hein, fit Sabo sans comprendre.  
\- Eh ben, les services de renseignements ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, s'amusa Marco. Mizuo est la fille de « Oyaji » et elle appartient à l'équipage depuis presque 1 an et demi, yoi. Elle est commandante d'une division.  
\- ? J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela vu qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit quand on s'est croisés. Mais tant mieux. Ace et elle ont toujours désiré avoir une famille.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Mizuo arrivait sur le pont. Elle voulait discuter, et éviter de rester seule afin de ne pas sombrer. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que tout le monde était présent, et qu'il y avait des invités. Quand elle se rendit compte que Sabo faisait partie des personnes présentes, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Le jeune la reçut en douceur et referma ses bras sur elle, comprenant sa détresse. Il se sentait mal de la voir dans cet état puisque pour lui, comme pour ses deux frères, elle avait toujours été leur « petite princesse fragile », celle qu'ils devaient défendre. Luffy était le frère pleurnicheur à protéger de tout et même de son propre grain de folie, mais elle, c'était plus une protection face au monde. Peut-être était-ce car elle était une fille ou du moins la seule du groupe ? Il ne savait pas. Surtout qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre par elle-même et ce, depuis longtemps. Savoir ce qu'elle avait dû endurer le tuait mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Juste récupérer celui qui la mettait dans cet état.

\- Allez, ne pleure pas sœurette. On va tous aller le chercher ton chéri, fit Sabo en souriant de toutes ses dents encore en place. Et je suis sûr que Luffy se mêlera à nous comme d'habitude. Il est même capable de se rendre à Impel Down tout seul.  
\- Hi hi, c'est tout à fait possible… Je veux leur faire payer ! Et je dépècerais Teach moi-même avant d'envoyer son cadavre bouffé par les vers aux pieds de la Marine et des Nobles.  
\- « Gloups… Les D sont des tarés », se dit Sabo. Je t'aiderai petite sœur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et après tu nous feras pleins de bébés avec Ace. Je veux avoir un filleul moi !  
\- Hey, déconne pas !

Les deux jeunes se sourirent mutuellement, rassemblés par cette promesse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils passèrent les jours qui suivirent ensembles, à s'entraîner comme des fous, sans jamais se reposer, à moins de tomber de sommeil. Leurs partenaires d'entraînement finissaient généralement à l'infirmerie, leur faisant se demander quel type d'entraînement ils avaient pu recevoir durant l'enfance. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas des mauvais, et survivaient même dans le Shin Sekai. Mais ces gamins… C'était une autre paire de manche.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au gouvernement pour annoncer l'exécution de Portgas au monde entier, faisant enrager le roi des mers. Ce dernier décida donc d'intervenir, comme beaucoup s'y attendaient, et choisit une formation de combat où ils arriveraient par les fonds marins. En chemin, ils apprirent qu'une intrusion, la 1ère de l'histoire, avait eu lieu dans Impel Down. En lisant cela, les deux benjamins du navire choisirent de rire à gorge déployée malgré la tension car ils savaient que cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne. Seul leur cadet était assez psychopathe, dingue, insolent, et inconscient pour pénétrer dans la plus sécurisée des prisons. Bien qu'ils aient confiance en lui, ils savaient aussi que le garçon n'irait pas assez vite pour empêcher le transfert du fils unique du Roi des pirates. Et c'est donc sans surprises que quelques heures plus tard, ils surent que le transfert avait eu lieu sans « encombres » et qu'Ace était à Marin Ford, prêt à être exécuté. La tension monta d'un cran à bord des navires recouverts. Tous voulaient aller aider leur frère. Tous étaient prêts à mourir dans ce but. Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit que l'ensemble des divisions, et des alliés de Shirohige, infiltrèrent la baie de Marin Ford, et que le Moby Dick apparut en son centre, comme si rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Deux autres mini Moby suivirent.

Lorsque le navire émergea, l'ensemble de la marine ne put qu'être choqué. Les trois amiraux qu'étaient Aokiji, Akainu et Kizaru, assis sur leur fauteuil, sous l'échafaud, ne purent retenir un léger sifflement surpris, tandis que le visage de l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku se crispait d'énervement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser passer ces navires aussi loin ? L'ensemble des soldats de bas rang étaient effrayés de voir le Roi des mers et ses hommes aussi près d'eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais pensé que la guerre allait réellement éclater. Garp, qui était au pied de l'échafaud hésitait entre un soupir soulagé pour la vie de son petit-fils, et un énervement de voir des pirates aussi près de l'imprenable QG de la marine. Ce fut cependant encore pire pour lui quand il vit tous les pirates monter sur le pont du Moby Dick, et qu'il aperçut les commandants, Barbe-Blanche, quelques révolutionnaires ? … Et deux de ses petits-enfants bien qu'il n'ait pas choisi pour Sabo. En les remarquant, il manqua de s'étouffer, et entendait presque déjà le hurlement énervé de son vieil ami. Cela ne manqua pas.

\- GARP ! Que font ces deux gosses ici ?  
\- MIZUO ! SABO ! fit l'homme, la tête dans les mains et les yeux sortant de ses orbites.

Mais naturellement, les deux jeunes ne l'entendaient pas, contrairement à Ace. Ce dernier était agenouillé sur l'échafaud, les deux poignets entravés par des chaînes en kairouseki liées à l'échafaud lui-même. Vêtu de son traditionnel short noir et de ballerines qui lui avaient été fournies, le jeune homme était plein de bleus et de cicatrices. Seul son dos sur lequel il arborait la marque de son « père » était vierge de blessures. Il semblait plutôt résigné quant à son sort, mais en voyant sa famille apparaître, son cœur avait semblé se briser de détresse et de joie à la fois. Détresse pour ce qui les attendait et joie pour le fait qu'ils viennent le chercher, lui le paria. Et quand il remarqua sa compagne, en vie et déterminée, il faillit pleurer de soulagement. Il l'avait vraiment crue morte à cause de Teach et était plus qu'heureux de savoir que c'était faux. Cependant, la savoir ici ne le rassurait guère.

\- J'espère que mon fils bien-aimé va bien Sengoku, résonna la voix de Barbe-Blanche. Gu ra ra ra.  
\- Vous venez interrompre une exécution autorisée par le Gouvernement Mondial, déclara l'amiral en Chef. Faites demi-tour ou nous vous y forcerons.  
\- Comme si on allait écouter, intervinrent plusieurs voix.  
\- Ace !  
\- Oyaji ! Cria Ace. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas abandonné alors que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête ?  
\- De quoi parles-tu mon fils ? C'est moi qui t'ai ordonné cela, répondit son « Père ».  
\- C'est faux…  
\- Marco ?  
\- Je l'ai bien entendu, mentit le commandant de la 1ère division. Désolé de t'avoir imposé cela Ace. Mais chacun sur ces mers sait ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres. Attends-nous un peu.  
A ces mots, tous les hommes se jetèrent dans la bataille, prêts à tout. Les yeux d'Ace, impuissant, suivaient ses amis, les voyaient tomber un par un sous les coups des soldats.

Il avait été d'autant plus énervé que Sengoku, espérant semer la panique, avait donné l'ascendance du jeune homme au monde entier, comme une explication à son exécution. Mais, bien que les pirates furent surpris, ils continuèrent leur route, ne souhaitant pas abandonner l'un des leurs.

Ace regardait aussi attentivement son frère et sa compagne, content de les voir s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Les marines avaient d'ailleurs choqués du pouvoir de la jeune femme. Depuis quand un pouvoir avec de l'eau, faiblesse ultime des possesseurs de fruits, existait ? Les amiraux étaient aussi petit à petit entrés dans la partie, retenant certains des commandants. Et il en allait de même pour Mihawk qui avait décidé de jeter dans le combat décidé à comprendre ce qui les séparait de Barbe-Blanche. Tous se battaient, sauf Garp qui avait décidé de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de son petit-fils, sous le regard soupçonneux de Sengoku.  
\- Garp, Que viens-tu faire ? Aurais-tu pitié ?  
\- Ferme-la, répondit durement le vieil homme. Je veux juste m'asseoir là. Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les pirates… Mais pour la famille, c'est pas pareil, ajouta-t-il sous le regard brillant d'Ace.  
\- Le vieux…  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tous devenus de fiers soldats de la marine comme je vous l'avais demandé ? Que suis-je supposé faire ? Soupira le grand-père, des larmes amères perlant de ses yeux.

Ace le regardait, se sentant mal de voir son grand-père, si puissant au quotidien, dans cet état. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi le vieil homme les avait poussés vers la marine. Mais l'appel du sang et de la mer sont plus puissant malgré tout. Mais mettre l'homme dans cette situation ne lui plaisait en aucun cas. Si cela se trouve, il allait perdre toute sa famille en une seule journée… Sengoku, quant à lui, restait silencieux. Bien malgré lui, il comprenait le dilemme du vieil homme…

Soudainement, alors que la bataille faisait rage depuis un certain temps, un craquement ahurissant retentit dans le ciel, et, venant de nulle part, un immense navire de guerre de la marine tomba du ciel, avec de nombreuses personnes à son bord. Et à la surprise de tous, le bateau ne se fracassa pas au sol, mais tomba dans un cercle d'eau, entouré de glace. Il n'y avait pas de glace à cet endroit grâce à Joz qui l'avait utilisée en tant que projectile. Beaucoup se demandaient à qui était ce bateau venu de nulle part, et seules quelques personnes suffisamment folles pour pouvoir imaginer ce genre de choses, avaient une idée de l'origine de ce tour. Du navire sortirent plusieurs personnes, toutes ayant des origines et des affiliations différentes. Et chacune ayant un objectif pourtant plus ou moins semblable : Survivre et coller une raclée à la marine. Parmi ces inconnus, quelques têtes se distinguaient malgré tout comme Jinbei le paladin des mers, Sir Crocodile ou encore Ivankov de l'armée révolutionnaire. Mais rapidement, une autre personne, peu attendue fit son apparition sur la pointe du navire de guerre. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

\- ACCCEEEEEE ! cria le jeune homme qui n'était autre que Luffy.  
\- LUFFFFYYYYYY, scandèrent en retour la voix d'Ace, mais aussi de Sabo et Mizuo.  
\- Ohh, Mizu, Sabo ! Vous…  
Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il s'aperçut que Crocodile avait cherché à lui fausser compagnie pour démettre la tête de l'empereur. Réagissant rapidement, il bloqua immédiatement le coup, attirant tous les regards, ainsi que des soupirs soulagés.

\- Mugiwara, notre alliance est rompue alors laisse-moi tuer Shirohige !  
\- Ce vieux est donc bien Shirohige ?! Dans ce cas, pas touche. Ace et Mizuo tiennent beaucoup à lui !  
\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il en a dans le ventre le petit frère, yoi, rigola Marco.  
Shirohige, pour sa part, observait longuement le garçon dont sa fille et Ace lui avaient parlé. Il remarqua naturellement le chapeau de paille.  
\- Gamin, ce chapeau n'est-il pas celui d'Akagami ?  
\- Oh, tu connais Shanks ? Il me l'a confié il y a bien longtemps…  
\- Je présume que tu viens essayer de sauver ton frère !  
\- Yep ! Et essaie pas de m'en empêcher. De toute façon, le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi !

En entendant ces mots, le vieux capitaine avait éclaté de rire, tandis qu'Ace, Mizuo et Sabo avaient un regard des plus blasés caché par leur main, absolument pas surpris que leur frère sorte quelque chose de tel à cet homme. Shirohige, lui, n'avait pu retenir un grand sourire en entendant cela. La relève était assurée.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Un chapitre pleins de bon sentiments n'est-ce pas ?! Et comme dit ce cher Shirohige, on vient bien que la relève est assurée ^^**_

 _ **Luffy: Que va t-il se passer ?  
Mizu: Tu es curieux Lu'  
Ace: J'avoue que j'aimerai savoir si je vais mourir...  
Mizu: Je vais pas te le dire, ça gâcherait l'histoire, réfléchis. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre correspond à la page 35 (pour la fin) de mon doc word, sur les 56 écrites pour le moment, donc j'ai encore le temps.  
Luffy: 56 ? o-O  
Mizu: Yep !  
Ace: Donc t'as encore des choses à dire ?  
Mizu: Et comment :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Sauvetage partie 2

_**Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés !**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous ? J'avoue que personnellement, je suis épuisée. Cette semaine de reprise a été ultra difficile et cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant... Attendez déjà 4 exposés à faire ! C'est de la cruauté sur étudiant je vous dis xDDDDD**_

 _ **Mais, pour oublier ce passage déplaisant, je viens vous poster LA SUITE ! J'espère qu'elle répondra à vos attentes et je refuse toute responsabilité si vous vous étouffez de rire en lisant. Après, c'est vrai que ce serait drôle qu'on vous croit fous :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 :_ Sauvetage partie 2

Luffy, bien décidé, plongea alors dans la bataille, écartant ses adversaires les uns après les autres. De par son charisme, ou peut-être est-ce seulement sa naïveté, beaucoup de monde lui apportèrent son aide comme Hancook, l'impératrice Pirate, ou encore les différents commandants. Cela stupéfiait Mihawk, qui voyait le jeune homme comme réellement dangereux. Ace, ne voulant pas qu'il subisse la même chose que lui, essaya de le faire fuir en lui hurlant dessus. Mais pour toute réponse, il ne reçut que des moqueries de la part de sa compagne, et un cri de Luffy.

\- Je suis ton Petit FRERE ! Et je te sauverai !  
\- Merde Luffy, tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule ?! Cria Sabo, conscient de la menace de dire ce genre de chose.  
\- Son Frère ? C'est donc un fils de Roger lui aussi ? demanda un Marine.  
\- C'n'est pas possible, les deux parents de Hiken sont morts à sa naissance.  
\- Ne vous laissez pas intimider, intervint la voix forte de l'amiral en chef. Ce garçon est aussi un élément potentiellement dangereux. Petit-fils biologique du vice-amiral Garp, il a grandi en tant que frère adoptif de Portgas , du révolutionnaire Sabo « le Noble » (NDA : pas par son passé, mais sa tenue. Son surnom est une forme d'ironie par rapport à ses activités), et de la commandante de la 3ème division de Barbe-Blanche, Akashiro . Il est par ailleurs le fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire.

La nouvelle, lancée ainsi créa une bombe au sein des deux camps. Tous se demandaient comment une famille aussi dingue pouvait seulement exister. Marine, pirate et révolutionnaire en un seul groupe était plutôt impressionnant surtout quand on savait qu'ils avaient tous un grade important. Mais plus que tout, ils avaient été choqués par l'ascendance du jeune homme puisque dragon était le criminel qualifié comme le plus dangereux de l'histoire. Autant cela effrayait les marines, autant cela attirait l'admiration des pirates, qui se contrefichaient de la naissance des autres. Luffy, lui, ne s'était pas soucié de l'annonce et avait continué droit devant, prêt à tout pour libérer son frère aîné. Et il avait désormais un sacré client aux fesses avec Akainu qui ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser partir en vie. Ace, du haut de l'échafaud voyait son frère avancer. Il avait beau s'être résigné à mourir, voir ses frères, sa compagne et sa « famille » tout faire pour l'aider le remplissait de joie. Il se sentait désiré.

\- Dire que j'étais prêt… Mais les voir ainsi, tomber les uns après les autres pour moi, cela me donne envie de vivre encore plus !  
Sengoku, comprenant que la situation commençait à lui échapper, décida qu'il était l'heure de commencer l'exécution.  
\- Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'exécution du condamné Portgas , dit-il à l'attention de tous.  
\- Non ! Crièrent plusieurs voix.  
\- Une dernière volonté, pirate ?  
D'une voix forte, Ace décida d'annoncer ce qu'il avait en tête.  
\- Quitte à mourir enchaîné, autant en rajouter. Je souhaite être lié par les liens du mariage à ma compagne.

En entendant cela, tous les hommes du champ de bataille, pirates et marines, faillirent s'étouffer de surprise, et les premiers aussi de rage. Avait-on seulement déjà vu cela ? Un condamné demandant à être marié. De plus, n'était-il pas dangereux de dire qu'il avait une compagne alors que sa lignée devait être éliminée ? Si elle se dévoilait, elle risquait la mort qui qu'elle soit. Mais une personne à travers tout le champ de bataille comprit réellement la portée de ces mots. Shirohige avait entendu le garçon parler de chaînes, mais lui, plus que quiconque savait qu'Ace voyait le mariage comme une nouvelle forme de liberté. Il savait donc que le jeune homme avait quelque chose en tête. Naturellement, ses cadets, le connaissant par cœur avaient aussi compris ce qu'il se tramait, et Marco qui s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui, aussi. Mais pour les autres, cela ressemblait plus à une mauvaise idée, à un coup désespéré mais mal pensé.  
\- Ta compagne ? demanda Sengoku. Je te rappelle Hiken que tu n'es pas devant l'autel, mais sur un échafaud.  
\- Et alors ? Je croyais que les dernières volontés n'étaient refusées que lorsqu'elles concernaient la vie ou la libération du prisonnier. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me libérer et je me contrefiche d'être marié enchaîné. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je vous disais d'aller la chercher puisqu'elle est déjà sur ce champ de bataille.  
\- Tiens donc ?

L'Amiral voyait là une bonne solution pour réaliser une capture de plus. Mais son idée fut rapidement stoppée par Garp qui lui rappela que menacer une cérémonie de mariage était très mal vue, notamment par le peuple qui pouvait tout observer via le Den Den Mushi.  
\- A moins que tu ne me tue, je célébrerai moi-même leur mariage en tant qu'officier supérieur, prévint Garp à l'attention de son ami. Tu me le dois bien.  
\- … Fais comme tu veux Garp… Hiken, qui est ta compagne ?  
Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents.  
\- Akashiro , déclara-t-il, faisant virer tous les regards vers la jeune femme, couverte du sang de ses adversaires.

Cette dernière avait un sourire plein de joie aux lèvres. Même si ce jour devait se passer sur un champ de bataille, elle avait toujours rêvé de son mariage avec Ace, de plus, elle savait pertinemment que c'était une occasion en or pour le sauver. C'est donc discrètement qu'elle laissa un clone d'eau dans un coin, pendant qu'elle se rendait près de l'échafaud, lentement sans gestes menaçants. Elle s'était juste nettoyée grâce à son pouvoir. Elle attrapa les serres de Marco, transformé en phénix, qui la déposa rapidement aux côté de son amant, sous les regards perçants des soldats qui la surveillaient.  
\- Mizuo, tu sais que si vous voulez que la cérémonie soit officielle, je vais devoir donner ton vrai nom ?  
\- Je sais, mais je n'ai plus à avoir peur de l'effet qu'aura mon nom. Je suis devenue suffisamment recherchée par moi-même.  
\- Bien, comme tu le souhaite.  
Le vieil homme, heureux malgré tout, s'éclaircit la voix de façon théâtrale afin d'attirer l'attention de tous.  
\- Pirates et marines, hommes et femmes, nous sommes réunis ici, afin de célébrer un mariage entre deux êtres qui s'aiment : Portgas , né Gol et Akashiro , née Newgate .

L'annonce du vieux marine fit crier de stupeur l'ensemble des troupes de la marine. Personne, pas même Sengoku, n'était au courant que Shirohige avait un jour eut un enfant. L'ensemble du monde, civil, criminel et militaire, venait de recevoir un choc immense. Surtout quand ils connectèrent le fait que la lignée de Shirohige s'unissait en cet instant à celle de Roger.  
\- GARP ! Cria Sengoku, profondément énervé. Que nous chantes-tu là ?  
\- Rien que la vérité bwa ha ha ha ha, rigola le vieil homme.  
\- Comment peux-tu seulement le savoir ?  
\- Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec Ace ? Sifflota Garp, pas inquiet pour deux sous.  
\- Et depuis quand as-tu décidé d'ouvrir une garderie pour les gosses des pirates les plus célèbres de l'ancienne ère au juste ? Tu voulais te reconvertir en bonne d'enfants ?  
\- Je n'allais pas assassiner des nourrissons et tu le sais Sengoku, répliqua Garp doucement mais durement, son regard brillant d'obstination.  
\- … Tu ne changeras décidément jamais…  
\- Je disais donc que nous allions unir ces deux êtres. Gol , désires-tu prendre pour épouse Newgate , l'aimer et la chérir, dans la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, la joie et le malheur, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Bien que celle-ci se profile à l'horizon un peu trop tôt.  
\- Je le veux.  
\- Newgate , désires-tu prendre pour époux Gol , l'aimer et le chérir, dans la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, la joie et le malheur, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
\- Je le veux, répondit la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare donc unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Tu peux embrasser la mariée, petit veinard.

En faisant attention à leurs gestes, les deux jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent donc passionnément. Mais, à l'instant où la demoiselle se redressa, l'échafaud se mit à trembler comme s'il allait s'effondrer, surprenant tout le monde. Après tout, tout était surveillé, et elle n'avait fait aucun mouvement suspect depuis son arrivée. Le bruit fit bouger l'un des exécuteurs qui se révéla être Mr3, qui avait échappé à Impel Down, en compagnie de Luffy et du reste de la bande. Remarquant ce qu'il se passait, il créa rapidement une clé en cire pour que Mizuo puisse libérer les poignets de son compagnon. Sengoku, qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le fils du Roi des Pirates lui échapper, lança une attaque, mais celle-ci se perdit dans une gerbe de flammes à l'instant où le kairouseki ne toucha plus les poignets du garçon. Décidé à se déchaîner, il prit sa compagne sur son dos, la sachant épuisée, et créa un tunnel de feu qui les conduisit en plein milieu du champ de bataille, entre leurs deux frères. Les deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres, assez grand pour faire pâlir le chat de Cheshire. Leur aîné était libre,…et marié.

\- Des félicitations sont de rigueur si je comprends bien ? S'amusa Sabo. Vous voilà donc jeunes mariés.  
\- Il faut bien profiter de la vie, répondit Ace, sur le petit nuage qui avait repointé le bout de son nez.  
\- Bah redescends vite de ton nuage rose car on est pas tirés d'affaires. On fonce aux navires sans s'arrêter. Ace, si tu réponds aux provocations, je t'assomme. C'est clair ? Pareil pour toi Mizuo ! J'ai pas envie que vous vous fassiez tuer !  
\- Très, grommela le jeune homme.  
\- Idem, fit Mizuo sur le même ton.  
Il savait très bien que certains, comme Akainu avaient pour spécialité de provoquer, mais il ne fallait pas réagir.  
\- Je me fiche de quittera les lieux, mais vous 4 les petits enfants de Garp, vous ne partirez pas vivants. On ne peut pas permettre aux lignées de Roger, Barbe-Blanche et Dragon de continuer et encore moins de se mélanger, disait-il.  
\- Cause toujours, tu ne toucheras pas ma fratrie, cria Sabo, vexé de ne pas être pris en compte.

Et puis, avec les quatre pires garnements que la terre n'ait jamais portés, dont 3 D. … Autant dire que l'enfer s'ouvrait sous les pieds de la marine, qui n'avait pas le temps de comprendre à qui elle avait à faire.  
Mais l'homme de la Marine ne cessait de les pourchasser à travers la bataille, prêt à tout. Malheureusement pour lui, les pirates de Shirohige n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de le laisser s'en prendre à la future génération selon eux. Et tous, sans pour autant se consulter, protégeaient les 4 jeunes de n'importe quelle attaque. Akainu essaya bien de provoquer les jeunes commandants, mais une menace de Sabo suffit à les calmer rapidement et à leur faire continuer leur chemin. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas perdre sa famille, et ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre le Moby Dick, sains et saufs, au grand soulagement de leur entourage. Marco se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas les jeunots qui allaient lui donner ses premiers cheveux blancs au vu de leur comportement et de leur capacité à attirer les ennuis. Une fois tout l'équipage revenu sur le navire, les pirates se préparèrent à mettre les voiles, pendant que leur capitaine et son second empêchaient les amiraux de s'approcher trop d'eux. Heureusement, il ne fallut pas trop longtemps pour réaliser cela, et l'immense navire quitta la baie de Marin Ford, au nez et à la barbe de la Marine, et surtout d'Akainu qui fulminait et se jurait de tuer cette fratrie du diable. Sur le navire, les 4 petits démons faisaient de grands signes de mains, plus ou moins vulgaires, à la marine, leur promettant de revenir leur botter le cul rapidement. Garp, entendant cela, ne put que s'étouffer de rire devant les âneries de ses petits-enfants. Il était intérieurement soulagé de les voir s'en sortir.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous voyez que je lui ai rien fait à mon Ace !**_

 _ **Review ? Review ? dites-moi tout ! :)**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Équipage en folie

_**Coucou mes petits lecteurs adorés !**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous en ce début du mois d'octobre ? Sentez-vous Noël qui commence, lentement mais surement, à s'approcher ? J'avoue que moi, oui, j'ai même déjà fait ma liste (pour le Père Noël voyons ^^) et j'ai des milliers d'idées xDD**_  
 _ **En attendant, voici, comme promis, la suite de ma fiction. Ce chapitre sera sur un ton bien plus léger que ce qui a précédé et je dirais même, bourré d'humour. Perso j'étais morte rien qu'en l'écrivant !**_

 _ **Alors donez-moi de vos nouvelles ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je rappelle à toute fin utile, que les personnages non issus de ma création, appartiennent à Oda-sensei et que je ne fait que les martyriser :)**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_ : Equipage en folie !

Sur le Moby Dick, l'humeur était à la fête, tellement les hommes étaient heureux du dénouement de la situation.  
\- Gurararara, vous avez collé une pâtée à la marine, et récupéré votre frère ! Je suis fier de vous mes enfants !  
\- Oyaji / Otôsan ! Scandèrent les membres du navire, heureux du dénouement.  
\- Thatch, prépare-nous un festin ! Demanda Shirohige. Nous avons un mariage à célébrer il me semble.

Comme à chaque fois, la joyeuse bande, rejointe par les Mugiwaras qui s'étaient rassemblés, ainsi que par Shanks qui avait eu vent de l'histoire, avait décidé de faire la fête, sur une île pas trop peuplée pour ne pas faire fuir la terre entière. Même Mihawk avait trouvé le moyen de se joindre à eux, sans doute pour boire plus que nécessaire… Cette nuit-là, les réserves d'alcool connurent une baisse historique !  
Les deux jeunes époux renouvelèrent leurs vœux dans une tradition plus proche de ce qu'ils aimaient, à savoir la piraterie, et reçurent les félicitations de leurs proches. Ace, pour sa part, reçu de grands sourires pour son culot sur l'échafaud. Fallait-il avoir perdu la tête ?

Cependant, en regardant les quatre frères et sœur partir discuter dans un coin, Marco, malgré son rôle de second, son surnom de Phoenix, sa classe légendaire,… ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson qui lui parcourut le long de l'échine. Comme si le diable allait s'abattre sur eux dans pas longtemps… Pour lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose… Tous aux abris ! Il avait un air résigné en se disant cela. L'air de quelqu'un qui s'attend à tout… Mais surtout au pire.

Les quatre jeunes de la fratrie, après tous ces événements ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : s'amuser et oublier qu'ils venaient de frôler la catastrophe. Avoir les légendaires pirates de Shirohige sous la main, c'était comme avoir un nouveau terrain de jeu pour les enfants dingues de Dawn. Il fallait juste trouver un bon plan. Après tout, Ace et Mizuo en avaient déjà fait beaucoup à bord, et ils voulaient éviter le réchauffé.  
\- On pourrait faire quoi ? Demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.  
\- Ace, vous avez déjà tenté quoi ? Questionna Sabo, préférant avoir les infos.  
\- Colorer la Barbe d'Oyaji, ainsi que les vêtements des membres de la flotte, les faire passer à l'eau,…  
\- Okay, ça va pas être facile d'innover…  
\- On pourrait faire plusieurs petite blagues, finit par dire Mizuo. Un peu personnalisée quoi. Pour Marco, c'est pas compliqué il suffit d'un peu de mousse (NDA : je parle de la mousse d'extincteur, mais comme cela n'existe pas dans OP, j'improvise). Pour Thatch, ce serait plus en lien avec sa coupe de cheveux dont il est si fier. Izou adore se travestir, Joz est fier de ses fringues, Haruta déteste être pris pour une fille ou un enfant, Namur faudrait un bocal,… Ah, et pour Otôsan, faudrait changer son saké, mais fuit après.  
\- Si on fait tout ça, ils vont nous hacher menus et nous jeter à la mer, tu le sais ?  
\- Shi shi, oui mais ce sera drôle !  
\- Bon, bah alors je me charge de cet Izou et de Joz, déclara Sabo, déterminé. Ace, occupe-toi de Marco et de Haruta, Luffy de Namur et Thatch. Mizu, il te reste ton paternel. Ah, et Shanks aussi, sinon ce ne sera pas drôle.  
\- Oh, c'est trop gentil de me laisser sur l'autel du sacrifice, ricana la jeune fille.  
\- Comme si ton popa allait te taper dessus, ironisa Sabo. Ou même Shanks.

Les quatre jeunes se séparèrent alors, afin d'aller accomplir leur « mission ». Certains, comme Zoro, Marco qui était pourtant à moitié endormi, Mihawk, Shirohige ou encore Shanks, avaient bien senti les jeunes bouger, au cœur de la nuit. Mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire, et d'attendre pour voir. Peut-être allaient-ils le regretter…

Ace commença par Haruta. Il effaça sa présence, et pénétra dans sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Voyant que le jeune garçon dormait à poing fermé et sans vêtements, il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la penderie de bois qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, à côté du hublot. Lentement, il crama toutes les tenues du jeune commandant et les remplaça une par une par des robes, des jupes, de la dentelles et des collants. Le tout dans des couleurs pour le moins voyantes et enfantines, merci. Puis il quitta la pièce tout aussi doucement et attendit que Marco s'endorme finalement (NDA : et pour de vrai) pour rejoindre sa chambre. Là, il vida précautionneusement deux tonneaux de mousse entiers sur le commandant en second, et dans l'ensemble de la chambre. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il retourna sur le pont attendre les autres.

Sabo, lui, joignit la cabine d'Izou. L'okama était profondément endormi sur son lit. Le blond prit l'ensemble du maquillage, qu'il mélangea en une sorte de mixture qu'il appliqua ensuite sur le visage de l'homme. Ensuite, il changea de couleur l'ensemble de la garde-robe, et quitta la pièce. Dans la chambre de Joz, il décida de ne pas s'attaquer encore aux vêtements d'un commandant mais préféra s'attaquer à ses cheveux. Il les détacha tout doucement, les brossa et passa une teinture jaune poussin dessus avant de partir en courant, croyant que l'homme de diamant se réveillait. Plutôt que de rejoindre son frère, il préféra aller dormir.

Luffy, qui ne connaissait pas vraiment les commandants de Shirohige, chercha un long moment les cabines de ses victimes désignées. Il finit tout de même par trouver celle de Thatch, et comprit ce que voulait dire son frère et sa sœur en parlant de la coupe de cheveux en forme de pompadour. Ne voyant pas trop comment l'approcher sans le réveiller, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Après réflexion, il choisit juste de rendre la tenue de cuistot de l'homme couleur arc-en-ciel, et par tacher son visage de faux suçons. En ricanant comme un dingue, il passa ensuite à sa seconde victime. Il avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à trouver un immense bocal de poisson rouge, avec pleins de décorations trop choupies. Il alla placer l'objet sur le pont supérieur du navire, et en vérifiant que le commandant homme-poisson dormait bien, le transporta sur le couvercle du bocal en question. Couvercle fait pour s'ouvrir dès que la personne posée dessus ferait le moindre geste. Ensuite seulement, il rejoignit Ace.

Mizuo se glissa lentement dans la chambre de son père. Le vieux capitaine ronflait tellement fort qu'il créait à lui seul des remous sur la mer. En faisant attention à ses gestes, elle se dirigea vers la réserve de saké de l'homme, et les coupa toutes avec de l'eau. En ressortant, elle choisit de faire pire à ce cher Shanks-nii-san, en vidant à la mer les dites bouteilles de saké. C'est en revenant avec les deux autres, qu'elle pensa à faire aussi une blague à ce pauvre Sabo. Après tout, il les avait aidés malgré sa position révolutionnaire. Il fallait bien lui rendre la pareille, non ? Parlant de son idée à Ace et Luffy, elle trouva face à elle deux sourires identiques, ce sourire de D. qui indiquait que la fin du monde n'était pas loin. Les trois D. s'empressèrent donc d'aller voir ce que faisait le cadet de leur fratrie. Le trouvant endormi, ils ne voulurent pas tirer trop sur la queue du loup, et relâchèrent un peu de haki pour bien l'assommer. Ensuite seulement, ils se mirent au travail. Ace changea les vêtements de son petit frère et lui passa une grosse couche pour seul habit, avant de lui mettre dans la main un hochet avec un bateau pirate au bout. Mizuo lui trouva un béguin (chapeau pour bébé mis généralement à un baptême), qu'elle lui enfila sur la tête et qu'elle noua sous son menton, avant de lui peinturlurer légèrement les joues pour faire penser à un bébé. Enfin, Luffy lui mit une tétine dans la bouche et des petits chaussons aux pieds. Le tableau était vraiment tordant au final, et les 3 D. étaient étalés au sol, en train de rire comme des putois. Ils avaient hâte de voir la tête du jeune homme au matin. C'est donc tout joyeux qu'ils retournèrent se coucher, préparant leurs pauvres oreilles au lendemain.

Et au matin…

\- JE VAIS LES TUER ! Rugirent plusieurs voix, de part et d'autre du Moby Dick.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une personne, curieuse.  
\- Je sais pas, répondit une autre.  
Mais quand ils virent plusieurs des commandants quitter leur cabine d'une manière plus ou moins habituelle, ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Haruta était sorti comme une furie, habillé bien malgré lui dans une magnifique robe rose bonbon, avec des nœuds dans les cheveux, et de petites ballerines aux pieds. Autant dire qu'il aurait bien voulu s'enterrer 600 pieds sous terre. Joz affichait une coupe pour le moins originale, à savoir jaune canari et longue jusqu'aux épaules. Thatch avait des habits très colorés, Marco était aspergé de mousse, Izou venait de quitter sa cabine dans un kimono d'un rouge vulgaire, et avec le visage de toutes les couleurs. L'okama était entouré d'une aura trèèèèèsss effrayante. Et Namur… Bah il venait de tomber la tête la première, en voulant quitter la plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait. Et faisait donc trempette donc un joli bocal pour poisson rouge avec pleins de déco bariolées.

Les Mugiwara, les Akagami et les membres épargnés des Shirohige étaient tous couchés sur le sol à pleurer de rire. Même l'impassible Robin n'avait pas pu contenir un fou-rire en voyant un tel talent artistique être déployé. Shirohige, pour sa part, riait tellement que, par endroits, la mer s'ouvrait en deux. Et Shanks ? N'en parlons pas, il servait de serpillère au pont tellement il se roulait au sol à force de rire.  
\- Ha… Ha… Tu as pris feu… Marco ? Ha ha ha ha ha, rit Shanks.  
\- Je vais les tuer les deux… non les quatre gamins ! Et toi aussi Akagami !  
\- Gu ra ra ra, vous voilà bien décorés mes fils, s'exclama Shirohige, avant de boire une rasade de son « saké ».  
Qu'il recracha rapidement sur la moitié de l'équipage en comprenant qu'il était coupé.  
\- Un problème de saké, Oyaji ? Demanda Marco, hilare en sachant très bien que les jeunes devaient aussi être passés par là.  
\- Ha ha ha, dommage Shirohige, c'est pour ta santé, dit Shanks, qui allait finir par mourir de rire au sens littéral.  
\- La ferme, gamin !

Le jeune yonku qui continuait de glousser, ne pouvait pas rester malgré l'excellent moment qu'il passait. Ses territoires pouvant être à découverts. C'est donc toujours mort de rire et à la limite de la syncope qu'il salua son rival, ainsi que l'équipage, qu'il alla dire au revoir de manière plus personnelle à ses protégés, minus Sabo encore couché, qui s'étaient cachés dans un coin pour ne pas mourir prématurément. Ils étaient néanmoins écroulés de rire sur le sol, comme des carpettes, et à leur visage rouge, on pouvait deviner qu'ils riaient depuis déjà un bon moment. Ensuite seulement, le yonku retourna sur le Red Force. Mais alors que le navire devenait un simple point à l'horizon, et que, comme tout le monde s'en doutait, le rouquin s'apprêtait à festoyer, on entendit un rugissement.  
\- ACE ! SABO ! LUFFY ! MIZUO ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !  
\- Ah, je crois qu'il a remarqué l'absence de saké, commenta Ace.  
\- Au moins, il restera sobre plus longtemps, ajouta Mizuo.  
\- Gu ra ra ra ra, je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire passer par-dessus bord ou vous féliciter pour ces tours de maître.  
En voyant le jeune révolutionnaire Sabo, quitter les quartiers des invités, dans une tenue très… particulière, qui fit exploser de rire toutes les personnes présentes, le vieil homme préféra rire. La pauvre garçon n'avait pas été épargné pour le coup, et semblait prêt à commettre un fratricide. Mizuo s'empressa de prendre une photo avec un Den Den camera.  
\- Ace ! Lu' ! Mizu' ! Je vais vous tuer, cria Sabo, en répétant les mêmes paroles que Shanks sans le savoir. Comment voulez-vous que la marine me prenne au sérieux avec ça ?! Ou même les autres révolutionnaires ?  
\- Mais Sab', cela fait ressortir ton côté trop mignon, rit Luffy.  
\- Quand mon côté trop mignon t'aura assommé, tu ne diras pas la même chose Lu' ! Mizu, pose ce Den Den !  
\- Hm hm, on ne vous dérange pas par hasard ? Demandèrent quelques voix.

Mais alors que les quatre allaient répondre, ils sentirent une aura noire, très noire se diriger vers eux. Et quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent les différents commandants, qui les regardaient avec une envie plus qu'évidente de les trancher en petits morceaux. C'est ainsi que 2 puissants commandants, un capitaine pirate promis à un bel avenir et le second de la révolution firent quelque chose d'étonnant… Ils se carapatèrent à toute vitesse, comme si leur Jiji leur collait aux fesses. Pour faire simple, on ne vit qu'une traînée colorée disparaître à toute vitesse. C'était pas glorieux, mais mieux valait être en vie que mort, non ?

* * *

 _ **Shishi ! Alors ? Vous aimez ? Avez-vous rigolé ? Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**_

 _ **Ace : elle veut nous tuer !**_  
 _ **Mizu : Mais non :)**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Une nouvelle choquante

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Encore une nouvelle semaine d'écoulée... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça passe vite ou doucement... Quel dilemme ! Mais en tout cas, me voilà ravie à l'idée de pouvoir vous poster un nouveau chapitre pour régaler vos petits yeux. J'ose espérer qu'il va vous satisfaire !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de commenter !**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle pour le moins choquante !

Après quelques jours de fête, les différents équipages décidèrent de se séparer. Une alliance avait naturellement été formée entre les Mugiwara et les Shirohige, et les révolutionnaires, pour le moment, étaient du même côté. En même temps, la marine restait un ennemi puissant.

* * *

 **Marin Ford**

\- La guerre a été un échec cuisant, rugit Sengoku.  
\- En effet, acquiesça Garp, en mangeant des Senbei.  
\- Alors toi, tu te la ferme Garp ! Je te rappelle que c'est ta petite famille qui a foutu le bordel. Quelle mouche a pu te piquer pour élever des graines de démon pareilles ? Te rends tu seulement compte que deux des plus puissantes lignées de pirates se sont unies ?  
\- Oui, je le sais. Mais toi tu sais que je n'ai jamais été pour une justice à la mode Akainu.  
\- Tu n'auras bientôt plus le choix. Il me remplace à la tête de la flotte demain ! J'ai servi de bouc émissaire au gouvernement.  
\- Je risque de suivre. D'une je ne compte pas lui obéir et de deux, je suis responsable.  
Au moment où il disait ces mots, Akainu entrait dans le bureau, un air des plus sérieux accroché au visage. Il semblait prêt à tout démolir pour rétablir l'honneur de la marine.  
\- Sengoku, Genkotsu No Garp, salua-t-il. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.  
\- Oui, répondit assez simplement Sengoku, bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'Aokiji prenne cette place.  
\- Notre priorité absolue se trouve être Portgas , pour l'échec de son exécution, ainsi que sa compagne Akashiro . Nous ne pouvons permettre à ces lignées de continuer, ce serait une honte absolue pour nous.  
Garp, en entendant cela, ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ses petits-enfants avaient une cible énorme de dessiné dans le dos. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils s'en tirent.

* * *

Suite à ces événements, plus de 15 ou 16 mois s'écoulèrent. Ace et Mizuo avaient pu fêter leurs 22 ans en compagnie de l'équipage, de façon festive, et ils s'étaient bien amusés : des blagues avaient fusé d'un peu partout, et même les deux blagueurs en titre n'avaient pas été épargnés. Ils profitaient de leur jeunesse, mettaient la pâtée à la marine presque tous les jours, récoltant des primes toujours plus hautes : celle d'Ace s'élevait actuellement à 650 000 000 de berry et cella de sa compagne à 600 000 000 (NDA : sachant que ce sont des pirates du Shin Sekai et des commandants reconnus, et qu'ils ont de plus participé à la guerre, je ne trouve pas que c'est démesuré). Ils avaient aussi appris que Luffy et son équipage avaient décidé de stopper leur voyage pour deux ans. Ils ne se sentaient pas prêts à affronter le Shin Sekai et avaient décidé de se séparer pour s'entraîner. Le jeune brun avait confié cela à l'ancien second de Gol et était avec lui depuis un peu plus d'un an déjà. En apprenant cela, Mizuo et Ace avaient rigolé : le jeune homme allait obtenir une force démesurée. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à Rayleigh que les deux se dirent qu'ils devraient aller discuter avec lui un peu plus longuement. Après out, il avait bien connu le père d'Ace et la mère de Mizuo. La vie avait simplement repris son cours, laissant les pirates vivre leurs aventures.

Mais comme la vie devait bien s'amuser à leur faire des coups en traître et à les empêcher de faire le moindre projet tranquillement, une chose inattendue se profilait à l'horizon.

Un petit matin de juillet, alors que le soleil venait à peine d'apparaître à l'horizon, on put remarquer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs et rouges se précipiter à toute vitesse en direction des toilettes, comme si elle avait un amiral ET son Jiji au derrière. La moitié de l'équipage, réveillé par sa course, put l'entendre vider tripes et boyaux, les inquiétant. Résultat : un Ace surprotecteur qui lui ordonna d'aller voir le médecin de bord pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, tandis que lui allait dire à l'oyaji de ne pas lui donner de mission pour le moment.  
La jeune femme, agacée car elle savait ne pas être malade, attendit tranquillement que la jeune infirmière toute récente dans l'équipage, Lily, daigne poser son diagnostic. Mais il faut dire que le résultat la fit asseoir encore plus vite que le Jiji aurait pu le faire en lui tapant dessus.

\- Mizuo ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu n'es pas malade.  
\- Je le savais déjà. Bon bah j'y vais, fit-elle en se levant.  
\- Attends, il y a bien quelque chose. De surprenant à dire vrai. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire en fait…  
\- Dis le simplement, je verrai après.  
\- … Mizuo, tu es enceinte  
Bug ! La jeune fille eut son cerveau mis en pause en entendant cela. Elle, enceinte ? Puis…  
\- ACE ! TU ES MORT ! Hurla-t-elle en brisant les tympans de l'ensemble des membres du navire.  
Le dit Ace eut soudainement des sueurs froides qui firent rire ses amis. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais je crois que tu es demandé, ricana Marco.  
\- Très dôle, merci du soutien !  
\- Eh, c'est ta copine, pas la mienne, yoi.  
\- C'est ta filleule, pas la mienne, lui dit en retour Ace. Enfin bon, je vais aller me jeter dans le feu… Après tout je ne risque rien… Enfin normalement…

Sa remarque fit rire son ami. Le jeune homme, la mort dans l'âme se dirigea donc, le plus lentement possible, vers l'infirmerie, pour voir ce qui avait pu faire rager sa compagne. Quand il entra dans la baie médicale, il sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir ?  
\- Ace !  
\- Aye, répondit le garçon, à la limite du garde-à-vous.  
\- Tu sais l'âge que l'on a ?  
\- Eto… Ben 22 ans…  
\- C'est jeune ?  
\- Euh, oui, plutôt jeune…  
\- Alors explique moi pourquoi dans quelques mois, on va avoir un ou une mini pirate en train de gambader joyeusement sur ce bateau.  
\- Que ? Quoi ? Tu viens de dire quoi ?  
\- Je viens de te dire, mon « cher » époux, que je suis enceinte. Nous allons être PARENTS ! P.A.R.E.N.T.S !  
\- Mais… Comment ?  
\- Comment quoi ? Comment on fait les bébés ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de cette leçon-là vu ce que tu sais faire.  
\- Non, mais je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible, on a toujours fait super gaffe ! Réagit Ace en rougissant.  
\- Bah pas assez de toute évidence… Je suis perdue… D'un côté je sais qu'on n'est pas prêts, mais de l'autre, je refuse catégoriquement de perdre ce bébé. C'est le nôtre…  
\- Si cela peut t'aider à choisir, je n'ai rien contre le fait de garder cet enfant.  
\- Mais… Ton père… Tu…  
\- J'ai grandi Mizu. Certes, je ne l'ai pas vraiment en grande admiration, mais je ne le déteste pas au point de vouloir détruire sa lignée. Et puis, ce sera notre enfant, pas le sien.  
Un sourire éclatant fleurit sur les lèvres de la future maman.  
\- Oui… Mais et nous ? On ne va pas pouvoir rester sur le bateau au bout d'un moment… Et après, on ne va pas l'abandonner ?  
\- On aura juste à passer la fin de ta grossesse sur une île, et on l'élèvera sur le Moby Dick. Et imagine la tête d'Oyaji quand il verra son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille.  
\- Il va être gaga. Un Jii-chan poule… Ça pourrait être drôle. Enfin, faudrait d'abord lui dire…  
\- hm hm, intervint Lily. Je suis ravie de voir que vous le preniez de cette manière, mais j'aurai quelques règles à vous donner.  
\- Comme quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.  
\- Déjà, tu vas t'abstenir d'utiliser tes pouvoirs jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse. Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir, mets un bracelet en kairouseki.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu te transformes en eau, mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne pense pas que ton bébé partagera cette caractéristique. Si tu te changes en eau à cause d'une attaque, tu le perdras probablement.

La remarque de la femme fit blêmir Mizuo. Elle ne pensait pas que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire. C'était même assez bizarre à imaginer. Mais elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas courir un quelconque risque.  
\- Ensuite, tu auras interdiction de t'entraîner à partir du 4ème mois, sachant que tu en es au 2ème.  
\- Je vais jamais tenir en place… Gémit la commandante.  
\- Enfin, tu feras attention à manger plus sainement et pas comme 10, et tu viendras me voir dès que tu auras un problème. Compris ?  
\- Oui chef ! Lui dit sa patiente.  
C'est en silence et perdue dans ses pensées que Mizuo quitta la pièce, en compagnie d'Ace, lui aussi pensif. L'arrivée d'un bébé n'était pas franchement prévue au programme, surtout avec Akainu qui semblait s'être donné pour mission principale de les tuer avec Luffy et Sabo. Le risque allait être grand, très grand. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle selon lui. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à annoncer cela à l'équipage… Quelle joie…

Main dans la main, les deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipage se dirigèrent vers le pont principal du navire. En chemin, alors qu'ils se « fêtaient » cet événement, Marco les surprit.  
\- Ah, la réconciliation est en cours, yoi. Faites gaffe sinon vous allez nous mettre un bébé en route, yoi.  
\- S'il savait, marmonna Ace.

Mais alors que Marco allait passer son chemin pour lui aussi rejoindre le pont, il s'arrêta, les yeux grand ouverts. Son instinct et son haki lui pointaient quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était. Il regarda alternativement ses deux amis, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer en cet instant. On pouvait presque voir une ampoule qui essayait de s'allumer dans sa tête. Mais ce fut finalement son instinct animal qui lui donna la réponse, et il se mit à fixer, sans y croire, le ventre de sa filleule. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela lui semblait impossible et pourtant… En remettant en place les différents moments de la matinée, il se rendit compte que c'était plus que véridique. C'était même sûr. Il décida donc de s'approcher des deux jeunes qui le regardaient, et tapa sur l'épaule d'Ace avant de prendre Mizuo dans ses bras.  
\- Félicitations, yoi. C'est merveilleux pour vous, quoique dangereux, yoi.  
\- On l'avait pas prévu, mais il est là, lui dit en retour la jeune femme. En parlant de cela, tu pourras me passer un bracelet ou un truc du genre en kairouseki ?  
\- T'inquiètes je te donnerais ça tout à l'heure, yoi. Il est pour quand ?  
\- Eto… On est en juillet, et apparemment, cela dure depuis déjà deux mois, donc je dirais Janvier, comme Ace, déclara Mizuo.  
\- Eh bien, cela mettra de la vie sur ce navire, yoi. Tu vas l'annoncer à Oyaji, yoi ?  
\- J'y allais.  
C'est donc à trois, avec chacun une banane sur le visage, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où se rassemblaient la majorité des membres d'équipage. Shirohige, en les voyant approcher, eut un soupir soulagé. Sa fille ne semblait pas en colère contre Ace. Il en était heureux, n'aimant pas que ses enfants se disputent. Dès leur arrivée, Marco rejoignit les autres commandants, laissant ses deux amis au centre du groupe.  
\- Alors ma fille ? Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer pour qu'une envie de meurtre à l'égard de ton compagnon te vienne ?

Mizuo rougit d'embarras sous la remarque de son père. Cela n'allait pas être facile du tout à son avis. Comment diable pouvait-elle annoncer une telle nouvelle à sa famille ? Et encore, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Luffy et Sabo. Enfin, Luffy allait sauter de joie (littéralement…) mais Sabo… Bah lui, il allait les engueuler… Avant de sauter de joie.  
\- Eh bien… Mmh, par où commencer…  
\- Par le commencement, je suppose, rigola Thatch dans son coin.  
Le pauvre cuistot ne vit pas la gerbe d'eau lui arriver en pleine face dans les secondes qui suivirent, et il fut bon pour essorer sa tenue, encore une fois. Décidément, depuis l'arrivée D'ace et de Mizuo sur ce bateau, il n'avait jamais pris autant de douche… Un record !  
\- Je crois qu'elle est un peu susceptible, souffla Haruta.  
Ah, Haruta aussi devait essayer de battre un record… La moitié de l'équipage hésitait entre un fou rire, et une retenue légendaire de peur de prendre aussi une douche non désirée.  
\- Au lieu de laver tes frères et sœurs, même si je ne doute pas qu'ils en aient besoin, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Si je te dis que Shanks va être Tonton…

* * *

Un éternuement résonna dans la moitié du Shin Sekai à l'instant où la jeune femme dit ces mots. Suivit d'une rasade de saké pour faire passer le « rhume ».

* * *

\- Je te répondrais que je n'y comprends rien, gu ra ra ra ra.  
\- … Je suis enceinte !

Pour le coup, sa remarque eut le résultat plus qu'appréciable de faire recracher son saké à son paternel, surpris. Il la fixa, silencieusement.  
\- Comment ? Un air de surprise barrait le visage de la légende vivante.  
\- Tu vas être grand-père. Ace et moi allons avoir un enfant…  
\- Es-tu sérieuse ma fille ?  
\- Je ne rigolerai pas avec ce genre de chose, répondit la dite fille. Je suis bel et bien enceinte, et de 2 mois.  
\- Avez-vous conscience des risques ? Demanda simplement le vieil homme. La Marine vous court déjà après.  
\- Nous,… Nous n'avions pas prévu cet enfant, déclara Ace. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, on compte bien le garder.  
\- Bien. Cela est votre décision, et nous ne voulons pas la remettre en question.  
\- Merci Otôsan, sourit la jeune femme. Au moins, on aura de l'animation.  
\- Tu ne feras plus aucune mission dans les mois à suivre, et je veux que tu te trouves une île paisible pour les deniers mois. Akainu serait trop heureux de découvrir une telle chose, et il faut absolument l'éviter,… A tout prix !  
\- C'est déjà prévu Otôsan, sourit la jeune femme, bien qu'elle-même soit inquiète.  
\- Tu me fais grand-père bien tôt, gamine gu ra ra ra.  
\- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette remarque ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la réponse de la future maman. Et décida de faire la fête pour célébrer l'heureux événement. A dire vrai, ils picolèrent bien plus que nécessaire surtout. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé avoir une famille en devenant pirate. Mais en rejoignant les Shirohige, ils trouvaient un père et des frères et sœurs. Et voilà qu'ils allaient avoir un neveu ou une nièce. Que pouvaient-ils demander de plus à la vie ? Dans un coin, assise contre son compagnon, Mizuo songeait à son bébé, et aux personnes à qui elle devait l'annoncer. Elle savait une chose : jamais elle ne laisserait son enfant. Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais voulu à son père, elle avait mal vécu une partie de son enfance, et Ace aussi. Elle ne désirait pas faire subir cela à sa descendance. Et puis, avec un yonku pour grand-père, un autre pour oncle, l'ancien second de Roger comme 2ème oncle (quand il saurait tout l'histoire), un révolutionnaire comme 3ème oncle, les équipages de tout ce beau monde comme famille, le futur roi des pirates comme parrain et une princesse pour marraine (Vivi et Mizu sont devenues proches lors de l'arc à Alabasta), qui donc allait s'en prendre à son bout de chou ? À part Akainu bien évidemment…

Le seul contre lequel elle savait ne rien risquer, ou le moins possible, était Aokiji, qui avait un sens de la vraie justice trop poussé pour faire du mal à un bébé. Mais bon, elle ne désirait absolument pas tenter le sort contre eux. Enfin, elle avait beau se dire cela, elle savait qu'ils sauraient avant qu'elle accouche. C'était toujours pareil… Au lieu de se morfondre, elle passa la soirée à s'amuser, avant de se retirer dans sa cabine avec Ace pour qu'ils célèbrent à leur manière l'arrivée du bébé. Le reste de l'équipage ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là…

* * *

 _ **ALORS ? Qu'en pensez-vous très chers ? La nouvelle vous a plut ? C'est inquiétant n'est-ce pas** _?


	14. Chapter 14: les nouvelles se répandent

_**Salut mes loulous !**_

 _ **Alors cet automne pour le moins rugueux ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ? J'avoue que moi je souffre des 3F (froid, flemme et fatigue...) Mais je tiens bon, promis ! En tout cas, je viens vers vous pour poster le 14ème (ooohhhh déjà!) chapitre de ma fanfiction ;)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il remplira vos attentes ! Et je veux des review très chers !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à très vite !**_

 _ **P.S : pas de chapitre le week end prochain, je m'absente ^^**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 _ : Les nouvelles se répandent...

Quelques jours après l'annonce de la nouvelle, la jeune femme se décida à appeler ceux à qui elle voulait l'annoncer. Elle hésitait entre les faire venir ou simplement utiliser une ligne sécurisée. Mais par égard au pauvre navire, elle pencha pour la seconde option. Elle choisit de commencer par Shanks, en espérant que peut-être, il serait encore sobre à cette heure. C'est nerveuse qu'elle composa le numéro du Den Den de son grand frère de cœur.

\- Moshi moshi, répondit la voix de Ben au bout du fil.  
\- Ben ? C'est toi qui réponds maintenant ?  
\- Oh, la petite Mizuo, c'est ça ? L'okashira est encore dans les vapes…  
\- Peux-tu aller l'en sortir, j'ai à lui parler, rigola Mizuo.  
\- J'y vais, patientes deux secondes.  
L'homme quitta le combiné et on put entendre un SCBLONG retentissant à l'autre bout, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur de la part du capitaine. Dur de croire que c'était un Yonku… Après quelques grésillements le pauvre roux répondit.  
\- C'est qui, qui a eu pour idée de demander à Ben de venir me réveiller ainsi ?  
\- Salut Shanks-ni-san.  
\- Oh Mizuo ! Comment va, jeune fille ? Et ma cape ? Toujours en un seul morceau ?  
\- Je vais très bien et ta cape est toujours intacte. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, on dirait une vieille femme !  
\- Groumph… Alors ? Qu'est ce qui m'a valu un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête au juste ?  
\- Une bonne nouvelle ! Tu es seul ?  
\- Oui, ne t'angoisse pas, il n'y a que Ben. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Tu vas devenir tonton de cœur Shanks-ni-san !

\- Shanks ?  
\- Je crois que tu nous as abîmé l'okashira Mizuo. Il est bugué. Je t'enverrai bien la photo d'ailleurs !  
\- Shi shi shi shi, ce doit être la joie, je pense. Je lui aie annoncé une merveilleuse nouvelle.  
\- Je sais. Félicitations aux heureux parents.  
\- Merci Ben. Fais attention à ce qu'il ne fête pas trop l'événement, sinon, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos réserves de saké pour des générations !  
\- T'en fais donc pas. On sait le gérer l'okashira. Tiens-nous au courant.

Sur ces mots joyeux, les deux parties raccrochèrent, et Mizuo enchaîna sur son second appel pour Sabo, puisque Luffy était encore injoignable.  
\- Vous êtes bien sur le Den Den de Sabo, il ne peut pas vous répondre. Si c'est sa sœur, qu'elle ne rappelle surtout pas à cause d'une certaine blague.  
\- Sabo, je sais que c'est toi, alors déconne pas.  
\- Rah, t'es pas drôle. Alors Mizu ? Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Tu vas être tonton Sab' !  
\- HEIN ? Tu peux répéter, je crois que mes oreilles ont plantées…  
\- Elles n'ont pas plantées Sab', je suis enceinte shi shi shi.  
\- Eh ben pour une nouvelle, c'en est une. Je sais même pas quoi dire…  
\- Pour une fois !  
\- Vachement sympa, merci -_- !  
\- De rien, c'est un plaisir.  
\- Mizu, fit plus sérieusement le jeune homme angoissé. Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas apprendre ta mort dans un rapport… Je ne pourrais pas… Ace a suffi…  
\- Je vais faire attention Sab', je te le promets. Mais on a un gros client derrière nous, tu le sais.  
\- C'est tout ce que je te demande princesse. Allez, va te faire chouchouter. Je suis sûr qu'Ace est gaga.  
\- Si peu, rigola la demoiselle en raccrochant.

* * *

 **Marin Ford**

Une ombre, camouflée dans une longue cape sombre, se glissa dans le bureau du nouvel amiral-en-chef. Etonnamment, comme pourraient dire certains, elle semblait très bien connaître les lieux et la disposition des bureaux. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau, où Akainu était assis, à ses dossiers, elle le salua d'un garde-à-vous respectueux.  
\- Alors, Demanda le Marine. Qu'as-tu pu apprendre ?  
\- Mon infiltration se déroulant très bien, j'ai acquis la confiance du reste de l'équipage bien que je n'ai pas un poste très important.  
\- Tu occupes un poste clé, au contraire, où tu peux apprendre tout ce qui importe.  
\- La fille de Shirohige est enceinte, déclara de but en blanc la personne camouflée.  
En entendant cela, l'ancien amiral faillit purement et simplement s'étouffer (NDA : Merde, il a raté son coup…). Voilà un problème de plus à régler alors qu'il en avait vraiment assez sur les bras.  
\- En es-tu sure ?  
\- Absolument. Et elle est au courant de la menace qu'elle courre. Elle est très bien protégée. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'utilisera plus ses pouvoirs pour ne pas courir de risques. Elle est… sans défenses !  
\- Bien, très bien ! Cette information est capitale. On ne peut pas la laisser avoir cet enfant. La lignée de Roger aurait déjà dû être éliminée. On ne va pas la laisser continuer encore plus ! Sais-tu autre chose ?  
\- Elle ne restera pas sur le navire jusqu'à la fin. Son père a trop peur qu'elle soit prise dans un combat en cas d'attaque. Sa flotte et elle vont se trouver une île où elle terminera sa grossesse.  
\- C'est donc à ce moment qu'il faudra frapper. Ce sera le meilleur moment pour ne pas avoir les commandants dans les pattes, ni son compagnon trop protecteur et qui devrait déjà être six pieds sous terre. Je la veux vivante ! On a pas pu avoir l'exécution publique du fils de Roger, on ne va pas passer celle-ci, surtout que cela portera un coup au moral des pirates !  
\- Je… J'ai découvert autre chose !  
\- Encore ? Tu ne cesseras pas de m'étonner, sourit vicieusement Akainu. Est-ce important ?  
\- Plutôt. Cela concerne l'ascendance de la fille.  
\- On sait déjà qui est son père, cela a été dit de façon assez claire je pense…  
\- Mais sa mère ? En fouillant j'ai découvert qui elle était. Et cela ne va absolument pas vous plaire.  
\- Encore moins que ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ? L'homme était maintenant curieux.  
\- Oh oui ! Elle est la fille de la défunte Gol , sœur jumelle de Gol , et navigatrice sur l'Oro Jackson.  
Plutôt que de l'étonnement, on put lire de la rage sur le visage de l'homme de magma. Tout comme il avait traqué la possible descendance de Roger, il avait aussi surveillé la sœur du Roi des pirates. Ainsi, cette gamine avait aussi échappée à une purge. Décidément la lignée de Roger avait une bonne étoile pour veiller sur elle. C'en était plus qu'énervant. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer le savon qu'il allait prendre quand le conseil des 5 allait apprendre cela. Enfin, c'était plus Sengoku qui allait se faire étriper. Et Garp au passage…  
\- Raison de plus, finit-il par dire. Ce gosse ne doit jamais voir le jour, jamais !  
\- Bien… Père ! Je vous donnerai les coordonnées de l'île dès que possible.  
\- Très bien… ma fille !  
\- Tout pour la justice absolue, déclara de manière solennelle la femme.

* * *

Suite à ces événements, des mois s'écoulèrent. Et des choses, ils s'en étaient produits. Luffy avait repris la mer avec ses compagnons, sauvant l'île des hommes-poissons d'un sort funeste, ce qui lui valut les remerciements de Shirohige et de Jimbei qui rejoignit sa bande. Il avait ensuite émergé dans le Shin Sekai, à la plus grande joie de sa fratrie qui le voyait se rapprocher de son rêve. Puis, ils avaient été plus ou moins étonnés de le voir former une alliance pirate avec le Shishibukai Trafalgar Law, bien qu'Ace et Mizuo en aient plutôt rit, connaissant le jeune homme, avant d'être carrément éberlués lorsque Doflamingo se fit renverser par eux deux. Certes, cela ne les gênaient pas puis le shishibukai était un allié de Kaidou, lui-même ennemi des Shirohige, mais cela les avaient tout de même surpris. Surtout que cette histoire avait signé la nouvelle prime de Luffy, d'une hauteur de 500 000 000 millions qui avait fait grincer des dents sa sœur car elle trouvait qu'il se rapprochait trop de son montant, son pleurnichard de frère. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se revoir peu après son arrivée dans cette mer, principalement pour le féliciter d'y être enfin arrivé. Et Luffy avait remarqué « l'état de sa sœur ». D'après Ace, son visage aurait valu le détour… Surtout quand ils lui dirent qu'il allait être le parrain de cet enfant. Son équipage avait failli tomber dans l'eau en entendant cela… Luffy s'occuper d'un gosse ? Mais… Mais… Il ne savait même pas s'occuper de lui-même ! De plus, Sabo et la révolution avaient remporté de nouvelles victoires, ce dont se félicitait sa famille qui savait que c'était important pour lui.

Et Mizuo et Ace dans tout ça ? Eh bien, ils vivaient leur vie. La jeune femme avait décidé de rester confiné sur le navire jusqu'au moment où elle rejoindrait une île, car elle savait les risques encourus. En toute normalité, la marine ne devait pas connaître son état, mais on ne savait jamais… Et Ace, lui, subissait les humeurs de sa belle sous les rires tonitruants du reste de l'équipage. En effet, il n'était pas rare de le voir courir vers les cuisines, à 2h du matin afin de satisfaire une envie plus que douteuse de sa compagne. Mais bon, c'était ça ou dormir avec les autres membres de la flotte, dans un hamac peu confortable… Donc il s'en contentait. Le ventre de la future maman avait pour sa part, prit des rondeurs tout à fait charmantes et qui faisaient irradier de joie la jeune femme, pour le plus grand plaisir de son père. En même temps, il fallait bien dire que ces mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Entre les moments de doutes, d'angoisse, de colère, c'était un véritable grand huit émotionnel que vivait la commandante de la 3ème division, et les blagues qu'elle faisait le montraient très bien d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle entamait son 8ème mois de grossesse, elle décida qu'il était enfin temps d'aller se poser sur une île pour finir sa grossesse dans le repos et la sérénité. Bien malgré elle, elle avait refusé qu'Ace l'accompagne car sa division avait besoin de lui lors des nombreuses escarmouches avec Big Mum et Kaidou. Le jeune homme avait eu beau râler, tempêter, menacer de tout faire cramer, elle n'avait pas cédé. Il ne reviendrait qu'au moment précis de l'accouchement, et seule la 3ème division la sienne donc, l'accompagnait pour la protéger. Elle avait donc fait ses salutations à ses amis, prévenu le reste de sa famille pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'inquiétudes (même si Shanks aurait bien aimé patrouiller jour et nuit autour de l'île… On ne sait jamais) et s'était dirigée vers sa destination. Il s'agissait d'une île tranquille du nom de Eternia, peu peuplée et avec un climat tempéré et clément. Des habitations existaient déjà, lui permettant d'avoir un toit pour s'abriter. Elle était sûre de pouvoir se reposer comme elle le devait avant que son petit bout de chou pointe le bout de son petit nez dans ce monde inhospitalier. Elle ne pouvait cependant qu'espérer que les Marines ne la trouvent pas sur cette île.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Un peu court, mais c'est compliqué de découper correctement ^^**_

 _ **Dites moi tout !**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Une bien mauvaise situation

_**Ohayo mes amours 3**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous depuis 2 semaines ? Moi, j'avoue que je pète (à moitié) la forme. Après tout, j'ai une micro semaine de pause ^^**_

 _ **Mais bon, nous allons en venir à ce pour quoi nous sommes là, à savoir, mon nouveau et sublime chapitre 15 de ma fan fiction ! Vous êtes content hein ?!**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, mon chapitre !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15_ : Une bien mauvaise situation

Sur le Moby Dick, à peine une semaine après le départ de la jeune femme, et alors que tout l'équipage s'évertuait à changer les idées d'Ace, une femme, assise à un bureau, écrivait une lettre à l'attention d'un certain Marine. A l'intérieur, elle dévoilait le lieu de repos de la fille de Shirohige, ainsi que l'identité et le nombre de ses accompagnateurs. Il y avait là tout pour préparer une opération à son encontre. Une fois la lettre rédigée, elle alla la confier à l'oiseau qui apportait traditionnellement le journal du matin, oiseau connu pour transmettre ce genre de lettre au premier navire de la Marine, qui lui passerait sous la patte, dans le Shin Sekai. Le seul défaut dans son plan fut que Thatch la vit faire, bien qu'il ne puisse intercepter l'oiseau. Naturellement, ce genre de courrier n'étant jamais réalisé par des pirates, le commandant de la 4ème division soupçonna rapidement le coup fourré et alla se saisir de la femme, la faisant légèrement crier de douleur, et rameutant l'ensemble de l'équipage sur le pont.  
\- Mon fils ? Que fais-tu donc ? Questionna Shirohige.  
\- Je pense que nous avons une taupe, Oyaji, se contenta de répondre le cuistot.  
\- Une taupe, yoi ?  
\- Yep. Je l'ai vu envoyer une missive avec un de ces oiseaux voyageurs qui livrent le journal. Hors, comme vous le savez, ces oiseaux donnent ensuite les lettres à la Marine.  
\- Oyaji, je vous jure que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, gémit la femme.  
Ne voulant pas débattre durant 10 ans, Haruta se rendit dans le bureau dont disposait la femme, en tant qu'infirmière, et en ramena un encrier qui venait vraisemblablement d'être utilisé, ainsi que du papier à lettre tâché (il était en dessous de la page où elle écrivait).  
\- Je pense que cela répond à nos questions, yoi, dit simplement Marco. Maintenant, que leur as tu dis, yoi ?  
Comprenant que de toute façon sa couverture était grillée, l'espionne, qui n'était autre que Lily, recomposa son masque de froideur et de dégoût.  
\- Pas grand-chose, déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air narquois. Juste de quoi intéresser mon paternel… Vous savez… L'amiral-en-chef Akainu.  
La révélation purement volontaire de la femme fit blêmir les personnes présentes. Si elle répondait d'Akainu, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir lâché ?

\- Hn, je ne pense pas que votre chère commandante de la 3ème division fasse longtemps le poids face aux amiraux, ricana-t-elle.  
Ces mots cruels firent réagir Ace et Marco sur l'instant, et de façon violente puisque le compagnon de Mizuo se précipita pour la saisir à la gorge, sans la moindre douceur tandis que Marco avait en partie pris sa forme animal, prêt à déchiqueter cette garce.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Réponds ou tu finiras immolée ! Hurla le garçon, hors de lui.  
\- De toute façon, je suis morte dès l'instant où cet abruti m'a vu… Mais bon, j'ai juste dit ce qu'il fallait pour que mon père se précipite vers cette fille. Les infos vous tiendront au courant je pense, quoique,…  
Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase puisqu'un bras enflammé la transperça tandis qu'une serre fortement aiguisé lui traçait un 2ème sourire… Elle fut ensuite, purement et simplement, jetée dans l'océan.  
\- Oyaji, je pars dans l'instant, cria Marco, en prenant sa forme animal.  
\- Marco, attends, réagit Shirohige. Seul, tu ne tiendras pas tête aux 3 amiraux réunis.  
\- Mais, Oyaji…  
\- Je sais, nous savons tous, mais la seule chose que tu feras, c'est précipiter ta propre mort. Il y a assez de ta filleule en danger, ne vas pas te rajouter à la liste. Vois ce que cela a couté à Ace il y a peu.  
L'homme donna ensuite l'ordre aux navigateurs de diriger le navire vers l'île où la jeune femme avait décidé de rester. Mais il était inquiet… Il ne leur faudrait pas loin d'une semaine pour rejoindre l'endroit à cause de leur souci de ne pas diriger les regards vers cette même île. Il avait peur que la Marine ait le temps de passer avant eux. Ace, pour sa part, était vert de rage. Des flammes ne cessaient de lécher son corps, obligeant ses compagnons à surveiller que le navire ne brûle pas et à ne pas trop s'approcher de lui. Dans son état, il pourrait sans le vouloir blesser ses amis, et s'en voudrait par la suite. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa sœur, sa compagne, son âme sœur. Il venait seulement de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir lorsque Barbe-Noire l'avait enlevé pour le livrer à la Marine. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Il cauchemardait à l'idée de retrouver le corps sans vie de sa femme et de son enfant à venir, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Si ces enfoirés osaient la toucher, il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable. Enfin, si ça se trouve, il ne ferait que s'effondrer…

* * *

 **Eternia**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Mizuo avait pris ses quartiers sur l'île. Les habitants, quoique inquiets au premier abord de voir des pirates, s'étaient rapidement montés agréables et de bonne compagnie. Ils avaient pu comprendre que les nouveaux arrivants ne leur voulaient aucun mal. Ils voulaient juste fournir un lieu de repos à leur commandante. Celle-ci ne faisait d'ailleurs que cela. Ses journées consistaient en quelques ballades avec son second ou un autre, un bon repas bien que trop léger à son avis, une sieste et de longues discussions. Honnêtement, elle s'ennuyait, mais que pouvait-elle faire alors qu'elle ne voyait même plus ses pieds ? Il ne lui restait même pas un mois avant de voir son petit bout de chou pointer son petit nez et elle avait vraiment hâte. Elle passait son temps à se demander si cela serait une fille ou un garçon, et quel nom elle pourrait bien lui donner ? La seule certitude qu'elle avait, c'était qu'elle voulait lui laisser le nom de Gol D. et Ace avait d'ailleurs cédé, presque trop facilement à son goût. Cet enfant était leur trésor, la preuve que même les pirates avaient le droit à une vie de famille.

Malheureusement, sa période de joie fut brusquement interrompue, un après-midi, lorsque l'un de ses hommes arriva en courant, le souffle court. Il semblait terrorisé, ce qui inquiéta fortement la jeune femme malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de cela.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la femme.  
\- Commandante… Il… Il y a des… Marines qui… Accostent sur l'île…  
\- Comment ? S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.  
\- Les… Les amiraux sont là… Ainsi que l'Amiral en chef… fuyez !  
\- Les… Amiraux… Et comment veux-tu que je fuis au juste dans cet état ?  
Les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Elle était horrifiée qu'ils aient pu la trouver, à cet endroit, normalement bien protégé. Et si les 3 étaient là, c'est qu'ils avaient eu vent de son état. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son second ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et la prit dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible, avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse en direction de leur bateau.  
\- Mais… Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je vous mets en sureté ! Répondit l'homme du nom de Klein. Comme si j'allais vous laisser là ! Et puis je ne veux pas que les commandants de la 1ère et 2ème divisions m'assassinent, pas plus que le capitaine d'ailleurs…  
Sa remarque eut le mérite d'attirer un petit sourire sur le visage de Mizuo. Mais face à leur poursuivant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à la plage qu'un rayon de lumière traversa sa jambe, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il ne put que faire attention à ne pas faire souffrir celle qu'il portait en tombant. Malgré tout, la chute leur arracha un cri de douleur. Mais pire que cela, elle attira leur attention sur l'origine du rayon. Devant eux, se dressaient deux amiraux : Kuzan aussi appelé Aokiji et Borsalino, alias Kizaru. Le pire cauchemar des pirates.  
\- Mah mah, qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda de manière tout à fait rhétorique l'amiral en jaune. Ne serait-ce donc pas la fille de ce cher Shirohige, commandante de la 3ème division, et son second très protecteur ?  
\- Kizaru… Souffla la jeune femme.

Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle était totalement impuissante dans cet état et ne pouvait même pas se défendre ou fuir.  
\- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi on est là jeune fille, mah, continua Borsalino.  
\- Hn, il serait…dur de ne pas le voir… répondit difficilement la jeune adulte, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.  
Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Comme pirate, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mauvaise : elle ne s'en était jamais pris à des civils, et n'avait volé que des personnes trop riches pour s'en rendre compte. Elle avait manqué de finir esclave, de perdre son compagnon et sa famille. Elle risquait de voir son père mourir de maladie sous peu, et voilà qu'elle finissait entre les mains de la marine pour le seul crime de vivre libre et en compagnie du fils du Roi des pirates. En quoi était-ce juste ? Comment pouvait-on qualifier cette situation de justice, elle n'avait rien de juste ! C'était seulement une discrimination poussée. Vivre n'était pas un crime par Davy Jones !  
\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas… Nous laisser vivre…. Fut la seule phrase qu'elle laissa échapper au plus grand désarroi de son second allongé à côté d'elle, mais aussi de Kuzan.  
Pour cet amiral, qui avait le slogan d'une « justice paresseuse » collé dans le dos, la situation n'était pas très appréciable. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir était une femme sans défense, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et incapable de se battre contre eux dans son état. Pour avoir enquêté sur elle en apprenant qu'elle était la petite-fille de Garp qu'il admirait, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de bien dramatique, à part taper du Marine qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa route. Et encore, elle ne tuait pas ou très peu en cas de grande menace. Sa prime venait principalement de sa parenté, de sa puissance et de son affiliation aux Shirohige. Aux yeux de l'homme de glace, le fait de devoir faire un exemple de sa mort n'avait aucun sens. Il pensait plutôt que cela ferait d'elle une martyr. Et qu'en plus, ils allaient attirer sur eux la colère de trop nombreuses personnes à son goût.

\- Ah là là, la situation est bien compliquée, remarqua l'amiral, sous le regard surpris de son collègue.  
\- Kuzan ?  
\- Voyons Borsalino, on ne va pas traumatiser une gamine qui ne peut rien faire contre nous. C'est à peine si elle peut marcher toute seule…  
\- Ce que tu dis relève de la trahison, Kuzan, répondit Kizaru.  
\- Non, simplement du bon sens. Ma justice n'est pas celle-ci et je refuse de cautionner une telle chose. Pour ma part, tu peux partir gamine mais je ne suis pas seul, et tu le sais…  
\- Je…  
Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre, trop surprise de ce qu'il se passait. Borsalino, lui, regardait son camarade. Il s'était vaguement douté que les choses n'allaient pas forcément bien se passer avec lui. Son sens de la justice était trop différent, trop proche de celui de Garp pour qu'il accepte cela. Lui-même n'avait rien contre l'arrestation de criminels, mais la mise à mort d'une femme enceinte… Non pas que cela le traumatisait, mais c'était… Exagéré selon lui. Il regarda sans rien faire la jeune femme se relever et aider tant bien que mal son ami à faire de même, pour essayer de partir tant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de l'amiral-en-chef Akainu.  
\- Tiens… J'ai comme l'impression qu'une petite souris est sur le point de partir, Kuzan, Borsalino.  
L'homme de magma se préparait à lancer une attaque, qui dans l'état de la cible, risquait plus de la tuer que de la stopper. Il fut stoppé par son collège de glace.  
\- Essaierais-tu de nous trahir ?  
\- Ah là là, non ! Je sais que, quoi que je dise, tu l'arrêteras. Mais je refuse que tu la tues ainsi. C'est qu'une gamine. Elle ne peut pas t échapper. Captures-la si ça te chante puisque rien ne t'en empêchera mais ne la blesses pas. Sinon, je peux te garantir que tu trouveras à qui parler.  
Aokiji regarda fixement son subordonné. Il savait que l'homme n'avait pas apprécié sa nomination de chef de la Marine, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs failli la quitter. Mais malgré leurs différents, il avait besoin de lui et de sa puissance non négligeable. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'en faire un ennemi pour le moment et décida d'accéder à sa requête. Il stoppa son attaque, redonnant à son bras une apparence normale, et se contenta de se diriger à toute vitesse vers sa cible, et de lui administrer un coup violent dans le cou, qui lui fit perdre instantanément connaissance. Elle tomba au sol, sous les cris angoissés de son second, qui, lui, n'eut pas la même chance et se fit traverser par un poing de magma qui le tua sur le coup.

Ensuite seulement, l'homme passa des menottes en kairouseki aux poignets de la jeune femme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la foutre sur son épaule, qu'Aokiji s'était approché et l'avait doucement pris dans ses bras, en faisant attention.  
\- Pfff, en quoi est-il nécessaire de faire attention ? Elle va mourir de toute façon.  
\- Même, lui laisser un peu de dignité ne fera pas de mal. Et puis, le Vice-Amiral Garp pourrait bien avoir une dent contre vous autrement. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est moins tendre que ce qu'il laisse paraître.  
\- …

Les 3 hommes rejoignirent ensuite leur navire de guerre, et, tandis qu'Akainu donnait les ordres pour les mener à l'Impel Down du Shin Sekai, l'amiral de glace allait mettre sa jeune charge dans une celle puisque il n'y avait pas le choix, où elle fut enchaînée au mur par les poignets. Instinctivement, elle s'était recroquevillée, comme pour protéger son bébé. L'ancien élève de Garp la regarda longuement, pensif. Pour la deuxième fois de sa carrière, la première étant la situation avec la jeune Robin, il était face à un cruel dilemme. Certes, c'était une femme adulte et libre de ses choix qu'il avait devant lui. Mais un tel gâchis… Enfin, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est limiter la casse. Pour cela, il se permit d'appeler Garp, à son bureau, et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. D'après la tête du Den Den, l'homme avait failli mourir sur le coup en entendant cela. Mais il se précipitait déjà à la prison pour pouvoir voir sa petite-fille et essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle échappe à quelques-unes des « traditions d'arrivée »

* * *

 _ **ALORS ? Vous avez vu, le chapitre est plus long :D Avouez, vous êtes heureux !**_

 _ **Dites moi tout, mais je vous rappelle qu'un auteur mort, que ce soit par strangulation, noyade ou autre ne peut plus écrire la suite ! Et un auteur sous pression écrit mal ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce, à bientôt !**_


	16. Chapter 16 : L'heure du soulèvement

**_Hello les amis !_**

 ** _Je suis désolée de cette longue absence. Je pense que je vais devoir espacer de beaucoup mes publications car je suis très occupée par mes cours et que je manque aussi un peu d'inspiration. En soi, la fiction est bientôt terminée car après tout, quand on sait que ce merveilleux Oda-sama n'a pas terminé son manga, nous autres pauvres fanfickeurs, pouvons avoir du mal haha_**

 ** _En attendant, régalez-vous avec la suite de ma fiction: c'est le jour des nouvelles pour les amis de Mizuo ! Niark niark !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_ : L'heure du soulèvement a sonné

Le Moby Dick, bien qu'allant à toute vitesse, ne put rejoindre l'île à temps, suite à la découverte de ce qu'il se tramait. Et ce qu'ils y trouvèrent les plongea dans le désespoir. La 3ème division était en mauvaise état. Bien que le seul mort à déplorer était le second, tous étaient plus ou moins gravement blessés et nécessitaient des soins immédiats. Ace, lui, était partit à la recherche de sa compagne. Il avait réussi à suivre ses traces jusqu'au cadavre de Klein, mais ce qu'il y voyait ne lui laisser comprendre qu'une chose. Elle et son enfant à naître étaient entre les mains de la Marine. En le comprenant, il tomba au sol, frappant de ses poings la terre, signe de sa rage intense.  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurla le jeune homme, de rage.  
Marco et Thatch furent les premiers à rejoindre le garçon suite à son cri. En observant la scène, ils surent rapidement ce qui avait bien pu se passer et devinèrent donc la situation de leur jeune sœur. Cela les mit en colère, plus qu'ils ne sauraient le dire. Autant, ils pouvaient « comprendre » et bien sûr ne pas accepter, le fait que l'on se prenne à Ace comme cela avait déjà été le cas, ou à la plupart d'entre eux. Mais en général, dans toute société civilisée, il était très mal vu de s'en prendre à une femme enceinte. C'était comme mettre son propre honneur à bas. Il n'y avait rien de pire à faire. Penser que c'était la Marine qui outrepassait ce fait était encore pire. Eux qui se présentaient comme la justice et l'ordre ressemblaient plus à des bourreaux sans cœur. Imaginaient-ils que le reste du monde ne dirait rien ? Bien au contraire, ils risquaient plus de provoquer la colère des populations…

Relevant doucement leur ami, et passant ses bras sur leurs épaules, Marco et Thatch le ramenèrent à leur navire pendant que tous les blessés étaient pris en charge, et que le corps du second de Mizuo était placé dans leur morgue en attendant sa mise en terre. Ils allèrent doucement le déposer dans sa cabine, pour qu'il se repose tandis qu'ils allaient prévenir leur oyaji de la situation. Tout cela leur rappelait trop ce qu'il s'était passe il y a un peu plus de 2 ans, ce qui ne leur plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas.

* * *

 **Ailleurs dans le Shin Sekai**

Shanks, posé tranquillement dans une grotte, sur une île hivernale, se réchauffait doucement, aidé par le feu qui crépitait et le saké qu'il buvait en grande quantité. A ses côtés, on pouvait remarquer Mihawk, dans un état de « sobriété » semblable. Il était plus que possible que les deux hommes se soient trouvés par hasard et que Shanks en ait profité pour ordonner un festin. C'était tout à fait son genre. Ces derniers temps, tout était sujet à la fête pour lui : entre la grossesse de sa protégée, leurs nouvelles primes, l'arrivée de Luffy dans le Shin Sekai, la défaite de Doflamingo par ce dernier,… Il avait bu plus que de raison. En fait, c'était assez honteux…

Mais alors qu'il comatait doucement, l'aube se chargeant de le réveiller, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit un de ses hommes se diriger vers lui, comme si le diable… Ou Garp…. Lui courrait derrière. Il tenait dans sa main un Den Den qu'il savait être celui que lui avait passé Shirohige pour communiquer avec ses amis. Cette simple constatation commença à le réveiller.

\- Okashira !  
\- Nnnnhhhh, hurles pas Lucky, gémit le capitaine.  
\- Un appel urgent du Moby Dick !  
\- Urgent comment ? Urgent option saké ou option Marine ? Demanda le rouquin.  
\- Urgent genre vie ou mort, s'exclama son camarade.  
Cette phrase eut au moins le don de faire asseoir de façon plus ou moins droite le Yonku. Il savait, bien malgré lui, que Shirohige ne le contactait quasiment jamais, et encore moins pour ce genre de choses. S'il le faisait, c'est que quelque chose de grave se déroulait… De grave et qui pouvait peser sur le monde…  
C'est donc relativement inquiet qu'il se décida à prendre le combiné tendu par son ami. Et ce fut pour éloigner rapidement son oreille du dit combiné en entendant le cri du second de Shirohige.

\- Akagami, yoi !  
\- Marco ? Demanda Shanks en se massant douloureusement sa pauvre oreille.  
\- Tu peux rappliquer à Eternia d'ici 4 ou 5h ?  
\- Eternia ?  
\- C'est une île, je vais t'en donner les coordonnées, répondit le phénix. Je vais aussi la donner à d'autres donc ne t'étonne pas trop s'il y a du monde.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? L'homme devenait vraiment inquiet.  
\- Mizuo a été enlevée… Par Akainu.  
\- Comment ? Cria le Yonku en perdant son flegme. Et le bébé ?  
\- Elle est encore enceinte, de plus de 8 mois. Elle pourrait accoucher n'importe quand… C'est pour ça qu'on espère faire réagir du monde. Le gouvernement veut en faire une mort symbolique. Mais à ce niveau, pour les pirates, c'est un mode de vie à défendre. En faisant cela, la Marine essaie de nous montrer qu'on aura jamais le droit à une vie paisible, et que la moindre famille nous sera ôtée. On ne peut pas les laisser faire.  
\- Oh ne vous inquiétez-pas, vous m'avez pour allié. Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis. Une femme enceinte ? Ils ont réellement perdu l'esprit ma parole. Nous arrivons dès que possible Marco. Merci pour les coordonnées, Je les ai reçues.  
\- Merci Akagami, yoi.  
Les deux hommes raccrochèrent ensuite. Shanks, redevenu complètement sobre, se leva et héla ses amis.  
\- Prenez vos affaires. Nous partons pour Eternia. Réunion au sommet pour aller mettre la misère à ces enfoirés de la marine.  
\- Okashira ?  
\- On va dire qu'ils sont allés beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Eh, Œil-de-Faucon ? Tu te joins à nous ? Je sais que tu as tout entendu !  
\- Hm, je ne suivrais pas la Marine sur ce coup. Ce n'est pas dans mon contrat. Je vais venir avec vous pour le moment.  
\- Bien. Alors en route !  
Une des grandes puissances de la mer venait de se mettre en chemin.

* * *

 **Baltigo**

Sabo, comme à sa mauvaise habitude, était royalement vautré sur son bureau, endormi, une bulle lui sortant du nez, on ne sait trop comment. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas épuisé, il dormait quasiment toute la journée. D'après Dragon, qui s'était vu conter par le menu la vie de son fils, il tenait ça des 3 D. qui lui servaient de famille adoptive. De même que pour la nourriture, il était devenu un fou furieux afin que rien ne lui échappe, il était aussi devenu limite narcoleptique. Mais pour lui… On dira que cela relève de la psychologie… Désespérant !

Mais, pour une fois, Koala, qui passait dans le coin, remercia de tout son cœur le Den Den qui se mit à sonner violemment. Car, en effet, cela réveilla très efficacement le pauvre blond, qui s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol, avant de se relever rapidement et de décrocher.

\- Sabo. Qui est à l'appareil ?  
\- Yoi le frère d'Ace. Tu peux te pointer, toi et des amis à Eternia ? Dans moins d'une journée ?  
\- Ca va être chaud… Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ta sœur a été enlevée, déclara Marco, pour la 2ème fois de la journée ce qui l'attristait beaucoup.  
\- COMMENT ? Cria le jeune homme en se levant brutalement, choquant ses amis.  
\- Je suis désolé… Elle avait choisie de terminer sa grossesse sur Eternia, mais on avait une traîtresse dans nos rangs, une infiltrée, fille d'Akainu.  
\- Oh Davy Jones… Pas elle… Ma sœur… Je… Je pars dans l'instant Marco !  
\- Merci Sabo. Je vais prévenir ton autre frère, yoi !  
\- Okay. Surveille tes tympans…

Le blond raccrocha, complètement défait. Il avait échoué dans son rôle d'aîné. Il n'avait rien vu venir de cette capture malgré tout le soin qu'il apportait aux enquête concernant de près ou de loin sa famille…  
\- Dragon-san ? J'embarque Koala, Ivankov et Hack si vous le permettez ! Je dois aller botter le cul de la Marine de manière approfondie.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'homme, pas plus perturbé que cela.  
\- Et bien on va dire que si ça se trouve vous allez avoir le soulèvement dont vous rêvez sous peu. La Marine veut faire exécuter une femme enceinte… Ma sœur… J'y vais.  
\- Je comprends. Tu peux y aller.  
\- Merci !  
Le jeune homme quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, oubliant, une fois de plus, son chapeau sur son bureau.  
\- Décidément, ils nous donnent les armes pour les faire tomber, chuchota pour lui-même Dragon.

* * *

 **Thousand Sunny**

Luffy était en train de se bagarrer avec Ussop sur qui avait pêché le plus gros poisson lorsque le Den Den sonna. Pour tout dire, cette sonnerie surprit plutôt le petit groupe. Après tout, il était assez rare que les jeunes reçoivent des messages, n'ayant pas de famille particulière. Ou plutôt, ces familles étaient trop éloignées pour donner des nouvelles. Et, à côté de cela, ils n'avaient pas assez de relation pour qu'on veuille les contacter. Pour cette raison, il fallut quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un réagisse, comme s'ils se demandaient d'où pouvait venir cette sonnerie qui semblait assourdissante dans le silence qui s'était installé. Robin, peut-être car elle était l'aînée (NDA : on ne compte pas Brook, il a 4 ans d'âge mental), fut celle qui bougea la première, et décrocha.

\- Aye, vous êtes bien sur le navire des Mugiwara. Qui les demande ?  
\- Etoooo, Robin c'est ça, yoi ? Je suis Marco des Shirohige. Peux-tu me passer le frère d'Ace ?  
\- De suite. Capitaine, Marco veut te parler.  
La jeune femme tendit alors le combiné à son capitaine, son sourire un peu fané à la voix de l'homme.  
\- Salut Marco, fit joyeusement Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ace et Mizu' t'ont fait une farce et tu veux te venger ?  
\- Salut Mugiwara. Non. Je dirais plutôt qu'on a un problème majeur… Faudrait que tu te pointes à Eternia avec ton équipage dans la journée. Je t'envoie les coordonnées sur ton Den Den.  
\- Etoooo, pourquoi au juste ?  
\- Ta sœur a été enlevée…

De choc, Luffy lâcha le combiné. Autour de lui, ses amis, qui avaient tout entendu, le regardaient avec compassion. C'était la 2ème fois que le jeune homme se trouvait confronté à une telle chose. Ils n'avaient pas pu être là pour lui la 1ère, mais ne comptaient pas le lâcher cette fois-ci. A dire vrai, ils n'étaient pas étonnés de la réaction de Luffy. Pour beaucoup, le jeune homme aurait surement peté une durite, criant à tout va qu'il allait descendre la marine. Mais ce sujet était en réalité bien plus complexe et difficile pour lui. En dépit de son air imbécile, il avait rapidement compris que son père l'avait abandonné à la naissance. Peut-être pour le protéger, mais abandonné tout de même. Et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté. Pour cette raison, et pour d'autres qu'il ne voulait pas trop dévoiler, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses frères et sa sœur. C'était physiquement impossible à accepter pour lui, et cela expliquait son regard vide et sa réaction plus que calme. Sanji finit par récupérer le combiné, pendant qu'Ussop poussait Luffy à s'asseoir et que Nami prenait la barre à l'aide de Franky.

\- Marco, c'est Sanji. On prend la direction de l'île. On devrait être là dans 4h à peu près d'après notre navigatrice.  
\- Bien, merci !  
\- Et… Ace ? Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il essaie de ne pas s'effondrer comme plusieurs d'entre nous. En plus d'elle, son second a été tué… Par Akainu.  
\- Décidément, celui-là il rallonge la liste de ceux qui le veulent mort…  
\- Oh oui ! À toute à l'heure.  
Encore une fois, les deux partis raccrochèrent, Sanji laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude. Luffy, lui, avait fini par aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers afin de ruminer en paix sa haine et son inquiétude, au grand désarroi de ses amis.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! C'est fini pour cette fois-ci!_**  
 ** _Régalez-vous, donnez-moi vos pronostics et vos idées !_**

 ** _A bientôt_**


	17. Chapter 17 : La grande réunion

_**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de mon retard abominable. Le syndrome de la page blanche passe par là donc j'ai un peu de mal à avancer...**_  
 _ **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont fait des review. Je ne vous ai pas tous répondu et je le regrette donc je vous fait un merci collectif !**_

 _ **Voici donc venir le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 :_ La grande réunion !

 **Eternia, quelques heures plus tard.**

Marco, sur le navire des Shirohige, regardait la foule qui commençait à se rassembler devant lui. Il avait conscience de son rôle, et de l'importance de ce qui allait se dérouler. La Marine, avec son action, venait de faire la chose en trop. Et en se soulevant en masse, la population allait comprendre qu'elle avait franchie des limites à ne jamais dépasser. Mais, à côté de cela, le phénix pensait aussi à sa récente discussion avec son oyaji.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

\- Marco.  
\- Oyaji ? Répondit l'homme, qui était assis à côté de son capitaine, dans sa capitaine.  
\- J'ai besoin de parler de certaines choses avec toi.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Tu sais que je ne suis plus tout jeune. Et ma santé décline. J'ai besoin de savoir que je laisserai mes enfants entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Oyaji… Marco était triste de l'entendre parler comme cela. Comment imaginer que cet homme, cette légende des mers qui avait réussi plus de choses que quiconque à part Roger, pouvait si facilement les quitter. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce que son capitaine attendait de lui. Bien que ce soit dans ses cordes, et que ce soit ce que tout le monde attendrait de lui, il ne voulait pas être le capitaine. Il avait toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre (NDA : On te croit…) et veiller sur la personne au-dessus de lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas être cette personne.  
\- Je ne peux pas Oyaji… Je… Je ne veux pas prendre votre place, ni maintenant, ni jamais yoi. Ce serait trop dur !  
\- Mais que veux-tu faire dans ce cas ?  
\- Rester à mon poste… Pour toujours…yoi.  
\- L'équipage risque de se dissoudre sans dirigeant, lui fit remarquer Shirohige.  
\- Je ne me voie pas à cette place, yoi. A vrai dire, je ne vois qu'une personne à cette place, et pour le moment, elle a des ennuis, yoi.  
\- Mizuo ?  
\- Oui Oyaji. Oh, je sais qu'elle est jeune, tête brûlée, inconsciente et aussi dingue qu'une D. peut l'être, yoi. Mais, non seulement elle est votre fille, mais elle a aussi la puissance qu'il faut. Et elle aura Ace, yoi. En un sens, il y aura deux capitaines. Je ne pense pas que les autres commandants le prendraient mal. Ils la connaissent presque tous depuis sa naissance et l'ont vu grandir ces quatre dernières années, et devenir une femme accomplie. Elle sera bientôt mère qui plus est, et comprendra mieux que quiconque ce que vous faisiez pour cet équipage, yoi. Il n'y a qu'elle pour garder intacte la vocation première de cet équipage, yoi.  
\- Gararara, tu m'as fait là un bien beau discours mon fils. Mais je comprends ta pensée. Lorsque nous serons en route pour le QG, j'annoncerais mes intentions aux autres commandants.  
\- Bien Oyaji, yoi.  
\- En attendant, je te charge d'accueillir et de mettre au parfum tout ce beau monde. Ils te connaissent.

 _ **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

Une fois sa divagation terminé, le second du roi des mers put observer que toutes les personnes conviées avaient répondu présent, ce qui, en un sens, lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Malgré leurs rivalités sur les mers, ils étaient capables de s'allier pour un même objectif, et de tenir tête à ces Marines de pacotilles. Plus particulièrement, il put observer les airs à la fois déterminés et inquiets du capitaine au Chapeau de Paille, d'Akagami, et d'Ace qui traînait toujours dans un coin, tel un fantôme. Sans en connaître la raison, Marco avait pu voir ce même air sur le visage du rookie Trafalgar Law, et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Décidant que ses réflexions n'avaient pas lieu d'être en cet instant, le phénix décida de s'avancer afin de se faire remarquer des différents groupes, et pour pouvoir entamer la discussion.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu à cette « convocation », que j'admets être plus que cavalière. Mais comme je vous l'ai laissé entendre, la situation n'a rien de très agréable, yoi. Pour la plupart, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé. Hier, dans la matinée, la Marine a accosté sur cette île, où notre sœur attendait l'arrivée de son enfant. Ils ont été prévenus par une femme qui se trouvait être la fille d'Akainu, yoi.  
La simple mention du nom de l'Amiral-en-Chef fit dresser les poils sur les bras de plusieurs pirates ayant eu l'immense « plaisir » de se confronter à lui. C'était certainement une personne dont ils fêteraient le décès quand il adviendrait.  
\- Ils ont alors profité de son état, continua l'homme. Et l'ont capturée, bien qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, ou même courir. D'après certains de nos hommes, Aokiji a plus ou moins essayé de calmer le jeu, mais cela n'a guère suffit. Ils l'ont ensuite emmenée. Sa capture n'a pas encore été annoncée, mais cela ne saurait tarder. D'après les distances, elle doit être sur le point d'arriver à la prison du Shin Sekai, yoi. Nous sommes plus que sûrs qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à annoncer son exécution. Pour eux, c'est un moyen de faire oublier le cuisant échec de celle d'Ace i ans.  
\- Et pourquoi devrait-on se joindre à vous pour sauver une fillette ? Intervint Eustass Kidd qui n'avait même pas été invité mais qui avait suivi le mouvement.  
\- Pourquoi, yoi ? Tout simplement car cette fois, ils ne font pas que « s'occuper » de l'une des nôtres. Ils veulent montrer que notre système tout entier n'a pas le droit d'être en place, yoi. Ils veulent montrer qu'on a pas le droit d'avoir une famille, ou des amis. Et que ce moindre écart, que ce soit entre nous ou avec des civils est interdit, yoi. Même toi, gaki, tu ne t'en es jamais pris à une femme enceinte que je sache, yoi.  
\- … C'est…honteux, grommela Kidd.  
\- Justement. Attaquer, emprisonner et vouloir exécuter une femme, enceinte de plus de 8 mois est tout à fait honteux. Et ici, plus que de nous filer un coup de main, je vous demande de défendre votre propre mode de vie et de faire comprendre à la Marine qu'on vit comme on veut, librement, yoi.

A ces mots, quelques-uns applaudirent, tandis que d'autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Tous étaient dans l'ensemble d'accord avec les paroles de Marco. Eux, qu'on jugeait cruels, sanguinaires, dangereux, ne s'en seraient pourtant jamais pris à une femme dans cet état. Il était temps que la Marine comprenne qu'elle venait de franchir une ligne.  
\- Maintenant, la question est plus de savoir si on attaque la prison, ou si on attaque le QG du Shin Sekai, yoi.  
\- Ce serait pas plus simple de le faire à la prison ? demanda Capone Begue, bien qu'il ne songe pas réellement à participer.  
\- Eh bien justement c'est discutable, yoi. La prison du Shin Sekai est sur le même modèle qu'Impel Down. Sous-marine et sur plusieurs niveaux. On serait pris comme des rats dedans et il nous serait plus difficile d'en sortir. Alors qu'à ciel ouvert, c'est plus simple, yoi.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec l'analyse, acquiesça Shanks d'un signe de tête.  
\- Bon, eh bien c'est décidé alors. Nous attaquerons l'ancien QG du G1 qui est devenu celui de la Marine. Vous êtes libres ou non de vous joindre à nous naturellement.  
\- Nous venons, décréta le yonku roux.  
\- Nous aussi, ajoutèrent les Mugiwara.  
\- De même, continua Sabo.  
Et les groupes se joignant à eux se firent aussi entendre, un à un. Au final, sur tous les équipages réunis, soit environ 15 sans compter les alliés de Shirohige, seuls 3 décidèrent de ne pas se joindre à eux : Kidd, Squardo et Capone Begue. Tous les autres avaient envie de taper du Marine.

* * *

 **Shin Sekai No Impel Down**

Le navire de guerre d'Akainu jeta l'ancre dans le port rattaché à la prison environ 36 heures après la capture de Mizuo. Il avait été aussi rapide que possible afin de ne pas être intercepté. Dans le même temps, Akainu avait préparé son plan pour l'exécution prochaine, décidé à ce que celle-ci se déroule selon ses plans et non pas selon le bon désir de ces maudits pirates. Kizaru, lui, était resté dans ses quartiers, plus ou moins satisfait. Il ne comptait pas aller à l'encontre des ordres reçus, qu'il approuvait dans l'ensemble, mais n'arrivait pas à se dire que la manière était la bonne. Enfin, Aokiji avait choisi de rester aux côtés de la jeune femme, afin de lui faire penser à autre chose, ce qui avait plus ou moins réussi puisqu'elle n'avait pas repris connaissance après le coup d'Akainu. Elle avait aussi reçu la visite de Smoker, qui se trouvait aussi sur le navire afin de rendre son rapport. Ce dernier n'avait pu empêcher une grimace en voyant la situation. Depuis Alabasta, il avait quelques divergences d'opinion avec sa hiérarchie. Et franchement, il n'approuvait absolument pas ce qui se déroulait.  
\- Comment peut-on laisser faire ça, chuchota l'homme aux cigares, à son amiral.  
\- De la même façon qu'on a laissé Ohara se faire exterminer, ou qu'on a décrété avoir sauvé un pays quand ce n'est pas vrai, lui répondit Aokiji qui regardait la captive, encore inconsciente.  
\- Ce n'est pas la justice ! Pas celle que je défends !  
\- Pas plus que la mienne, mais il n'est pas bon de se dresser face à Akainu. J'ai fait la seule chose possible, à savoir prévenir Garp de la situation. Tel que je le connais, il a dû courir aussi vite que possible à la prison.  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, tu peux toujours prévenir les Shirohige.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont surement déjà au courant.  
\- Pour leur dire qu'elle sera bien traitée. Enfin… De notre part tout du moins.  
\- Hn, ouais.  
A l'instant où l'amiral de glace sentit que le bateau s'arrêtait, il alla ouvrir la cellule de la fille. Il lui détacha doucement les poignets, avant de les attacher entre eux, puis la prit dans ses bras, en essayant de faire attention. De toute manière, valait mieux lui qui son supérieur. Ensuite seulement, il quitta les cales du navire et remonta à l'air libre en la tenant fermement contre lui. Akainu, s'il vit son geste quelque peu protecteur, n'en dit cependant rien. Accompagnés de Kizaru, ils quittèrent le navire afin d'aller à la rencontre du chef de la prison. Rapidement, l'Amiral-en-Chef remarqua la présence de Garp, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Comment avait-il pu être au courant ? Le vieil homme, inconscient des pensées d'Akainu, se précipita vers son ancien subordonné afin d'arracher sa petite-fille de ses bras, et de la prendre dans les siens. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il vérifia rapidement qu'elle allait bien, avant de jeter un regard furibond envers d'Akainu, sans pour autant dire quelque chose.  
\- Genkotsu, le salua l'Amiral-en-chef, avant de se détourner pour entrer dans la prison.  
Aokiji et Garp se regardèrent, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils le suivirent dans le dédale de la prison, pour arriver, d'abord, dans la zone « d'accueil des prisonniers ». Ici, on leur faisait passer un entretien médical (NDA : faudrait pas mourir d'une allergie tout de même) avant de leur remettre des habits de prison pour ceux qui ne devaient pas être exécutés. Enfin, on leur faisait passer les « traditions » à savoir un bain d'eau bouillante, puis juste après complètement glacée. C'était la même tradition qu'à Impel Down, celle qui n'avait pas fait sortir un seul mot de la bouche d'Ace.

Doucement, Garp alla poser son précieux fardeau sur la table d'examen, pour que le médecin l'examine. Il fit cela rapidement.  
\- Elle n'a rien de particulier si ce n'est un gros stress et sa grossesse avancée.  
\- Non, sans blague, ironisa Garp, énervé.  
\- Bien, dit simplement Akainu.

Le vieil homme reprit la jeune fille. A sa demande, elle échappa au bain bouillonnant et glacé. Akainu le conduisit au 6ème niveau, devant une cellule qui ressemblait à l'identique à celle dans laquelle son petit-fils avait lui-même été enchaîné. Cela lui brisait le cœur. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'allait pas accoucher en prison. Comprenant ce que son « supérieur » attendait de lui, Garp entra dans la cellule et alla déposer délicatement sa petite-fille contre le mur. Il libéra ses poignets des menottes qui les attachaient entre eux, avant de les attacher avec les chaînes au mur, puis, avec encore plus de réticence si cela était possible, il fit de même avec la chaîne qui devait aller au niveau de son cou, et celle au niveau de ses chevilles. Comme si celles des poignets, en kairouseki, ne suffisaient pas. A ce niveau, c'était plus de l'humiliation. Ensuite, et malgré les critiques d'Akainu, il enleva son manteau, celui avec au dos duquel était marqué « justice », afin de le poser sur elle et de lui tenir chaud. Après avoir fait cela, et l'avoir regardée longuement, il quitta la cellule, mais seulement pour s'asseoir devant, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Genkotsu ? Demanda Akainu.  
\- Je reste, c'est tout, déclara simplement le vieil homme. Je pense que l'on peut m'accorder cela.  
\- Bien. Ne faites rien d'insensé, cela ne servirait à rien.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon but, lui retourna Garp.  
Satisfait de sa réponse, Akainu remonta les niveaux, suivi des deux autres Amiraux, laissant le grand-père et sa petite-fille ensemble dans les profondeurs de la prison. Garp en profita pour assommer quelques prisonniers ayant eu la mauvaise idée de siffler sa petite-fille, que ce soit pour son état, sa beauté ou encore sa filiation. Non mais oh, on ne se moque pas de la petite-fille de Garp voyons ! A moins d'être suicidaire. Puis ensuite, il attendit qu'elle se réveille. Cela mit un temps fou, ce qui poussa l'ancien héros de la Marine à haïr encore plus Akainu. Mais le regard terrorisé qu'elle eut en se réveillant lui ôta toute autre idée de la tête. Il la regarda se redresser lentement malgré les chaînes, puis scruter son environnement avant de le regarder.

\- Jiji ? Fit la voix tremblante de la jeune adulte qui, en cet instant, rappelait plutôt une enfant apeurée.  
\- Un peu de respect pour ton Jii-chan jeune fille, répondit Garp, même si l'énergie qu'il mettait d'habitude à dire cela était absente.  
\- Shi shi. Je… On est à Impel Down… C'est ça ?  
\- A celui du Shin Sekai, en effet… Akainu t'as capturée sur Eternia…  
En comprenant la situation, Mizuo ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, complètement terrorisée à l'idée de mourir, alors que son enfant n'était pas encore né.  
\- Ji… Jii-chan, gémit la jeune fille. Je… Je ne veux… Pas mourir… J'ai… J'ai encore tant de choses… A vivre…  
Les paroles de sa petite-fille brisèrent le cœur du vieil homme, déjà bien abîmé par la situation d'Ace 3 ans auparavant. Pourquoi sa famille devait-elle toujours se retrouver dans une telle situation ?  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, mon enfant, dit doucement Garp. Si seulement je pouvais t'aider…  
\- C'est pas… de ta faute Jiji… C'est encore cet homme…de malheur… Il a juré la perte de notre famille et ne reculera devant aucune bassesse pour y arriver…  
\- En effet. Il est prêt à tout pour faire oublier l'échec de la capture d'Ace.  
\- Hn… Celui-là, je lui réserverai un accueil personnalisé là-haut, déclara Mizuo, qui s'était résignée à sa mort prochaine.  
\- Tu sais que tes amis ne vont pas te laisser ?  
\- Je le sais, même si comme Ace, je ne peux m'empêcher de les vouloir en sécurité…  
\- Nous serons vite fixés. Akainu veut que ton exécution ait lieu le plus vite possible. Il ne veut pas que les forces ennemies s'allient pour te libérer.  
\- Au moins, une chose est sûre alors. Il tombera bientôt des nues.

Considérant la conversation terminée, Mizuo essaya de trouver une position légèrement plus agréable, et s'assoupit finalement. Son grand-père la regarda longuement, profondément inquiet pour elle. Ensuite seulement, il remonta les différents étages de la prison, se promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis preneuse :D**_


	18. Chapter 18 : Le sauvetage ?

**Salut mes chers lecteurs :)**

 **Encore une fois, je fais preuve d'un manque d'assiduité flagrant. Je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps et j'en suis désolée :(  
Je suis en Master en alternance, et cela me prend un temps inimaginable, et j'avoue être assez claquée le soir ^^'  
Mais me revoilà, j'ai reçu plusieurs review depuis cet été et cela m'a remotivée pour vous mettre ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que le développement vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas trop l'impression de voir du Mary-Sue, que j'essaie de limiter haha**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

 **Moby Dick**

Tous les pirates étaient surexcités par ce qui allait se produire, et il en allait de même pour les autres navires les suivant. Marco, pour sa part, restait accroché aux basques d'Ace, comme pour surveiller qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtises. De toute manière, tous attendaient une réunion ordonnée pour les commandants par leur capitaine. Ce dernier avait dit avoir une chose à leur faire savoir. En vérité, tous étaient inquiets. Ils savaient bien que leur capitaine n'était plus tout jeune, et avaient peur de l'annonce. Heureusement, ils ne mijotèrent pas longtemps dans leur jus. Shirohige les fit tous appeler afin de leur donner des informations.

\- Mes enfants, commença-t-il. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en routes pour sauver votre sœur. Une guerre va avoir lieu, et certains d'entre nous tomberons. Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire i ans, avant que nous n'allions chercher Ace, mais je ne m'y suis pas résolu. Aujourd'hui, je le suis.  
\- Oyaji, firent certains, doucement.  
\- Je ne suis plus tout jeune Gura ra ra. Et je me dois de désigner un successeur. J'ai d'abord voulu nommer Marco à ce poste, après tout, il est le commandant en second. Mais cet idiot de phénix ne veut pas du poste. Il est comme une mère poule qui veut veiller ses petits, mais sans trop s'éloigner en cas de besoin. Je n'ai rien pu en tirer...

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent à la description.  
\- Néanmoins, il m'a dit la personne sur qui se portait son choix. Certains, peut-être, s'en doutent.  
\- Mizu, chuchota Ace.  
\- Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de votre sœur. Marco pense que c'est à elle de me succéder malgré son jeune âge. Et si je vous le dit en cet instant, c'est pour avoir votre avis car un capitaine imposé n'est jamais réellement accepté.  
\- Je sais qu'elle est jeune, intervint Marco. Mais non seulement, elle est la fille d'Oyaji, mais elle a un cœur aussi gros que le sien, yoi. Je suis persuadé qu'elle prendra soin de l'équipage de la même manière qu'Oyaji. C'est notre meilleur choix à faire, yoi.  
Aux mots du second, des cris de joie percèrent. Tous semblaient favorables à la décision. Même si la fierté de certains des vétérans était quelque peu mise en bouillie, ils étaient d'avis que c'était la vérité. Mais… Encore fallait-il qu'elle vive assez longtemps…  
\- Bien. Cette affaire étant réglée, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Soyez tous prêts car la guerre a été déclarée.  
\- YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Scandèrent les membres de l'équipage.

 **Shin Sekai No Impel Down**

Plusieurs jours venaient de s'écouler, affaiblissant lentement, mais surement la jeune femme, qui économisait pourtant toutes ses forces dans l'espoir que ses amis puissent sauver son enfant. Elle était persuadée de ne pas survivre. Comme si Akainu allait la laisser filer entre ses doigts… Mais elle priait tout de même pour un miracle. Un matin, elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, le directeur de la prison, accompagné de son Jiji de marine se retrouvèrent devant elle.  
\- Akashiro , aussi connue sous les noms de Newgate et Mizu No Hime, vous êtes, par la présente, condamnée à la mort, sur l'échafaud du QG de la Marine. L'exécution aura lieu demain matin à 10h tapantes. Vous allez donc être conduite aujourd'hui au dit QG où vous attendrez votre mort.

Le discours, froid et calculé du directeur la fit frissonner. Comment pouvaient-ils condamner à mort aussi facilement ? Suite à ces mots, ce fut Garp qui entra dans la prison afin de la détacher du mur, pour lui menotter les poignets et les chevilles, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, comme quelques jours auparavant. Quand il l'eut dans ses bras, l'étreinte du vieil homme se fit protectrice, ce qui soulagea quelque peu la jeune femme. C'est dans le plus grand silence que le petit groupe remonta ensuite les différents niveaux afin de rejoindre le navire de la marine apprêté pour l'événement.  
Contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne fut pas mise dans une cellule du navire, mais attachée sur une chaise de kairouseki, positionnée en plein milieu du pont, sous le regard goguenard d'Akainu. Ce dernier semblait avoir décidé de surveiller chaque déplacement de sa prisonnière afin d'être sûr que rien ne se passe.

Le voyage se fit sans aucune accroche notable. Mizuo regardait l'horizon, sous la surveillance de ses geôliers, Akainu jubilait à l'idée d'atteindre l'un de ses objectifs et Garp alternait entre fusiller du regard son supérieur et regarder tendrement sa petite-fille. Personne ne pipa mot avant l'arrivée au QG de la Marine. Lorsque le navire eut enfin largué les amarres, la jeune femme fut détachée et emmenée dans les quartiers de haute surveillance, pendant que le reste des forces en présence préparait l'exécution. Comme n'importe qui aurait pu s'en douter, elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop inquiète de ce qui allait se dérouler. Ce n'était pas la mort qui lui faisait peur : comme le reste de sa famille, elle comptait l'accueillir avec le sourire. Mais l'idée que son enfant puisse ne pas voir le jour la rendait immensément triste. Sans même qu'elle le sache, Garp passa la nuit pas loin d'elle toujours tiraillé par ses émotions.

Au petit matin, deux gardes, des bourreaux, vinrent la chercher afin de la mener à l'échafaud. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir compris qu'elle était tout bonnement incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre dans son état, ce qui l'agaçait fortement au passage. Alors que l'un allait la menacer de la traîner par les cheveux si elle n'obéissait pas, elle fut « sauvée » par l'intervention de l'Amiral Aokiji. Ce dernier, appelé à la rescousse par Garp qui n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher d'elle, était venu l'emmener lui-même. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, au grand embarras de Mizuo, avant de la conduire à l'extérieur. L'amiral de glace se fichait de froisser les bonnes mœurs. Déjà qu'il trouvait inacceptable la situation… Pour montrer son désaccord, il avait d'ailleurs juré à son supérieur que, si ce dernier attentait à la vie de la jeune fille hors du cadre strict de l'exécution (les deux bourreaux et c'est tout), il n'aurait aucun scrupule à aider les pirates à s'en sortir. Akainu, bien malgré lui, lui avait fait la promesse de s'en tenir à l'exécution, ne souhaitant pas de catastrophe. Le jeune Amiral monta donc doucement les marches qui menaient à la plateforme d'exécution, sentant sa charge trembler de plus en plus malgré son air fier. Il ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer un peu.

\- T'inquiète gamine, je suis persuadé que ta petite famille va pas te laisser là, dit-il doucement  
\- Ca je le sais, mais j'ai peur pour eux justement, répondit la demoiselle.  
\- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça. Plus inquiète pour les tiens que pour toi. Tu tiens bien de tes parents, yare yare.  
\- Tu as connu mes parents ?  
\- En effet. Enfin, ton père tout le monde le connaît. Mais j'ai aussi connu ta mère. C'était une femme forte et déterminée.  
La remarque attira un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune prisonnière. Malheureusement, l'homme finit par arriver à destination, et dut poser la jeune femme au sol, pendant que les bourreaux la menottaient à la plateforme avant de prendre place, et qu'Akainu se postait à côté d'elle, bien décidé à ce que personne ne l'approche avant sa mort.

Aokiji, pour sa part, alla se poser sur son siège, ne désirant en aucun cas se mêler de ce massacre. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'allait en dire la population. Avec le récent reflux de naissance, les femmes enceintes étaient assez protégées. Est-ce que leur haine pour les pirates prendrait le dessus ? Ou leur désir de protection ? Il avouait être assez curieux.  
Garp, finalement, décida de se placer au pied de l'échafaud, sachant très bien que son « très cher » supérieur ne le laisserait en aucun cas approcher sa petite-fille. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le reste de sa petite famille soit assez rapide pour agir, car sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de la jeune femme.

 **Pas très loin du QG**

Les pirates, dans l'ensemble étaient totalement surexcités. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle alliance se formait afin d'envahir le QG de la Marine. Bien que certains soient inquiets, tous connaissaient et approuvaient la raison de la venue. L'annonce, le matin même, de l'exécution de la 3ème commandante, avait déjà fait le tour du monde, ce qui avait augmenté la tension. Ace, en lisant l'article, avait encore plus blêmi si c'était possible. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien bronzé…  
C'est pourquoi, pour la plupart, l'entraînement était la seule occupation. Ils ne désiraient pas mourir bêtement à cause d'une crampe ou d'une erreur stupide. Les médecins eux-mêmes se préparaient, afin d'accueillir et de soigner tous les blessés qu'ils auraient la possibilité de récupérer. Seul Law ne faisait pas comme les autres. Le jeune chirurgien avait eu l'intuition, qu'il espérait fausse, qu'il y allait avoir une naissance sous peu. Après tout, si Mizuo était aussi chanceuse que le reste de sa fratrie, il n'y avait rien pour empêcher qu'elle accouche en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Il avait donc préparé ses outils en conséquence.

Les trois frères, dans leur coin, rongeaient leur frein. Ils se sentaient totalement impuissants. Ils avaient pourtant jurés de protéger leur sœur. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils avaient failli la perdre une fois, alors qu'un noble de Goa avait décidé de la brutaliser de la pire des manières possibles. Heureusement, le pire avait été évité, mais les 4 gamins en étaient sortis traumatisés. A cette époque, ils comprenaient difficilement qu'on puisse vouloir faire autant de mal à autrui sans raison et le découvrir ainsi était la pire des choses.

Ace ne cessait d'imaginer ce que devait ressentir sa femme. Il avait été à sa place, terrorisé sans même le savoir alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur l'échafaud. Et savoir qu'elle devait être dans le même état que lui en cet instant lui retournait le ventre. Et son enfant… Il ne se pardonnerait jamais sa mort si elle advenait… Il ne pourrait pas…

L'ensemble des navires pirates finit par arriver face à la porte de la justice. Cette partie du plan avait été la plus complexe. Il leur avait fallu une personne de la place, indétectable et prête à courir le risque pour l'ouvrir. Pour leur plus grande chance, une personne, et une seule avait réussi à s'infiltrer. Et il semblait que sa mission était un succès puisqu'au moment de leur arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit sans accrocs, permettant aux navires de s'engager dans le courant qui reliait les différents bâtiments de la Marine dans le Shin Sekai.

A l'agacement de tous, 3 heures durent encore s'écouler afin qu'ils puissent apercevoir le QG. En entendant les exclamations de ses camarades, Ace, suivit de ses 2 frères, se précipita à l'avant du Moby-Dick… Et ouvrit grands les yeux.

Sur la place du QG, qui était déjà bien plus grande que Marin Ford, il pouvait voir des centaines et des centaines de soldats. Des simples matelots aux Amiraux, il y avait tout le monde, comme si la Marine du monde entier avait décidé de se rassembler pour « l'événement ». On pouvait clairement dire que la place était noire de monde. Derrière la masse d'hommes se dressait un échafaud imposant, et probablement renforcé au kairouseki afin d'empêcher sa destruction. Au pied de celui-ci, le jeune commandant pu voir son grand père qui fusillait du regard son supérieur. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute qu'Akainu serait déjà en enfer à cet instant… Juste sous la plateforme, se dressaient les sièges habituels des gradés où Aokiji avait déjà élu domicile et semblait s'être endormi. Sombre répétition du passé n'est-il pas ? Et enfin, sur la plateforme, Ace pu discerner son plus grand ennemi, qu'il comptait bien faire passer six pieds sous terre, et sa compagne. Celle-ci était assise sur la plateforme, et non agenouillée, attachée par des fers en kairouseki. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire à la fois sa terreur face à la situation, mais aussi son début de soulagement à l'idée de les voir arriver.

Akainu, lui n'avait aucun sourire aux lèvres. Comment ces détritus avaient réussi à passer la porte de la justice ? Normalement, personne, même les traîtres n'avaient le courage de défier ses ordres, et ils préféraient tous fuir la queue entre les jambes. Si cela continuait, il allait tuer tous les soldats pour en recruter lui-même. Cela ne serait pas du luxe à son avis. Encore une fois, la Marine ne parvenait pas à les empêcher d'agir… Il fallait qu'ils puissent tuer la fille avant. Mais bien que l'envie de la tuer sur le coup le prenne, un regard, glacial, d'Aokiji, le calma sur le champ. Il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, même s'il le désirait. Il devait rester dans les clous édictés par le gouvernement mondial.

En voyant l'ensemble des pirates, qui s'apprêtaient à jeter l'ancre, les Marines se préparèrent. Pour une fois, la diffusion n'avait pas encore commencé, comme s'ils s'étaient doutés que quelque chose allait forcément mal se passer. Les pirates se dépêchèrent de quitter leurs navires pour éviter de faire une cible trop facile. Les commandants entouraient leurs capitaine tandis que les divers alliés se tenaient sur les côtés, prêts à en découdre. Mizuo put aussi voir sa fratrie, toute décidée à en coller une à la Marine. Elle espéra une seule chose : qu'ils fassent vite. Elle avait réussi à le cacher, mais elle avait perdu les eaux à la prison et ses contractions se rapprochaient, lentement, mais surement. Si cela continuait, elle accoucherait sur la plateforme d'exécution, ce qui n'était pas franchement à son goût. Enfin, mourir ne l'était pas non plus. Elle se mit donc en tête d'accélérer le processus. Elle gonfla ses poumons avant de se mettre à hurler.  
\- ACCCCCEEEEE ! SAAABBBBOOOOOO ! LLUUUFFFFFFYYYYYYY ! Cria-t-elle à pleins poumons, faisant grimacer les personnes alentours qui eurent très mal aux tympans. C'est qu'elle avait du coffre la môme.

Ace, qui l'avait naturellement entendu, préféra lui faire de grands gestes, plutôt que d'hurler. Bien que le jeune homme soit inquiet, il était soulagé de voir que Mizuo était en un seul morceau. Il avait eu très peur d'arriver en retard et de ne trouver que son cadavre. Il ne voulut pas hurler pour attirer plus l'attention qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais son sourire suffit à sa compagne.  
\- AKAINU ! rugit le garçon, finissant par hurler quand même. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !  
La remarque fit sourire l'homme de magma qui se savait plus puissant que le jeune homme aux pouvoirs de feu.  
\- Eh bien viens donc essayer de mettre en œuvre ton désir Hiken, lui répondit-il, sarcastique.  
\- Tu joues avec le feu gamin, rugit Shirohige, profondément énervé de voir sa fille enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, être enchaînée.  
\- Ce sont les pirates qui jouent avec les lois depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle ou une autre ne fait aucune différence pour nous. Elle n'est absolument rien.  
\- Pourtant tu es prêt à bafouer vos prétendus valeurs chevaleresques en tuant une femme enceinte, fit remarquer Sabo, toujours pragmatique.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous en soucier, ricana l'Amiral de magma. Elle a choisi sa voie seule ! Qu'elle l'assume !  
Les paroles de l'homme firent rugir l'ensemble des pirates présents. Cet enfoiré essayait de retourner la faute sur eux… De quel droit vu ses actes ?  
\- Tu nous as déclaré la guerre, morveux, annonça le « roi des mers ».

En entendant ces mots, tous les pirates qui avaient été désignés afin de mener l'assaut, quittèrent les navires en hurlant. Comme tout le monde s'en doutait, Ace, Sabo et Luffy étaient tous trois en 1ère ligne, prêts à aller chercher leur sœur, en enfer s'il le fallait. Les combats se faisaient violents. Autant les pirates que les marines ne voulaient céder du terrain. La seule ombre négative au tableau, était qu'Akainu ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher sa proie des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'en détournant le regard, elle disparaisse. Cela posait un problème de taille aux différents pirates, car peu avaient le niveau pour lui faire face, et ceux l'ayant, étaient déjà très occupés. La jeune condamnée, quant à elle, regardait cela, horrifiée. Elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi Ace avait hurlé à leur petit frère de s'enfuir la dernière fois. Il voulait seulement que le plus jeune puisse échapper à cette folie meurtrière. C'était leur devoir d'aînés…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On entre déjà dans la 2ème guerre au sommet, avec cette un enjeu plus profond que j'espère réussir à mettre en valeur.  
Je sais que peu de gens aiment faire des review, mais si ma fic vous plaît n'hésitez pas, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer !

A bientôt !


End file.
